Black Case's
by Eyto
Summary: Que se passerait-il si l'Organisation prenait le contrôle du Japon, et que tout commençait à sombrer ? C'est ce que Conan redoute, et c'est à l'aide du FBI qu'il va se battre, pour sauver un pays en écroulement. Une simple guerre contre l'Organisation ? Loin de là... Parce que les événements prennent un goût explosif. [Chapitre 38 en ligne "Shinichi infiltre leur base"]
1. (NS:Tome 1) Black case's prologue

**Eyto vous présente :**

* * *

**Black Case's  
**

**Première partie : Night Section**

* * *

**Tokyo, 2018,**

Des archives, des photographies... Des enfants assis impatients de voir Noru Herno, un agent du FBI, raconter l'histoire de deux héros du Japon. Il y avait quatre blocs, l'un d'entre eux s'appelait "Night Section". Les autres portaient le nom de : "Troisième Division", "Black Phantom" et "Classified Files".

- Je vais diviser l'histoire en quatre. La première s'appelle Night Section.

Noru s'installa.

**POV Noru.**

J'ouvris le dossier. Nostalgie.

- Cette histoire retrace mon aventure avec le FBI. L'organisation des hommes en noir à prit ampleur le jour où Shinichi a eu son rétrécissement. Par la suite, j'ai moi-même intégré le Syndicat. Et voici donc, comment en 8 ans de guerre, nous nous sommes affrontés... Pour le contrôle du Japon.

- Du Japon ?

- Le Japon est devenu un pays hostile, mais ça concerne les trois autres archives. Commençons l'histoire en 2012, là où Shinichi commençait à en avoir marre. Mais vous inquiétez pas, l'organisation nous dévoilera ses secrets dans les prochains volumes. Bien. Allons-y...

**Enregistrement, Février 2012...**

***Criii***

- I can kill you... I'm a devil !

- Anokata... Your name is... ***Criii***

***Criiiak***

* * *

**Tome 1 : Souffrance**

**Prologue**

* * *

Tout commença dans le bar de l'organisation, qui au passage, dissimule un petit complexe secret. Sachez aussi que l'an dernier, Korn et Chianti sont tombés. De là, d'une simple ouverture de porte, je commence un premier dialogue... Une grande amie, il s'agit de vermouth, petit bémol, je ne sais plus comment je l'ai rencontré, ni comment je ne suis entré dans cette organisation.

- Salut Ouzo ! Fit l'actrice

Ouzo ? C'était mon nom de code... L'ouzo est un alcool anisé grec fabriqué à base d'alcool neutre mélangé à divers aromates (principalement l'anis) puis distillé et dilué. [Merci Wikipédia]

- Vermouth, que me vaut donc l'honneur de cette visite ? Tu as encore soif après tous ces verres ? Ironisais-je

- Notre boss veut te voir, il a sûrement une mission à te confier. Tu es récent, et c'est donc un test qu'il t'offre afin de voir si la confiance il peut t'accorder. Quoi qu'il en soit, dépêches-toi ! Anokata n'aime pas attendre.

- Un test tu dis . Bien. Fils je en buvant d'un trait le verre posé sur le bar.

Je m'étais donc rendu à ce soudain rendez-vous nocturne, l'horloge du bar affichant 23 heures 21, il n'était pas tard, nous membre de l'organisation ne dormons pas des masses, on est assez résistant.

Une fois ma main sur la porte du bureau, je l'ouvris et fut surpris de voir le patron m'accueillir à bras ouverts. Il m'invita à m'asseoir et m'expliqua ma prochaine mission. Il était méconnaissable, ce qui était normal. Après quelques bonnes minutes de discussions, je sortis du bureau en m'assurant de ne pas claquer la porte. L'horloge affichait 23 heures 37. Vermouth était toujours là, buvant son verre à moitié rempli... à moitié vide...

- Alors ? Me demanda l'actrice

Je ne répondis pas de suite, je ne fis qu'un simple signe au serveur pour me servir un autre verre de pastis. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- C'est effectivement une mission, en solo... La police escorte au tribunal un jeune délinquant, elle pense donc que ses anciens collègues viendraient le chercher.

- Eh non, c'est toi qui vas t'en charger, je me trompe ? S'interrogea Vermouth

- Tu as tout juste. Ce petit voyou à la langue pendue et il connaissait Pisco... Sur ce, je m'en vais. Ciao.

Après être sortis du bar, j'allumais ma clope avant de faire sortir de la fumée de ma bouche entre ouverte. La lune était belle et bien visible ce soir-là. Quelque nuage s'était imposé dans le ciel noirci.

Je passais toujours dans l'avenue du collège Teitan pour rentrer chez moi, une télévision dans une vitrine était allumé, laissant apparaître le célèbre détective Kogoro Mouri... Ah celui-là, il en a posé des problèmes, dire que l'on croyait que cette ivrogne savait ou se cacher le petit chaton enfui... Miyano Shiho. Je ne m'y connais vraiment rien en matière d'enquête, je laisse ça à Bourbon, spécialiste dans son domaine, en plus d'être malin il est l'associer de Mr Mouri depuis cinq ans, ce qui nous offre un avantage. Parlons de lui tien, il héberge chez lui un gamin assez spécial... Conan ? Ah oui, je me souviens de lui, le mois dernier à mon arrivée ce garçon avait réussi à neutraliser un de nos espions... Gin crût un instant qu'il connaissait l'organisation, en vain, celui-ci se contentait de faire son activité de détective avec ses amis. Deux filles et deux garçons.

- Désolé Mr Mouri, je dois partir... Lançais-je en affichant un sourire spécial.

~[=-=]~

Ran chercha Conan dans l'agence, chose faite, il se préparait à partir dans les bras de Morphée. Demain c'était férié : Lundi 1er novembre. Il partait avec ses amies au niveau de la rivière Azaky, là où justement le convoi de la police devait prendre fin par ouzo. Après avoir aperçu Ran à la porte, le jeune homme se retourna avant de sourire.

- Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? Demanda le jeune détective.

- Tu ressembles à Shinichi, de plus en plus, mais ça se comprend, ton lien familial avec lui approuve ce fait. Répondit la femme.

- Ran... Je ... Balbutia Conan

- Oui pardon ! Va donc dormir, dors bien Conan. Conclut Ran.

Conan se coucha, avant de fermer ses yeux il ouvrit un tiroir avant d'y sortir une photo du tropical land, lieu où il avait rétrécis.

- Huit ans maintenant que j'ai rétréci... Cinq ans que la confrontation dans le bell train express à prit fin...

Conan lâcha la photo, baissant la tête.

- L'organisation... Le FBI... Okiya Subaru... Souffla-t-il, quand pourrais-je enfin avoir une vie normal ?

* * *

Ouzo alias Noru sait tout. Il raconte l'histoire sous tous les angles et degrés des personnages, et oui ! Oubliez pas la review ! Bye.


	2. C'est un tueur

Je dois revoir l'intégralité des chapitres, c'est long, et quand je vois mon ancien style, mon dieu que c'était horrible. Ouais, j'ai pas trop changé, enfin si... Bref ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : C'est un tueur**

* * *

Lundi, le début de semaine, le début des cours normalement, mais aujourd'hui : c'est férié. Il était déjà 11 heures, le petit groupe d'amis de Conan s'étaient rendus à la rivière Azaky. D'après les informations à la télévision, le convoi de la police ne devrait pas tarder à rejoindre la route de terre non loin de la position du détective. C'est embêtant, si celui se parvient à me repérer je serais dans l'obligation de fuir. Je me positionnai sur une petite montagne, assez haute pour utiliser mon arme à bonne distance. Ma cible se nommait " Kechy " elle était là, dans la voiture de police. Ah que c'était malin de passer par ce chemin de terre pour avoir la paix, mais cela ne marche pas avec moi. Je posais mon œil délicatement sur la lunette, après avoir centré le viseur sur la tête de l'homme je sentis la gâchette au bout de mon index.

Le petit groupe était assez bien placé, la route de terre passez non loin, entre quelque arbre plutôt haut. J'étais prêt, le viseur bien centrer, mon doigt sur la gâchette, une goutte coula le long de ma joue... je fis feu, la balle traversa une feuille d'arbre avant de transpercer la tête de ma cible. Mission réussis, je remballe, je cours. Je respire, je suis déjà essoufflé, pourtant j'entends des bruits de pas, des enfants crier, un garçon s'approchait dangereusement de ma position. J'étais persuadais que c'était lui.. Edogawa Conan. Je pris conscience de me cacher rapidement, le buisson devant moi étant parfait je m'y étais doucement incrusté.

Le jeune homme est là, à seulement 2 mètres, mon pistolet en sa direction.

- Merde, je n'ai rien vu de mon emplacement. Lança Conan à la vue du professeur Agasa qui venait d'arriver.

- Tu penses que c'était un tireur simple, ou.. Eux ? Répondit le vieux

Eux ? Qui ce sont eux ? Ça ne veut rien dire, de qui parlait-il celui-là. Conan s'était retourné, il hésita mais fit signe de tête. « Oui, oui c'était eux. » Qui eux ? Pourquoi ? Parle-t-il de nous ? Non, il ne connaît rien de nous, nous sommes l'ombre, l'ombre de Lucky, de Chuck Norris, de... De tout le monde, aussi noir que le néant. J'avais de toute façon accomplit avec succès ma mission.  
Après être retourné au parking, le jeune détective s'approchât de moi. Que me voulait-il ? Une goutte coula le long de ma joue, pour la deuxième fois. Le voilà seulement à un mètre. Il était proche, celui qui a failli me découvrir. Il est d'un TACT ce type.

- Dit moi monsieur, n'auriez-vous pas entendu un tir non loin d'ici ? Ni un homme courir ? Demanda le détective accompagné de ses compagnons.

- Oh. Je suis juste venue récupérée ma bécane, rien de plus. Désolé !

- Bien, merci quand même, bonne journée ! Acheva le détective

Je sais gérer mon stress, comme n'importe quelle sensation de peur qui pourrait surgir. Mon micro s'alluma, le boss étant à l'autre bout du fil. Il me félicita, en même temps, sa mission fût courte et simple, la prochaine fois, j'aimerais avoir l'honneur de me charger de mission plus complexe.  
Mais bon, on ne va pas se plaindre, hein .

~[=-=]~

Haibara était immobile, encore sous le choc de l'aura qu'elle venait de sentir. Une aura, la même que Shuichi Akai, aujourd'hui mort.

- Qu'il y a-t-il ? S'interrogea Conan

- Lui.. il est.. Il fait en partie ! Balbutia la concerné

- Quoi ! S'écria Conan

- Vermouth en avait discuté, j'avais espionné sa conversation à l'aide du mouchard de tes lunettes, c'est un nouveau...

- Et merde ! S'énerva Conan, si près d'une de ces pourritures.. Ah ça me dégoute !

Je l'avais compris, je savais que j'étais en danger. Maintenant je comprends l'attitude de vermouth envers ce gamin. Il sait que l'organisation existe, il sait qui je suis, j'ai eu de la chance, d'avoir pris soin auparavant de laisser un micro sur la voiture du « professeur », ça m'avait paru bizarre quand Vermouth m'avait demandé de poser ce micro. Peu après le meurtre, Vermouth me donnât rendez-vous au bar fréquenté par nous-mêmes, membre de cette société. À mon arrivée, elle tenait son verre dans la main... N'en a-t-elle jamais marre de boire le même contenu de verre chaque soir ?

Bourbon était également présent, il discutait avec l'actrice renommée, celui-ci me fit signe. Je fis à mon tour un signe de main au serveur, ce soir pour changer : Cognac. Ce nom d'alcool est également utilisé par un membre... Je ne vous dirais pas lequel pour le moment. Après avoir longuement discuté avec mes compères membre de l'organisation, le boss s'invita à la petite soirée. D'habitude, sa venue est exceptionnelle, les ordres étant donnés par SMS ou par e-mail...

- Vermouth, Bourbon, Ouzo, la police enquête sur le meurtre, je pense, voire même je suis sûr qu'ils ne trouveront rien, mais j'aimerais que vous remplissiez une tâche capitale : effacez tout indice de la scène, et des 2 meurtres en comparaison. On n'est jamais assez prudent. Expliqua le patron

- Okay Boss, on s'en occupe. Répondit sèchement vermouth

- Quant à toi Bourbon, j'aimerais te voir en privé. Repris l'homme en noir

- Bien. Acheva le concerner.

La soirée reprise, Bourbon s'en alla accompagner de notre patron adoré. J'en fais trop hein. Non, je l'aimais bien moi. Jusqu'à ce jour, le 27 novembre je crois... Mais passons, on discutera de ça plus tard. Vermouth souriait, pourquoi ? Elle ne sourit jamais ! Et à chaque fois que je lui demande la raison valable de ce sourire si soudain elle me répondit toujours "A secret makes a woman, woman." Cette phrase qui n'a aucun sens...

La nuit défila, le jour se leva, le soleil éclaira tandis que la lune s'en alla.

Mardi, 2ème jour de novembre, et que ce passe-t-il aujourd'hui ? Notre mission, et on va commencer par inspecter toute trace au bar Sakoru, là où on a tué le premier membre de ce petit gang, ceux qui chercher à nous démanteler. Et mon petit doigt me dit, qu'Edogawa Conan est sur les lieux, et il me dit également que mon arme à feu est prête à être utilisé.

* * *

Un petit plus pour l'auteur ? Une "review" ? "Une favorite" ? Une "follow" ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci.


	3. Okiya recherche Akai

On entre enfin dans la fiction ! Un chapitre par semaine, peut être deux quand DC5 sera fini. Un petit Cliffhanger (coup de "suspens") en fin, mais tout petit ! Chapitre court, sûrement l'un des derniers, les autres dépassent les 1000 mots voir 1400.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Okiya recherche Akai **_  
_

_ Spoil sur l'identité de Bourbon ! Lisez le Mystery train ! Vous êtes prévenus !_

* * *

**Bar Sakoru, Beika**

Conan buvait, un verre de jus de pomme, il aime le jus de pomme, Ran était présente, elle avait accompagné son "frère" ici même pour boire avec lui. Haibara était présente, elle s'était rendu aux toilettes quelques minutes plus tôt. Le seuil de la porte fût écrasé par trois personnages. Vous aurez compris je crois... Vermouth, Bourbon et moi. Bourbon, plus connu sous le nom d'Amuro, ouvrit la porte par la simple poignée. Il s'avança directement en direction du Bar, profitons-en, même si on est en mission, un verre n'est pas de refus ! Ah ces hommes alors... Amuro ne passa pas inaperçu, après avoir commandé il s'installa auprès de Ran avec moi-même, il me présenta comme étant son ami, ce qui était le cas. Vermouth en attendant entrait dans les toilettes.

L'actrice s'aspergea le visage avant de regarder dans le miroir. Elle aperçut Haibara sortir, mais celle-ci ne remarqua pas que son chasseur se tenait là, à seulement un mètre. Après quelques pas, elle se sentit observée et se retourna avant de relâcher sa respiration. Personne. En sortant, elle remarqua Bourbon et Ouzo aux côtés de Ran. Elle retourna dans les toilettes avant d'y découvrir un mot, clouter dans le miroir.

**" N'y a-t-il pas une issue, dans ce sombre bar ? Dont worry, i not kill you... Today. "**

Haibara eut un déclic, elle se retourna. La voilà, Vermouth, à un pas d'elle, elle souriait, ce sourire... Le même que ce soir-là. La jeune femme se pencha vers Haibara avant de lui faire un clin d'œil. Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? Ou capturer ? Que faisait-elle ? Sans réponse, l'actrice sortit des toilettes avant de retourner s'asseoir au bar.

Conan me lança un regard noir, pour cacher le jeu et pour essayer de le rendre confus, je n'eus d'autres choix que lui parler.

- Détective... Tu es détective, je me trompe ? Commençais-je

- Huh ? Oui, enfin non, ce n'est qu'une aide apportée à Kogoro et à Amuro. Répondit le collégien

_"Ça sent le mensonge à trois kilomètres. Donc, tu enquêtes sur nous en secret ? Et t'es qui au juste ?"_

- Et, tu es en 3ème n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Ah, l'examen approche, je te souhaite bon courage.

Je m'étais levé, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer Vermouth, qui tourna l'œil vers Conan et Haibara avant de sourire. Les deux premiers membres de l'organisation étaient enfin... Loin. Conan plongea sa main dans sa poche, il s'en doutait, un mot. Quand lui avais-je donné ? Disons, qu'à l'époque, je me débrouillais bien dans ce genre de chose (PAS de Sous-entendu !)

_"Je t'ai préparé ce mot à l'avance, petit détective, tu es sur nos traces, et ça me déplaît Donc, la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons, l'un comme l'autre ce sera pour arrêter l'action en cours. Je te laisse quand même un petit indice, Nom de code : Ouzo."_

Conan se leva et courut en direction de la rue. Trop tard, sur ma moto je lui fis signe avant d'accélérer. Ma silhouette disparût au loin. Désormais, je savais qu'Edogawa Conan, était en réalité Kudo Shinichi, et mieux encore, que Vermouth nous cache vraiment des choses.

Conan se réinstalla à son siège. J'étais donc un danger pour ce gosse, ce gamin détective qui n'allait pas hésité à m'arrêter si j'avais pas ma moto avec moi.

**Maison des Kudo, dans la soirée**

Après avoir enfilé sa veste verte, il descendit les escaliers. La maison de Kudo Shinichi, non d'Edogawa Conan maintenant. Il se servit un verre de Bourbon, prit une cigarette et s'installa dans le fauteuil, devant un bureau. Il soupira...

- Tiens ?

Il alluma une page internet, et la première page affichait des news "Mort dans les montagnes". Ca lui rappelait une petite mésaventure. Il ouvrit un nouvel onglet.

Il commençait à faire des recherches bizarre, concernant la mort d'un certain Shuichi Akai, 5 ans de ça ! Eh oui, cela fait déjà 5 ans que Kir l'avait éliminé dans les montagnes. Mais Okiya doutait-il réellement de sa mort pour faire des recherches ? Non, je ne vous raconterais pas ce genre de chose moi ! En fait, c'est les mots qu'Okiya avait prononcés ce soir-là qui m'ont choqué ! Je l'ai su en regardant son dossier en fin de mois, voyez par vous-même.

Okiya affichait un grand sourire en voyant la photo d'un véhicule brûlé avec un « corps » dedans. Corps qui appartient à Shuichi, cela semble indubitable.

- C'est vraiment moi là-dedans ! Ironisa Okiya

Il sourit.

- Si le rechercher vous voulez... Alors vous le trouverez !

* * *

Je pense que tout ceux qui suivent le manga ont comprit qui est réellement Okiya hein ? Sinon, je laisserais d'autre indice ! Pour les impatients, qui veulent savoir quand ce "vrai personnage" ré-apparaitra : chapitre 10, un chapitre dit "révélateur".

PS : Un petit plus pour l'auteur ? Une "review" ? "Une favorite" ? Une "follow" ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci.


	4. Un vieil ennemi

Donc la suite, logique, je suis pas là pour vous offrir des chips, avec un remerciement à Tim Kudo, qui a trouvé des bons "indices" sur l'identité d'Okiya._  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Un vieil ennemi...**

* * *

Mercredi, le 3 novembre, ce jour est spécial, pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire, patience ! Ça a commencé par des recherches d'Haibara.

_Agence de détective Kogoro Mouri_

Haibara naviguait sur internet, tandis que Conan écrivait avec son stylo sur un bloc-notes. Lorsqu'enfin, Haibara fit un « Ah ! ». Conan se tourna instantanément, laissant son regard attiré par les dires d'un dossier sur l'ordinateur. Haibara a réussis à pénétrer un dossier de l'organisation. Mais, pour combien de temps ? Elle ne bénéficie que de précieuse minute, pour noter tous les noms de code de l'organisation. Conan écrivait justement, tandis qu'Haibara dictait.

* * *

« Boss »

Cognac : Le bras droit

Gin et Vodka

Vermouth, la préférée du Boss.

Division 1 :

* Bourbon

* Kir

Division 2 :

* Rhum

* Ouzo

Division Interne :

* 30 Agents environs

* * *

Conan posa son stylo à côté du bloc note, tandis que le site sur lequel s'était rendu Haibara disparût, neutralisé par un système antipiratage.  
Maintenant, vous savez ce que préparaient ces deux garnements, mais continuons sur mon cas. J'avais rempli ma première mission et à peine eu-je le temps de retourner dans le bar, que Cognac m'ordonna de tuer une autre personne. Décidément ! Ils en avaient des ennemies dans l'organisation !

- Je vois. Qui dois-je tuer cette fois ? Demandais-je en posant mon verre de pastis sur la table.

- Eh bien, tu vas devoir tuer Hao. Cet abruti est un agent du FBI Américain, enquêtant sur nous via le Japon, et envoyant des rapports à New York.

- (Américain ? Tiens, son nom me dit quelque chose en plus...) Bien, et, où se trouve-t-il ce fameux « Hao » ?

- Pas bien compliquer, fais un tour au parc. Il s'y repose souvent, surtout à cette heure-ci.

Vermouth me fit un sourire très curieux.

- Ton Shinichi Kudo a intérêt à ne pas se mêler de ça !

- Fais ce que tu veux.

Eh oui, voilà maintenant que je connaissais l'identité d'Edogawa, disons que Vermouth jouait un rôle important dans ma petite scène.  
De toute manière, ce gamin ne savait pas que j'allais tuer cet homme alors à quoi bon. Je m'étais donc rendu au parc, ma cible était à quelque mètre de moi, sur un banc, lisant un journal. Je m'étais rapproché délicatement, par chance, un buisson assez large pour contenir un cadavre se trouvait juste à côté. Je m'assieds à côté de l'homme, je m'amuse toujours un peu avant de tuer mes victimes.

- Salut, Hao.

Il se retourna, curieux.

- Ou- Ouzo !

- Tu n'aurais pas du- Atch !

Hao affichait un regard curieux. "Ses souvenirs reviennent ?"

- J-Je...

Trop tard, mon poignard était planté dans son torse. Il est mort sur le coup, et je l'avais envoyé dans le buisson. Je pris soin de ne laisser aucun indice, le crime était parfait, et il n'y avait aucun témoin à 20 km à la ronde ! C'est en souriant que je repris route vers le bar, pour avertir Cognac de la réussite de la mission.

**_- Bar « Le poirot » -_**

Amuro… Bourbon, s'était enfermé dans les toilettes, un ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Après avoir consulté quelque dossier au commissariat, et avoir élaboré pas mal de supposition, il avait enfin sa preuve. Conan Edogawa, âgé de 15 ans, n'est d'autre que Kogoro L'endormi.

- Merde ! Faut que j'en parle à vermouth.

Mais sait-il à propos de sa véritable identité ? On ne le saura que plus tard, enfin vous le saurez plus tard ! Moi, j'ai vécu cette histoire, alors je sais déjà la suite ! Hrum, continuons.

Amuro sortie des toilettes, Okiya se trouvait justement dans le bar à ce moment. Il l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre cet homme. C'était l'occasion rêvée de lui parler. Malheureusement, je suis arrivée au mauvais moment. Oui, moi Ouzo, empêche Amuro de parler à Okiya, sans le vouloir. Parlons de lui, Okiya m'avait lancé un regard effrayant, et c'est dans un sourire qu'il s'était levé pour partir. Ça veut dire quoi ça ! Il me connaît ce gars pour me regarder de telles sortes ?

- Hao est mort ?

- Il a malheureusement reçu un coup de poignard dans le torse, et a disparu dans un buisson, bizarre non ?!

- Hinhin, parfait, ce con ne pourra continuer sa stupide enquête.

- Dis-moi, ce mec-là, c'est qui ?

- Okiya Subaru, mais pour tout te dire, je le trouve bizarre !

- Ah ?

- Il me rappelle un vieil ennemi...

- Qui est-ce ? L'ennemi dont tu parles ?

- Akai… Shuichi Akai.

"Shuichi Akai... Subaru Okiya... Edogawa Conan... Mhm."

C'est vrai qu'à l'entente de son nom j'avais levé un sourcil. Shuichi Akai, l'agent du FBI aussi dit "Silver Bullet"... Bourbon n'avait pas cru à sa mort, ni Saké, mais... Mais il fallait s'y ranger, Akai était mort, Kir l'avait bien tué ce soir-là.

- T'as soif ? Demanda Bourbon

- Yep. Répondis-je, un Ricard !

Ricard. Un ancien de l'organisation aujourd'hui mort. N'était-il pas mort lors d'un assaut au Nevada ? Ma mémoire me trompe...

**Maison des kudo **

Okiya s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte de sa nouvelle demeure quand son téléphone s'alluma, laissant supposer qu'il avait reçu un message. Ses lunettes brillaient, il baissa la tête et plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste, récupérant au passage son téléphone portable. Effectivement il avait reçu un message. On remarquait le nom du destinataire : Conan Edogawa [Shinichi]. Oui, il connaissait son identité suite à l'affaire dans sa maison. « Alors ? » disait-il. Okiya répondit au message, "On va passer à la cinquième phase, petit détective" (Non, il n'y a aucun sous-entendu ! Vous avez mal lu !)

Il reçu sa réponse : Yokai.

- On sera bientôt prêt, Gin.


	5. James est touché

Aïe ! La fin était évidente, faut bien qu'on y arrive ! Le danger guette tous les agents du FBI, et en voilà un qui se manifeste, bonne lecture !_  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : James est touché**

* * *

Jeudi, 4ème jour de novembre. Amuro faisait des recherches, on distinguait facilement l'Edogawa Conan dans la barre de recherche. Malheureusement, aucun résultat trouvé. Amuro ne savait pas quoi faire, en parler à vermouth ? À Conan ? Se taire ? De toute manière, c'est une impasse, alors à quoi bon. Il se leva, et fit demi-tour. Il était 7 : 00 : Une demi-heure avant l'ouverture du Poirot. Justement, au moment où celui-ci va mettre sa veste, il reçut un message. « Boss : A toi de voir si tu veux venir ou non, mais j'ai l'impression que le FBI se mêle un peu trop de nos affaires, viens au parc ou Ouzo à tuer Hao, armée bien évidemment, Bourbon. »

Et justement, au parc, les événements prirent une tournure chaotique. Le « boss », Kir, Ouzo et Bourbon s'étaient planqué non loin des arbres, près de la scène du crime.

- C'est un coup de l'organisation ! Fit James

- Oui, mais pourquoi avoir tué cet homme ? Répondit Jodie

- Il devait être au courant, pour eux. Conclue Conan

Le boss s'était discrètement absenté du festival, si on réfléchit bien, moi et les deux autres, sommes au courant pour Conan. Moi et Kir pour son identité et ses activités au FBI, Bourbon car ce gamin est Kogoro L'endormie. Mais pourquoi Bourbon se tait ?!

- Jodie. J'ai la nette impression que nous sommes observés ! Continua James

- À terre ! Hurla Conan

On avait ouvert le feu, tentant de toucher quelqu'un, leur passer un message disons. Chacun d'entre nous s'étaient dispersé parmi les feuillages. Et moi, je fis sans le vouloir, feu, sur James, qui se prit la balle.

- Micro : James est touché ! On remballe !

Les 3 membres prirent chacun une direction, Conan ne pût rien faire, sauf aider Jodie à transporter James en lieu sûr. Il était touché à l'épaule, rien de grave sa vie n'est pas en danger, mais pourquoi avoir pris un tel risque ? Tirer en lieu public ?

** Ailleurs **

J'étais avec vermouth, qui me demandait toujours comment mes missions se passaient, cette fois c'était différent, Kudo Shinichi était là.

- Shinichi !? Et tu l'as tué ?

- Non, en revanche, tu devrais discuter avec Bourbon, je pense qu'à force de voir Conan avec le FBI, il doit avoir des doutes sur son identité.

- Eh bien, je m'en occuperais, mais dis-moi, où est passée le boss ?

- Oh… Il s'est absenté pendant les tirs. J'étais déçu, voir le grand maitre en action !

Elle rigolait… Je ne trouvais pas ça forcément drôle moi, en revanche, je veux bien me taire au sujet de Kudo Shinichi, mais ce Bourbon est bien trop proche de la vérité le concernant, j'espérais vraiment ce jour-là que Vermouth discuterait avec lui, ce qu'elle a fait, mais on verra son plus tard.

[=-=]

Conan mit fin à sa marche à pied en arrivant à l'école, par chance, le professeur était absent durant la matinée, et il avait ainsi pu se rendre sur la scène du crime avec le FBI. Le grillage s'ouvrit, et les élèves prirent place dans leur salle habituelle [Un prof par classe au collège de Beika :P]. Haibara, toujours à côté de Conan, se demandait bien ce qu'il avait fait durant la matinée. Chose explicable, depuis qu'il a rencontré Ouzo, il prend plaisir à suivre le FBI partout.

- Alors, ce matin, que s'est-il passé ?

- Bourbon… Ouzo… Kir, ils ont ouvert le feu sur nous, et James a été touché.

- Qui l'a touché ? Il va bien ?

- Oui, ses jours ne sont pas en danger. Je doute fort que Kir est tiré, vu qu'elle est infiltrée, Bourbon également, car j'étais là, et il me connaît, il ne tire pas s'il y a un enfant. En revanche, Ouzo, n'a aucune pitié, tout comme Gin.

- Alors, tu penses que c'est lui qui l'a touché ?

- J'en suis même sûr !

La journée défila, rapidement, et voilà que la lune fit son apparition dans le ciel. Okiya, ouvrit la porte du bar ou travaillait Amuro. Il s'installa et commanda un verre de Bourbon, ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Amuro, alias, Bourbon. M'enfin, je suppose que tout le monde peut boire de l'alcool sans que celui-ci ne connaisse l'organisation, hein ?

C'était sa chance, Amuro s'installa à la table d'Okiya, est une longue discussion allez pouvoir commencer.

- Vous aimez le bourbon apparemment.

- Oui, j'en bois toujours le soir, mais, que me voulez-vous au juste ?

- C'est plutôt direct, j'aimerais savoir, vous connaissez un certain Shuichi Akai ?

Okiya écarquilla les yeux.

"Si tu réponds oui, tu passes suspect numéro 1"

- J'en ai vaguement entendu parler, n'est-il pas mort ?

- Si, mais vous lui ressemblez légèrement.

- Ah, c'est un compliment ?

- Prenez-le comme vous le sentez.

"Merde..."

Il se leva, prit sa veste et l'enfila, il bût son verre d'une traite et posa sa main sur la porte, de là, il refit son sourire plutôt stressant et mit fin à la discutions.

- Ne cherche pas la vérité, Amuro.

- Pardon !?

Il poussa la porte et fit signe « Au revoir ! », laissant un Amuro intrigué par les paroles de l'homme avec qui il avait vaguement discuté. Finalement, celui-ci reçu un message de Gin, une première, car ils se détestent tout deux.

- Quoi ! S'écria Amuro

Contenu du message : "Je t'avais parlé d'un traître. Tu vas le tuer, il s'agit de Kir."

* * *

Euh.. Cliffhanger ? :P

Pas mal l'idée de faire en sorte que Gin et Bourbon soient plus copain copain hein ? Ouais ben ça ne durera guère... Kir est démasquée, un nouvelle indice sur Okiya, même si normalement c'est de suite évident que Okiya cache quelque chose, une arme ? un secret perso ? son... identité ? Bref. Hrum.

PS : Un petit plus pour l'auteur ? Une "review" ? "Une favorite" ? Une "follow" ? Ça fait toujours plaisir ! Merci.


	6. Je te revois enfin, Gin !

Nous félicitons les manifestants qui se sont battus pour le retour du cornichon dans notre beau pays ! Vive les cornichons ! For life.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Je te revois enfin, Gin !**

* * *

Vendredi 5, tôt le matin, il était environ… 4 heures du matin. Je m'étais rendu avec Gin dans une ruelle, rencontré un programmeur de logiciel informatique, on devait se faire un échange. C'est ce mec, qui avait repris le projet du PII (piratage informatique indétectable), et justement on avait commencé à faire notre échange. Gin ouvrit une des mallettes en notre possession : 2 Millions. Il y en avait 4. Je vous laisse faire le calcul. L'homme nous tendit une disquette, et Gin la récupéra.

- Cette disquette doit être placée dans un ordinateur de l'organisation, où les données s'effaceront, comme convenu. En revanche, il vous faut cette petite clé, qui débloque le mot de passe, sans celle-ci il faut entrer ce fameux passe, et je ne le connais pas, il a été désigné à la création par un logiciel.

- Parfait !

L'homme prit la clé et avança sa main en notre direction. Mais, qui a dit que les rendez-vous de l'organisation marcher toujours à 100% ? La clé magnétisée, minuscule qu'elle est, explosa, avec à terre : une douille, de sniper.

- Et merde ! S'écria Gin.

- (Qui ? Qui a tiré ?)

Okiya, coudes appuyés sur le rebord de l'immeuble, face à une ruelle sombre, souriait.

- Je te revois enfin, Gin.

Il avait tiré sur la clé, au moment où Gin prit un fusil de précision des mains d'ouzo, la fréquence radio du FBI fit des grésillements. On entendait la voix de Jodie et James. Okiya rangea son arme, un tel fusil coûtait cher, mais la marque et la forme ressemblent étrangement à un autre. Okiya dû abandonner son poste, les agents du FBI n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Manque de bol pour lui !, mais que faisait-il sur la fréquence du FBI ? Pourquoi ?

L'homme prit une porte et descendait lentement mais sûrement les marches de l'immeuble, arrivant peu à peu au trottoir de la rue dans laquelle il avait tiré. Jodie et James étaient déjà sur les lieux, la clé était poussière désormais, impossible de remettre la main dessus.

- Qui a fait feu ? S'interrogea James alors qu'Okiya l'observait.

Une autre silhouette était présente, dans la voiture, c'était Kir, alias Rena. Elle avait été sauvé à temps de l'organisation, maintenant, cette gourde est traquée par l'organisation, tout comme l'a été Akai Shuichi. Jodie reprit le volant, et la voiture du FBI s'éloignait, loin, au fin fond de la rue, ou la lune était justement visible.

- Alors, l'organisation travaille de nuit maintenant ? Ironisa Okiya.

Juste après ces mots, Okiya reprit également route, à pied, dans la direction opposée de celle de Jodie.

(=-=)

- Quoi !

Amuro s'était levé, il continuait ses recherches sur Conan Edogawa. Décidément, aucune conclusion, il n'y avait visiblement rien à faire, Conan n'existe pas sur le net, mis à part dans le dossier {Détectives Boys}, ce qui n'a strictement rien à voir. Bourbon récupéra sa veste, le Poirot n'allait pas tarder à ouvrir ses portes.  
7 : 30

Un client s'était déjà présenté, Okiya, il semblait épuisé. Amuro revit alors ses derniers mots l'autre soir : « Ne cherche pas lé vérité ! »  
Amuro s'installa donc à la table ou la personne avec qui il avait parlé la veille s'était installé. Une tasse de café était présente, ainsi qu'un journal dans les mains d'Okiya.

- Qui êtes-vous vraiment !

- Un homme.

- Pourquoi m'avoir dit ça hier soir alors !?

- Oh ! Je parlais de l'enquête de Kogoro, vous allez perdre votre défi si vous ne vous dépêchez pas !

- Ah … Euh ! Oh… Je vois, eh bien … Merci.

Amuro se remit debout, un autre client fit son entrée, moyenne taille, lunette, habillé de rouge et de noir, il le connaissait très bien. Edogawa Conan alias Kogoro l'endormie.

Conan salua Amuro, qui répondit à son tour, il s'installa à la table d'Okiya.

- Comment veux-tu le faire apparaitre ! Avec bourbon dans les parages. S'interrogea Conan

- Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai une idée, je t'en parlerais plus tard, garçon. Répondit Okiya

Il but sa tasse de café et prit direction de la résidence Kudo. Conan refit signe à Amuro et rentra à l'agence de détective, il avait cours.

(=-=)

Je buvais, toujours le même bar, Vermouth m'accompagnait, c'était son 2ème verre, alcoolique va ! La porte du fond s'ouvrit, le Boss de l'organisation en était la cause, il me fit signe, et, je le suivis. Une fois dans son bureau, il m'expliqua quelques informations sans trop d'importance, et une nouvelle mission s'offre à moi. Gin et moi-même, devons bloquer un journaliste trop curieux dans les apparts du 8ème district. Incendie et c4 au menu, enfin une mission de taille ! M'enfin, il y a toujours ce Shinichi Kudo, et comme le samedi est un jour … On s'en moque ! Mission de taille ! On doit donc tuer ce petit curieux, no problème.

Je sors, je retourne au bar, Vermouth discuté avec un homme. Quiétait-ce ? Je ne le savais pas, un nouveau encore ?

- À secret makes a woman, woman.

Elle recommence !

(=-=)

Okiya s'installa sur « son » bureau, un ordinateur portable ouvert dessus, il commençait à naviguait. Lorsqu'il lâcha un hum. Il prit en main un talkie-walkie.  
Il activa un bouton, des grésillements se faisaient entendre, puis une voix. Kir, la voix de kir, et étrangement, celle de Conan aussi. Les deux personnes prononçaient tous deux un « Enfin ! Alors, qu'en est-il du plan ? »

Okiya toussota, il plia ses lunettes sales avant de les accrocher à sa chemise rouge flamboyante. Ses yeux grands ouverts, il était heureux d'avoir fait une nouvelle découverte sur l'organisation. Ces yeux, ces cernes… Il prit enfin parole :

- Nous avons une nouvelle menace, et il n'a pas l'air très aimable… Pastis ! Ironisa… Okiya ?

* * *

T'as vu ! Un bouton review ! Ce bouton c'est comme une statue au milieu d'un désert, c'est pas de la déco, c'est quelque chose de louche, il y a surement un mécanisme. Ben oui, review ça poste un commentaire " environ 30 secondes " avec une follow et une favorite = 40 secondes. Franchement, 40 secondes pour faire plaisir, c'est vraiment si inutile ? Pense y !

A bientôt !


	7. Le même fusil qu'Akai

**Chapitre 6 : Le même fusil qu'Akai**

**[Gin et Ouzo versus Okiya et Conan]**

* * *

_Samedi 6 novembre, il était 11 heures._

Okiya mit fin à sa route devant l'agence de détectives. Conan ouvrit la porte de la voiture, mais ne vit pas que 4 enfants le regardaient avec attention. Ou allez-il ? Haibara eut un déclic : Rena, Okiya, Conan… Organisation !?

- Voici vos casquettes et maquillages, l'organisation ne doit pas voir vos visages !

- Pourquoi Conan viens-il ?

- Ça fait 5 ans qu'il fait partie du plan, il est lié à l'organisation et peut apporter une aide précieuse, l'aurait tu oubliée !?

- Mais A…

- Chut ! Je t'expliquerais, à toi et à Conan.

La voiture prit la route, en direction du 8e arrondissement. Donc, ils sont au courant et veulent empêcher l'attentat d'être commis .Fantastique ! Le rideau de notre 7ème bataille commence ici, avec en bonus, la première confrontation entre moi et Kudo Shinichi.  
8ème district, midi.

- La cible est au 4ème étage, il y en a 6. Fit Gin en regardant dans ses jumelles.

- Le c4 empêche la sortie sur le toit, et donc des escaliers extérieurs, il explosera par simple enclenchement de ceci. Quant aux bombes du 2ème étage, elles provoqueront un incendie puissant. Une fois que ce journaliste atteindra la baie vitrée du 5ème étage, on le tue.

- Magnifique plan, je t'ai sous-estimé, Ouzo.

Le plan se mit en place, et les explosions se firent entendre. Okiya se posta sur un toit, Rena se trouvait dans la ruelle gauche de l'immeuble pour couvrir les personnes qui y sortiraient. Mais, par quelle sortie si les étages du dessus et du dessous seraient en flamme. Quant à Conan, il attend le signal pour atteindre Ouzo.  
La 1re partie du plan avait fonctionné, les personnes étaient bloquées, lorsque soudain, une porte au fond de la baie vitrées'ouvrit. Une porte de secours qui mène aux ruelles gauche et droite.

- Impossible ! Ouzo !

- Cette porte n'était pas indiquée sur les plans de l'immeuble ! Comment ont-ils pu la camoufler ?!

- KIR ! Dans la ruelle gauche !

- Bien ! On élimine Kir, s'il sort à gauche, tu le tues, s'il sort à droite, je m'en charge !

- Négatif, Kir est trop bien protégée à gauche, je m'occupe du journaliste, surveille les alentours.

- Compris

Le viseur de Gin se mit en place, le journaliste apparût dans la ruelle droite, tandis que Rena indiquait l'emplacement de celui-ci à Okiya. Justement, Okiya, posté sur un immeuble à 200 yards, prit un fusil de précision et se mit à chercher Gin. Il n'avait que très peu de temps. Bingo ! Son viseur se plaça sur la gâchette de Gin. L'homme en noir appuya dessus mais la balle d'Okiya intercepta celle de Gin.

- Comment !? Fit Gin

- À 4 heures ! 200 yards !

- Qui !

Gin fit un sacré zoom sur son fusil et découvrit une personne camouflée et cagoulée empêchant les yeux de Gin se distinguait son visage. Gin fit à son tour feu sur l'homme qu'il avait en ligne de mire, mais aucune balle ne toucha Okiya. Manque de bol pour Gin une balle venant de la position de son adversaire se logea directement dans sa cuisse.

- Je me retire ! Tue le journaliste et tires-toi !

- Je m'en charge !

Pauvre fou ! Il le laisse alors qu'Okiya pouvait lui tirer dessus. Non, Gin savait, que son adversaire avait utilisé sa dernière balle. Malheureusement, Rena avait déjà pris en charge le journaliste et Ouzo ne pût le tuer. Celui-ci rangea son arme dans l'étui se trouvant dans son dos, et se retourna. Conan, sur ses deux jambes, était là, devant lui.

- Kudo Shinichi. Fis-je

- Ouzo. Répondit le détective

- Alors ? Que comptes-tu faire ? M'arrêter ?

- Tu dois le savoir, non ?

Conan activa sa chaussure et shoota dans un ballon, une puissance phénoménale, moi, je fis simple un geste rapide sur le côté pour esquiver le ballon, destiné à s'envoler vers les cieux. Sur le coup, je sortis un pistolet rapidement de ma ceinture et tirai sur le détective qui courait cherchant un quelconque abri. Cette fois, c'est un sceau accompagné d'un ballon qui avait été envoyé par le garçon, réussissant à les esquiver de justesse, une aiguille se planta dans mon bras.

- Échec ! Fit le détective.

- Hum. Échec et mat !

Un C4 s'activa au niveau du toit, me laissant l'occasion de faire un saut de l'ange pour atterrir dans une benne à ordures plus bas.Ça puait, mais j'étais sauvé.  
Plus haut, le détective ne cachait pas sa haine, un « Meeeerde ! » se fit entendre. C'était si évident, j'étais bien sûr informé de la venue de kir, de Shinichi et d'Okiya. Mais pourquoi cet homme aide-t-il un membre de la CIA et un détective à nous coincer ? Qui est-il ?!

**(=-=)**

Bourbon, au bar avec vermouth, déposa violemment un dossier sur le comptoir.

- Expliques-toi, de suite !

Elle jeta un œil sur les dossiers et répliqua par un sourire plutôt curieux.

- Oui, je le savais aussi que Kogoro l'endormi est Conan, mais, je ne dis rien, on s'en fout après tout. Qu'est que ça peut nous faire que ce détective utilise des moyens pareils pour aider un pauvre ivrogne à se faire connaitre, mais aussi pour exercer une activité qu'il aime par-dessus tout ?

- Alors, il a réellement 15 ans . Et, il ne connaît pas l'existence de l'organisation ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Pourquoi ce détective n'aurait pas 15 ans, et comment veux-tu qu'il connaisse l'organisation vu qu'il n'a aucun lien avec aucun de nous, sauf toi, mais il ne sait rien de toi… Sauf que tu es un détective nommé Amuro Toru, crétin ! Mais, ne dis rien, tu sais qu'il est est, tant mieux, mais n'en parle à personne, laisse vivre son rêve, et puis, si ce « Kogoro l'endormie » trouve une affaire avec Sherry, il en parlera avec toi, vu qu'il te connaît et que tu es le disciple de ce fameux détective.

- Pas bête, je me suis emballé pour rien, tu'as raison. Mais attends voir, je suis le disciple d'un gosse de 15 piges !?

Vermouth se tournit vers Bourbon avant de rire comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Gin ouvrit la porte du Bar et demanda à voir Bourbon en privé. Il était fou de rage, comme jamais.

- Tu as analysé le dossier de Akai Shuichi 3 fois non ? Explosa Gin

- Exact, pourquoi cette question ? Répondit calmement Bourbon

- Un homme, m'a tiré dessus, au fusil de précision, cagoulé, lors de la mission au 8ème district.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Akai. S'étonna Bourbon

- Moi j'en vois un. S'écria Gin, dû à la réponse d'Amuro

- Je t'écoute.

- Akai utilisé un fusil rare, convoité, vendu en Amérique et introuvable au Japon non ? Demanda Gin

- Oui. Répondit Bourbon intrigué

- Alors, pour quelle raison cet homme avait-il le même fusil de précision qu'Akai ?

* * *

Cliffhanger. (Dédi à Tim Kudo, qui a légèrement modifié la phrase, ça rend bien mieux, merci de tes conseils sur les clif' par ailleurs ;) )

" tro lol mé ya dé can ténne de pocibilitté qu aké et oki wa utlise le mém snaper -_-' lol " Ouais ben non, un sniper vendu en Amérique n'est pas forcément du même type que celui du Japon + comme dit plus haut, un rare.

* * *

Le dernier chapitre cette semaine, oh oui que je suis sadique ! Sur un clif' qui donne envie ! Le chapitre 10 est déjà écrit chez moi, en faite j'ai finis le tome 1 U_u, mais vu le clif', la suite arrivera Lundi avant noël, à minuit, c'est mon cadeau ! . Enfin, si nous sommes encore vivant ce jour là. Donc bon réveillon, bonne fin du monde (qui n'arrivera pas avant quelque millions d'année je vous rassure) et bonne fin de soirée, journée, matinée je sais pas :P

* * *

OH MON DIEU ! Un bouton review ! Qu'est ce que ça fait là !? " Trol, ça décors !" Ouais ben non, tu vois ce bouton ? Ben tu clique dessus, avec ta souris... Non pas celle là -' Et tu marque un commentaire ! Et si tu fait 'follow" et "favorite" je t'offre, un cornichon ! Elle et pas belle la vie ? (Pas le feuilleton hein.).


	8. La partie est fini, Ouzo !

Je suis trop gentil ! Vous offrir ce chapitre avant noël ! Vous en aurez un Lundi, je vous rassure, mais il sera plus court. C'est dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : La partie est fini, Ouzo !**

* * *

Samedi 6 novembre, il était à présent 13 heures 30.

Les agents du FBI s'étaient regroupés dans leur quartier général. Jodie ouvrit une des portes du bureau pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers : James Black, André Camel, Azua Tsobaru et Rena. Conan était également présent.

- Alors, l'analyse, qu'as-t-elle donné ? Demanda James

- Rien, le journaliste va bien, quant aux traces de sang, Conan affirme qu'elles appartiennent à Gin, mais rien ne le prouve, mais, je suppose qu'on peut le croire, vu le lien qui l'uni avec le FBI, et surtout envers Akai... Il y a longtemps.

- Bon, qui a tiré sur Gin ? S'interrogea Azua

- Conan, Rena, vous n'avez rien vu ? Demanda James

- Non, nous n'étions que deux à les empêcher. Affirma Rena

- Vous avez pris de gros risque, il fallait nous laissons faire. S'écria Jodie

- Et je suis qui moi au juste ?! Répondit Rena

- Oui… Hrum. Bref, je suppose que l'organisation prépare de ce fait une contre-attaque, une représaille, il faut donc s'y préparer. Comprit Jodie

- Encore faut-il savoir où et quand. Fit Conan hésitant

- Ils connaissent le lieu du quartier général non ? Demanda André

- Non. Conclut James

Conan et Kir se retirèrent, James prit sa veste, les patrouilles pouvaient commencer. À la sortie du quartier général, le téléphone de James sonna.

- J'écoute !

- Nous contrôlons désormais l'hôtel de la 2ème avenue, je vous avoue que la balle que j'ai reçue ne m'a pas fait du bien, et la revanche à sonner.

- L'hôtel !? Pourquoi l'hôtel ?!

- N'y a-t-il pas une personne vivante là-bas ?!

- Masumi Sera ?

- J'espère que votre nouveau Akai Shuichi est prêt.

BIIP…

- Shu' ?

Une silhouette observait Jodie, elle sourit.

**(=-=)**

Quatre agents étaient postés dans le hall de l'hôtel, Masumi été l'un des otages, tandis que au sommet du bâtiment, Ouzo, Pastis, Rhum et Bourbon fouille les chambres à la recherche de dernière ressource. Le bâtiment était sous total contrôlé de l'organisation, et voilà que les agents du SWAT arrivèrent en compagnie du FBI. Les journalistes étaient également présents, alors que les stratégies se mettaient en place du côté du FBI.  
Sur le toit de l'hôtel, Pastis et Rhum prirent la route, en descendant des marches, en traversant la ruelle de toit en toit pour finir leur course dans un immeuble où Gin les attendait.

- Vous avez croisé le nouvel Akai ?

- Non

Il faut dire qu'Okiya n'était pas présent, mais les membres de l'organisation avaient-ils vraiment pour but de prendre Sera en otage ? Vermouth, seul, s'empara des dossiers dans le QG du FBI, dossiers de mémoire à l'agent du FBI Akai Shuichi, mort par balle. Belle astuce venant de Gin, ils venaient de tromper le FBI.  
Les hommes que SWAT enfoncèrent enfin la porte, et quel fût leur tête en découvrant la supercherie ? Quelle tête faisaient-ils tous en voyant cinq otages, seuls, au beau milieu d'un hôtel totalement vide ? Moi et Bourbon étions tous deux écroulés de rire en voyant ce festival. James lâcha un « Nom de dieu » qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Jodie. Sera fût libérée, et de même, elle réalisa l'ampleur de l'astuce de Gin. Quand même ! Il a réussi à faire passer le FBI pour des clowns.

**(=-=)**

Jodie pénétra dans l'enceinte du quartier général du FBI, rien n'avait changé, si ce n'est que les quelques agents qui étaient restés travailler encore. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers les dossiers qui avaient été fouillés, ceux d'Akai Shuichi venaient d'être remplacé, par un boitier ou une lumière rouge se faisait voir.

- Une bombe ! S'écria Jodie

- Il ne laisse aucune trace de leurs passages, ils ont dû envoyer un espion ici même afin de dérober les dossiers d'Akai. Bordel, il faut s'en débarrasser.

- Mais, elles n'exploseront que dans 30 minutes, pourquoi autant de temps ?

- Ils jouent. Répondit sèchement Conan.

- Comment ?!

- Ce n'est pas une bombe ! Ce n'est qu'un pur jouet, pour vous éloigner une fois encore.

- Mais, ils ont pris les dossiers d'Akai non ? Que voudraient-ils de plus ?

- Un dossier encore inconnu, ou peut-être même les dossiers qu'ils n'ont pas trouvés lors de leur venue, comme les rapports de mission. En réalité, Gin , c'est fait tirer dessus par un homme au 8ème district, tout comme Akai l'avait fait… Gin cherche à savoir, quel membre du FBI a réussi cet exploit.

- Je pensais que vous n'étiez que deux.

- Je le pensais aussi. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui où j'ai espionné la conversation de Gin et Bourbon. "Comme si j'allais te dire qu'Okiya était là..."

Évidemment, ces jouets pouvaient être également des micros, et même si c'était le cas, il ne fallait quand même pas dire qu'Okiya était cet homme. Surtout a la dernière phase du plan.

- Une minute, Gin pourrait-il penser que Sera est tiré ce jour-là ?

Conan prit son talkie-walkie avant de parler à nouveau dans le vide, ou presque.

"Le plan est en marche ! Jodie croit que Gin pense que Sera à tiré ce jour-là !"

- Parfait, Jodie ne va plus tarder à rejoindre Sera, et donc, la voie est libre à mes dossiers. Ceux d'un certain Okiya Subaru.

Les agents du FBI s'éloignèrent, laissant libre recours à Okiya et Conan de se débarrasser du fouineur. Et je rentre en scène, cette fois, c'est moi qui tente de récupérer les dossiers. Je savais très bien qui étais Okiya mais aussi son exploit au 8ème district, mais, je me taisais, et je pense avoir raison.  
Je m'étais introduit donc dans un des conduits du toit, me laissant tomber dans le couloir du 4ème étage, ou m'attendais justement un homme et un garçon.

- La partie est fini ouzo !

La voix de "l'homme" (alias Okiya) était glaciale, une veste noire, une chemise sombre, et un pantalon également ée d'une paire de lunettes.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de sortir ta tenue habituelle tu sais je sais déjà qui tu es, mais comme tu le vois, je me tais.

- Pourquoi donc ? Répondit l'homme

- Disons, que cela préserve le secret de Shinichi, mais aussi mes plans pour la suite. Fit Ouzo

- Vous avez détruit les caméras de surveillance, pourquoi ? Demanda l'homme

- Car ils savaient qu'ont les pister. Répondit Conan

- Exactement, Vermouth avait auparavant piraté vos caméras, et cela m'a permis de comprendre où était chaque membre du FBI, au départ de Jodie, je les ai détruites pour empêcher quiconque de revoir l'usage de celle-ci, et je savais également que vous m'attendiez ici.

- Alors, que comptes-tu faire à présent ? Demanda l'homme accompagnant Conan

- Malheureusement, ce ne sont pas que des simples jouets disposés à vous surveiller. Ce sont des fumigènes. Désolé, mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que vous allez m'arrêter ! Silver Bullet ! Achevais-je avant d'appuyer sur un bouton.  
Une énorme vague de fumée prit place dans le quartier général, et Ouzo disparût tout comme Kaito Kid le faisait.  
Ouvre les fenêtres ! Vite ! » S'écria l'homme.

Conan et son coéquipier ouvrèrent les fenêtres du 4ème étage, avant de s'apercevoir qu'Ouzo avait laissé tomber derrière lui les dossiers de la mort d'Akai.

- C'est un coup monté, il les a posés avant de partir. Fit l'homme en toussant

- Ouais, il ne cherchait pas ces dossiers, mais ceux de Camel. Répondit Conan

- Ainsi il aurait réussi à obtenir des indices et explications, vu que c'est lui qui a foiré le plan d'infiltration de « rye » [Nom de code d'Akai]

- Oui, et heureusement que nous avons créé un faux dossier dans le casier de Camel, il a justement récupéré celui-ci.

- Ouais, bourrer de mensonge et de fausses explications, ainsi, Gin et Bourbon croiront réellement à la mort de celui qui était considéré comme « Ennemie » et ils laisseront Sera hors de tout ça.

- Sur ce coup, on peut crier victoire !

- Grâce à nous, le FBI se retire une épine du pied.

**(=-=)**

- Les enfoirés ! Ils m'ont eu, c'est un faux dossier ! Explosa Ouzo

- Hahahahaha… Je confirme, ils t'ont eu. Mais bon, les Silver Bullet ont réussi à contrecarrer les plans de Gin, il doutera réellement de la survie d'Akai Shuichi. Répondit Vermouth joyeusement

- Ouzo ! Fit Cognac

- J'arrive !  
Le boss m'invita à m'asseoir dans son bureau, une nouvelle mission ?

- Ta mission, vient tout juste d'arriver.

- Qu'elle est-elle ?

- Il me cache quelque chose, et toi, tu vas trouver de quoi il s'agit.

- Je vois.

- Surveille Bourbon !

**(=-=)**

** « Les passagers pour le vol en direction de Los Angeles sont demandés à la porte qui y est destinée, merci »**

**Aéroport de Tokyo, 22 heures.**

Un homme s'avança, on distinguait facilement une plaque du FBI sur sa veste, au niveau de sa poche de chemise droite, chemise rouge avec costume noir, quelques épis sur la tête, avec une casquette légèrement penchée sur le côté, de couleur rouge et noir. Il sortit de l'aéroport, une clope au bec, et vit son taxi l'attendre.

- Tu vas me le payer… Ouzo.

Il écrasa sa cigarette à terre.

* * *

Tandis que le rideau de la 7ème bataille entre l'organisation et le FBI se ferme, un agent bien mystérieux entre en scène, l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage qui cherche à retrouvez Ouzo, mettra t'il en péril les plans d'Okiya, Kir et Conan ?

* * *

Une bombe nucléaire ! Un fil bleu ! Il mène au bouton review, l'autre, le rouge, à un bouton rouge avec une tête de mort, il ne reste que 50 secondes avant l'explosion, postez une review = 30 secondes, avec un follow et une favorite = 35/40. Mon dieu ! Que prendre ?!. Savais tu que 35/40 secondes pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un n'est pas mortel ? Si, justement, tu est le contraire de ce mot, appuie sur le bouton rouge, et vois donc ce qui se passe.

* * *

Next : Mystérieux agent


	9. Je t'ai à l'œil, Bourbon

**Hey ! Alors, les cadeaux vous plaisent ? Pas encore ouvert ? Ah bah je loupe mon coup x) Passez un bon réveillon, Joyeux Noël et bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre court, introduisant Khey, le nouveau personnage.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Je t'ai à l'œil, Bourbon**

* * *

Dimanche 7 novembre. Un jour particulier, aujourd'hui, l'agent du FBI Khey Ajh rejoint notre guerre, mais cet agent si mystérieux, cache peut-être quelque chose ? Qui sait, son taxi s'arrêta à Beika, au quartier général, il était 7 heures. Il descendit, entra dans le QG, salua les quelques membres, prit la plaque du Japon, son arme de service, et sortit du QG, en 15 minutes. Il n'adressa guère la parole, se contentant de sourire étrangement.  
Le poirot, c'est ici qu'il mit fin à son trajet, il pénétra dans le bar et s'installa non loin d'Okiya Subaru, qui affichait un léger rictus [un sourire]. Amuro qui était derrière le comptoir apporta un café à cet homme.

- Thank you. Oh, suis-je bête, merci.

Amuro s'installa à la table d'Okiya, convaincu qu'il se tramait quelque chose, leurs relations n'avançaient guère, alors qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

- Kogoro a gagné. Fit Amuro

- Je vois, je vous avais prévenu. Vous travaillez le dimanche vous ?

- Oui, le matin, je suis plutôt du genre à travailler moi.

- (Travailler de nuit dans l'organisation aussi) Dîtes moi, l'autre jour j'étais au 8ème district, et j'ai entendu un tir, j'ai même remarqué un homme sur un toit, était-ce vous ?

"Si tu réponds oui, tu vas me rendre utile !"

- (L'homme qui a tiré sur Gin !) Non.

- Oh, je pensais, mais, il me faisait penser à quelqu'un, enfin, je dois vous ennuyer alors je vais y allez.

Amuro remarquait peu de temps après la sortie d'Okiya, qu'il était surveiller par Khey, ou plutôt par un homme aux yeux noir comme la haine. Il eut un déclic, si cet homme le connaissait en tant que Bourbon ? Ces yeux le regardaient dangereusement, avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

**(=-=)**

Gin et vodka toujours dans leur Porsche, étaient à l'écoute par le FBI, en effet les avenues se situant aux alentours du 8ème district étaient à l'écoute, et le FBI pût découvrir leur nouvelle cible : Le sénateur Maeky. Il devait être tué dans la matinée par pastis.

- Pour quelle raison veulent-ils le tué ?

- Hao.

- Il était en contact avec lui. Mais ce n'est pas un Américain son contact ?

- Pas seulement.

Américain ? Khey ? Un lien existe-t-il donc entre ces deux rapports ? Que pouvait faire le FBI pour empêcher un crime d'être commis à des kilomètres d'ici sachant que Gin douterait sûrement de leurs venu ? Le petit détective n'avait pas outre le choix, il téléphona au professeur Agasa et lui expliqua la situation. Seulement, à l'heure actuelle, aucun des agents n'avait le lieu du crime. Jusqu'au moment où, par hasard, la voiture du professeur croisa la route de la Porsche. Oui, une Porsche qui se promène on loin de la 8 th est facilement trouvable.

La Porsche se rangea en face d'un centre commercial. Le sénateur entama son discours.

- Ils sont fous ! Il y a trop de monde, ça risque d'être la panique ! S'écria le professeur Agasa

- Justement, c'est leur but !

- Quoi !

- Ils veulent tuer le sénateur en public et passez un message au FBI de ce fait.

Conan descendit de la voiture, accompagné d'une casquette, d'une tenue noir, la même que l'attentat du 8ème. Il courut vers le sénateur, sorti un ballon de sa ceinture. Gin commençait le compte à rebours, le temps était durement compté.

10…

Conan activa sa basket

9…

Il shoota dans son ballon

8…

Le ballon traversa la place.

7…

Il se cogna contre un mur

6…

Le ballon s'envola dû à un rebond

5…

Il traversa le ciel

4…

Il commençait enfin à descendre.

- Allez !

3…

Il descendait à folle allure

2…

Il explosa violemment sur le pupitre du sénateur avant de laisser place à un nuage de poussière.

1.. Quoi !

- Échec Gin !

Gin aperçut la silhouette de celui qui venait de l'empêcher de faire un crime en public, il rangea ses affaires et repris route en compagnie de pastis, qui était le « sniper » dans l'histoire.

- La même silhouette que le 8ème district.

- Celle qui t'a tiré dessus ?

- Non, celle qui était à l'opposé de kir, et que, vu sa taille, je ne pensais pas à un autre agent du FBI.

- C'était le FBI ce jour-là ?

- Ah oui, tu étais en mission, j'avais oublié, oui et nous avons eu une certaine vengeance, non accomplis en revanche, hier.

- Mais, on a échoué, que va dire le Boss ?

- Il risque d'être furieux.

**(=-=)**

Khey s'allongea sur son grand lit, un téléphone portable à la main. Il contacta tout d'abord un inconnu : « » était marqué sur l'adresse téléphonique du contact. Après une brève discutions, il y mit fin en posant une dernière question :

- Je continue ma mission dans ce cas ?

Peu après, il téléphona à un autre contact « Asky ». Une nouvelle discutions, plus longue en revanche, commençait alors. Elle se termina quelques minutes après.

- Oui oui, ils sont bien ici, tu peux me rejoindre dès demain, qu'on finisse rapidement cette mission.

Il éteignit son téléphone avant d'ouvrir une boîte contenant des photos.

- Je t'ai à l'œil, Bourbon.

* * *

Que cherche à dire Khey en disant qu'il surveille Bourbon ? Quel est donc son but ?

* * *

Alors, même Khey nous cache quelque chose ? Les choses prennent réellement une tournure vraiment intéressante. La suite va mettre les choses au clair alors que la trame principale commence à accélérer au fil du temps. On approche également de la fin du 1er tome, ce qui risque donc de conclure les premières affaires.

* * *

Maman, je peux avoir un kinder ? Oui chérie, tu clique sur review, et je t'en donne un :happy:


	10. Conan & Shinichi ne font qu'un !

**Chapitre 9 : Conan et Shinichi ne font qu'un !**

* * *

Lundi 8 novembre,

On sentait que l'hiver approchait à grands pas, il faisait froid ce jour-là, il y a même de la neige dans les plaines d'Owl sur les plateaux de la montagne du même nom. Quelques flocons se faisaient voir dans le ciel de Beika, mais il était encore bien trop tôt, cette neige devenait de la pluie.

**Aéroport de Tokyo, 11 heures.**

Un agent du FBI, le deuxième récupéra sa valise, une voiture s'arrêta non loin de la porte principale et l'agent qui venait de sortir pût ouvrir la portière et s'installer.

- Ravi de te revoir Khey.

- Hahaha… Tu parles comme un prof' mec, ça fait trop sérieux. Professeur Asky je vais t'appeler maintenant ! Ironisa Khey

- Très drôle ! Ok j'arrête, bon, pour la mission, pour refaire apparaitre notre ami, on fait comment ?

- Pour ça, on voit avec Rena, Okiya et ce … Conan. Pour notre mission principale, on se débrouille avec l'agent Jodie.

- Capturez Vermouth… On sert de renfort aux agents en clair.

- Non, capturez Ouzo c'est de l'inédit !

Vous avez compris, Khey et Asky veulent me capturer mais aussi aidez le FBI à capturer Vermouth. Ce sont donc des vrais agents du FBI. Alors que la voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge, à Beika, après un long trajet, Okiya sortit du Poirot au même moment, et, en les apercevant, fit un sourire sadique, des doutes sur eux ?

**(=-=)**

Le boss s'entretenait avec Gin, une arme était posée sur la table. Le moment était venu, le boss avait un surement un service à lui demander. Suite à l'échec de pastis envers le sénateur, le boss avait demandé à Gin de le tuer. C'est sur ce fait que Gin quitta le bureau, Pastis fumer sa clope dans l'arrière-cour, ne se doutant de rien… Ou presque, une arme froide était posée sur sa tête.

- Tu sais comment ça se passe dans l'organisation !

- Pourquoi ?! Un échec et il veut me tuer.

- Tu nous empêches de progresser, incapable que tu es, tu ne fais qu'échouer. Pourquoi te garder ?

- Vous m'avez manipulé.

- Loin de là. Sur ce, ta mort sera rapide, car je suis de bonne humeur.

BANG !

Quatre balles venaient de transpercer le crâne de pastis. Le silencieux permettant de ne pas entendre les tirs, alors que Cognac, à la porte, venait d'assister au spectacle.

- Parfait. La gêne maintenant disparût de l'échelle, on peut continuer de grimper.

- Jusqu'à la prochaine, et je serais là pour le tuer.

- Que dirais-tu d'un petit verre ?

- Hum. Pourquoi pas.

Finalement, en entrant dans le bar, presque tous les membres étaient regroupés. Bourbon, Vermouth, Rhum, Vodka, moi, quelques hommes…

- Belle famille n'est-ce pas ? Fit Cognac.

**(=-=)**

La sonnerie de l'école venait de retentir, les élèves sortaient des salles de classe respective avant de se rendre au portail menant à la rue où le collège était installé. Genta et Mitsuhiko rentrèrent ensemble, tandis que les 3 derniers : Ayumi, Haibara et Conan rentraient ensemble.  
Il pleuvait encore, un ciel grisé voire noirci à certains endroits logeait dans le ciel, la nuit commençait à tomber, gentiment. Le groupe n'était plus loin de la maison du professeur Agasa, Haibara invita ses deux amis à dormir, ce qui était plutôt sympathique de sa part.  
Plus tard, dans la soirée, ils étaient l'heure de rejoindre le pays des rêves pour les enfants. Ayumi s'enferma dans la salle de bain et fit sa toilette du soir.

- Alors, ça avance avec eux ?

- Bof, pourquoi cette question ?

- Je trouve qu'en ce moment, tu es souvent en contact avec eux, on approche de leur fin ?

- Oh non ! Loin de là !

- Et… Que devient Okiya ?

- Encore une question bizarre !?

- Comme ça.

- Rien. (Ce n'est pas le moment Haibara, plus tard si tu veux, il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir... Même concernant ta sœur.)

Ayumi venait de se coucher, les trois enfants allez sans aucun doute papoter en attendant le sommeil.

**(=-=)**

La vague de froid venait d'empirer, et cette fois-ci, la neige touchait le sol, en à peine 2 heures, Beika était recouvert d'une nappe blanche. Mais elle ne dura guère, une voiture noire tel un corbeau naviguait dans la ville. Moi : Ouzo, et Rhum, on voulait rejoindre le bar, quand cette tempête nous est tombé dessus !

- Hey ! Il y a une bagnole qui gêne en face !

Deux hommes armés se tenaient près d'elle, cagoulés, mitraillettes à la main.

- Baisses-toi !

Les deux hommes firent feu, le bruit des balles résonnait dans le quartier, la voiture en était crispée, en piteux État était sur le point d'exploser.

BOUM !

La voiture explosa, les deux hommes s'étaient approché mais manque de bol pour eux, ils s'étaient fait la maille.

- Bordel Khey tu tires comme une merde !

- C'est de ta faute ! En plus, tu ne tirais pas au bon endroit !

- *Micro*: Okiya, ils se sont enfuis !

*Micro* : ce n'est pas grave, on les aura tôt ou tard. Ouzo repousse l'inévitable !

Les agents Khey et Asky rentrèrent dans la voiture tantôt installer ici pour servir de barrage, puis, ils firent demi-tour et s'éloignèrent au loin alors que les flammes de la voiture s'apaisaient.

- Bon Dieu ! Encore un peu et s'était cuit !

- Bordel, de la chance que les portières se sont ouverte, et que j'ai pu me rendre à l'arrière pour me jeter du pont en ta compagnie !

- Mon cher ouzo, je t'en remercie. Ironisa Rhum

Les deux membres n'avaient plus le choix, la marche à pied c'est du sport, et une fois le bar atteint, ce sera le réconfort, au fond, la voiture n'était pas à leur goût, alors, pas besoin de la rembourser

**(=-=)**

Takagi avait vite appris que le sniper d'Akai Shuichi avait été utilisé au 8ème district. Il récupéra les anciennes analyses du portable de Conan. Elle était veille, et était dans un sale état. Pourtant, le laboratoire avait permis de refaire une analyse sur les empreintes enregistrées sur l'ancienne feuille, et puis même, un dossier avait été fait sur l'ordinateur.

- Rien, on ne peut lancer l'analyse supérieure ?

- Uniquement pour les cas urgent… Mais… on peut faire une exception.

L'agent lança une analyse approfondie et complète, feuilles, dossiers, empreintes, journaux, l'inspecteur Takagi venait de passer sa nuit entière à comprendre comment et pourquoi le nom d'Akai Shuichi refaisait surface. Après 2 heures d'analyse, et 5 heures d'investigations les résultats apparurent. L'inspecteur s'installa et examina les dossiers, et, découvrit la vérité.

- Impossible ! Ces empreintes ne sont pas … Alors ! Oui !

La deuxième feuille était celle de Conan, ses empreintes étaientprésentes sur le portable, cela semble logique que les siennes aussi avaient été analysées.

- Celle de Conan !?

- Takagi, que fait tu avec une analyse de Conan !?

- Eh bien, ce n'est rien ! Haha.

- Idiot ! Ne fais pas d'analyse pour rien ! Conclut l'inspecteur Sato

Maintenant loin, Takagi pût rejeter un œil sur le dossier.

-« (Pour rien ? Et savoir qu'Edogawa Conan et Shinichi Kudo ne font qu'un, ce n'est rien pour toi . » Pensa Takagi.

* * *

Ouille ! Ben voilà, ça c'est fait, Takagi à découvert l'identité de Conan. Mais il est intelligent, il n'en parle pas, bien Takagi bien !

Prochain chapitre, dédié au plan du FBI avec Conan et Okiya, le chapitre qui sert de liaison avec le tome 2, qui approche :P Moualà.

* * *

Un client arrive à la caisse et pose ses affaires, des jeux vidéos, de la nourriture, un peu de tout quoi. Un logiciel se situe à sa portée, 3 boutons :

- Review, gagne un cornichon !

- Payez le double du prix

- Vous laissez vos courses ici ? :trollface:

Maintenant, va savoir sur quel bouton il a appuyé.

* * *

Next : Chapitre 10 : Mortel mise en scène


	11. Shuichi Akai en vie

Le premier chapitre "Révélateur" qui était attendu mine de rien. La star du jour est Okiya Subaru ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Shuichi Akai en vie **

* * *

Mardi 9 novembre,

Conan se leva, 9 heures. Collège fermé, Neige y oblige. En effet les premiers jours de neige, les collèges et lycées ferment. C'est aux alentours de décembre, que ces établissements sont bien mieux équipés et peuvent ouvrir. N'empêche, une journée de repos ne fait pas de mal.  
Il salua le professeur, qui buvait son café dans le canapé, les filles qui dormaient encore. Et dire que Conan du dormir dans un sac de couchage alors que les filles dormaient ensemble au chaud.

- Bien dormi ? Demanda le professeur

- Mais à part le froid, oui.

Le téléphone sonna, si tôt, qui cela pouvait-il être ? Conan retira le téléphone de son combiner, le haut-parleur était activé… en fait, il était cassé et le désactiver n'était plus possible.

- Okiya ? Pourquoi appelles-tu ici ?

- Désolé, petit problème du portable. Écoute Conan, prends note si tu veux.

Haibara s'était doucement incrusté dans la conversation en espionnant le détective.

- Khey et Asky, sont deux agents du FBI qui sont venu au Japon pour arrêter Ouzo et Vermouth, justement, Ouzo a pour mission de surveiller Bourbon, car il est au courant de ton activité de «Kogoro l'endormie » tout comme moi. Si tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, nous mettons un terme au plan « Mortel mise en scène » Rena et moi t'attendons à la résidence Kudo, faut qu'on parle !

- Bien, j'arrive !

Conan fit sa toilette et se prépara rapidement pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers, chose qu'il avait faite en 3 quarts d'heure, il sonna à sa propre porte. Okiya l'ouvrit, et fit rentrer le petit détective.

- Parfait, que faisons-nous ?!

- Rena, va préparer les en cas, je dois… parler avec Conan.

- Ok !

Okiya entraîna Conan dans une autre pièce, le fixant du regard.

- Bon, il est grand temps que je t'avoue la vérité. Ça date de cinq longues années, lors de l'enquête dans cette demeure, Ran était sur le point d'appeler Kudo Shinichi, tu t'es absenté et… je t'ai suivi. Dès lors, j'ai découvert ton identité... Depuis, je sais que tu es Kudo Shinichi.

- … Je…

- Je garde bien évidemment le secret... Sinon, comment a tu rétréci ?

- Gin. Il m'a piégé au tropical land et ma forcer à boire un poison.

- Je vois… Maintenant une dernière chose, comme je sais qu'Haibara est sur un antidote... Souhaites-tu en parler avec le FBI ? Ce serait un atout majeur pour notre "mission".

- Je ne sais pas trop… Je vais y réfléchir. Mais, quand même, pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé, de cette découverte ?

- J'attendais la fin du plan, je te rappelle qu'il est dangereux de balancer des noms comme ça au Japon, surtout en cette période de guerre.

Khey et Asky arrivèrent, tous les éléments du plan étaient réunis dans la pièce principale, des valises avec de l'argent, des caisses avec armes, des sachets avec des vêtements… Okiya s'agenouilla au niveau du sachet 2, il souriait. Il récupéra des vêtements et enfila une tenue, ses yeux grands ouverts.

- Sort de ta tombe... Ironisa Rena

Okiya enfila une chemise violette, alors qu'il portait déjà son pantalon noir. Khey aussi, fouillait les sacs, une casquette noire, un gilet bleu avec une chemise noire et un pantalon de même couleur, tout comme Asky. Okiya retira ses lunettes, elle ne servait à rien si ce n'est que pour son camouflage. Il récupéra une veste noire. Cette fois-ci, sa chemise n'était pas dans son pantalon, il l'avait laissé par-dessus, on change en cinq ans je suppose.

- Ça fait bizarre de te revoir ainsi, j'ai plus l'habitude...

Et finalement, Okiya retira la « perruque » qu'il portait, laissant une coiffure simple, des cheveux courts, d'un noir ardent. Il enfila son bonnet et se retourna, souriant.

- Shuichi Akai est de retour semblerait-il ?

Il but une gorgée d'eau et toussota plusieurs fois.

- Il semblerait.

Il avait retrouvé sa voix, la voix de l'agent du FBI, il avait construit ce plan, sa mise en scène terrible pour faire croire à sa mort. Donc, ce fou s'était arrangé, pour, en public, modifier sa voix ? Bien sûr que non. Son domaine ? En réalité, Okiya portait toujours au niveau de sa gorge, un modulateur de voix à courte distance, qui permettait de modifier sa voix. La voix prononcé entrer dans le collier, le modulateur modifie la voix, et la voix résonne. Le tempo est parfait, il n'y a que quelque centième de seconde de décalage entre le moment où il parle et le moment ou le modulateur parle.

- Bon, on est les seuls à ne pas savoir comment vous avez fait cette mise en scène.

**(=-=)**

_Kir tenait fermement son arme, sa première balle était à blanc. Akai n'a pas aperçu Gin sur la route, pourtant il est présent. Kir tire en direction de sa voiture, et indique donc son emplacement, ainsi, il saurait s'en sortir si celui-ci passait par là après sa mort._

_Akai, qui avait bu une boisson rougeâtre un peu plus tôt, ouvrit sa bouche, laissant du faux sang couler du coin de celle-ci. Il avait gardé une gorgée de cette liqueur dans sa bouche tout ce temps ? Oui._

_Sa main droite est dans sa poche, logique, il faut qu'il se serve rapidement de sa main gauche pour la poser sur l'endroit de sa fausse blessure et éclatez la poche contenant du sang. Cette fois, c'est la prise de sang sur le cadavre du membre de l'organisation qui a permis le fonctionnement du plan._

_Le sang coule alors, et Kir pose son arme sur sa tête._

_- Pensez que vous iriez si loin !_

_Ce message s'adressait à Gin, en quelques sortes, un message codé. Si loin, dans le piège d'Akai, pendant une longue semaine, Gin avait pris de gros risque pour le piéger._

_Kir tire, et une véritable balle part, Akai portait cette fois ci un double bonnet, sur le deuxième, celui qu'on voit, une autre poche de sang éclate et le sang gicle. En effet, au poumon, Akai l'avait serré pour l'éclater, mais le sang coulait vers le bas, doucement. Le bonnet était différent, la balle éclate la poche et le sang gicle par la pression de la balle bien trop forte. La balle se plante dans une barre de fer dans le premier bonnet, invisible car sous le deuxième. Akai s'échappe de la voiture par le côté conducteur avant que la bombe n'explose, tout comme Camel auparavant puis se déguise en Okiya Subaru, avant de construire le plan « Mortel mise en scène »._

**(=-=)**

- Et maintenant, tu peux te « montrer » en public ?

- Non, je vais continuer en Okiya jusqu'à la fin du plan, celle où on affronte Bourbon, sous ma véritable identité. Une fois le plan achevée, je pourrais revenir celui que j'étais avant.

- Pourquoi donc tout ce cirque ?

- Je cherchais à voir si c'était la bonne taille, et je vais avoir besoin de vêtement pour la septième phase du plan.

- Ohé ohé.

Akai s'avança dans le salon, et tira une valise du dessous de canapé, en l'ouvrant, plusieurs armes et munitions s'y trouvaient.

- Parfait, une fois Bourbon hors-service je… Commença Akai

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Bourbon doit être éloigné ? Je ne comprends pas ! Demanda Khey

- C'est celui qui me recherche le plus, activement, dépassant une certaine limite. Il doute d'Okiya, il suspecte Conan, il… Bref, je ne prends aucun risque.

- Suspecter Conan ? Pardon ?! S'écria Asky

Conan lança un regard à Akai, un signe de tête se fit voir. « Oui » disait-il. Akai fût surpris, il avait rapidement pris sa décision.

- Conan Edogawa n'a jamais existé, en réalité, ce petit est Shinichi... Kudo Shinichi.

- C'est une plaisanterie . Ironisa Khey

- Loin de là, Gin l'a assommé de derrière et lui a fait avaler un poison expérimental du nom d'Apotoxine 4869, dès lors, il a pris son identité…

Akai raconta l'histoire complète de Conan, sans oublier les moindres détails.

- Maintenant, sachez que vous devez garder ce secret. Sauf pour les personnes suivantes : Heiji Hattori, Haibara Aï alias Shiho Miyano, Hiroshi Agasa, Jodie, James, Azua et Camel qui seront mis au courant dans la semaine. Une dernière chose, personne ne doit savoir que je suis en vie, même le FBI, d'ailleurs, ne dite rien à propos de Conan, même pour le FBI finalement, tant que je ne serais pas revenu.

- Bon il faut savoir à la fin ! On se tait à propos du petit et de toi jusqu'à ce que tu …

- Non, vous ne dîtes rien ! Je m'occupe de toi, ça ira plus vite.

**(=-=)**

QG du FBI,

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Jodie

- On attends que l'organisation prévoie à nouveau un stupide plan. Répondit James

- Bien.

**(=-=)**

Akai salua ses compères, il ré-enfila sa « perruque » et reprit les vêtements d'Okiya Subaru. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment pour coincer Bourbon. Les deux agents du FBI Khey et Asky rentrèrent, ensemble, dans l'hôtel où ils logeaient. Quant à Conan, il ne devait en parler à personne pas même à Haibara, le moment venue, il pourra le lui dire.

Arrivé à la résidence du professeur Agasa, il ouvrit la porte. Il était maintenant 11 heures et quart.

- Alors, ça se présente comment ? Demanda Haibara

- Hein ? Répondit le détective

- Que faisais-tu avec Okiya ?

- Ne oh… rien, on fouillait les dossiers de Rena, les dernières informations sur l'organisation.

- Je vois.

Il neigeait encore, la ville en était recouverte, et finalement, accompagnée d'Haibara et d'Ayumi, Conan se rendit à la patinoire la plus proche. Il fallait bien se détendre, surtout avec la dose de stress qui n'allait plus tarder à surgir, suite à la confrontation avec Amuro Toru alias Bourbon.

**(=-=)**

Bar « Poirot », 20 heures.

Une heure avant la fermeture, Okiya prit un café. Un café le soir ? Avait-il envie de passer une nuit blanche ?

- Okiya, comment tu vas ?

- Amuro. Bien, et toi ?

- Bien bien. Pourquoi tu bois un café avant de dormir ?

- Ça ne me dérange pas, ça ne m'empêche certainement pas de dormir, ne t'en fais pas.

- On va bientôt fermer, dépêche-toi ! Ironisa Amuro

- Une heure ! Ça va oui !?

- Je rigole.

Amuro se retira, sous l'œil attentif d'Okiya, qui le suivait de près.

- (Hin. Dire que je fais ami ami avec ma cible)

Okiya souriait, un sourire assez sadique. Alors que son œil droit grand ouvert, montrait la haine qu'il portait envers Amuro... Non, Bourbon, l'ennemi de son père : Ideo Sera.

* * *

Okiya Akai. Comme je m'y attendais pas du tout ! C'est une révélation inattendu ! C'était trop chaud de deviner son identité ! Ouah choqué là !

Ok ? Chapitre 10 achevée, quel soulagement. Plus que trois, et le tome 1 sera achevée. Bon dieu ! Déjà ? ... Sinon, le prochain chapitre ne verra pas le jour avant ce week-ends, dommage :P

* * *

Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh ! Un bouton review ! Chérie écrase le ! Viiiiiiiiteeee !

Calme toi, si tu clique dessus, tu gagne un cornichon, et tu gâche seulement 15 secondes de ta journée ! C'est si dur ?


	12. Asky fut tué

**[Changement de programme ! Les chapitres 11 et 12 étant bien trop court, j'ai fais la hyper fusion des chapitres, tel yugioh. Maintenant, nous sommes à un chapitre de la fin du tome 1.]**

* * *

Avant dernier chapitre du 1er tome, vu le titre du chapitre, vous vous doutez bien qu'il va se passer quelque chose. De toute manière, je vous laisse un clifhanger à la fin du denrier chapitre et un petit à celui-là. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Asky fut tué**

* * *

Mardi 9 novembre, 14 heures.

Gin se tenait sur le toit d'un building, ses yeux étaient vides, on distinguait la haine. Un fusil de précision était posé sur le petit muret qui servait de rebord à l'immeuble, un silencieux était sagement glissé sur l'arme. Gin posa son œil sur la lunette de visée, on pouvait voir le sénateur dans son bureau, celui qui voulait dénoncer au Japon entier l'existence de l'organisation. J'ai la nette impression qu'il ne pourra parler à la télévision.

- Va donc rejoindre Pastis, crétin !

Gin fit feu, la balle traversa la rue, de haut soit, explosa la vitre qui séparer le bureau de Gin, et se logea dans le crâne du sénateur. Le voilà, mort, la tête sur le bureau, le sang coulait. Aucune trace n'avait été laissé par Gin, on ne retrouve pas quelqu'un avec des empreintes laissées par un fusil.

Gin prit son oreillette, l'attacha à son oreille, puis commençait à discuter. La voix du boss s'entendait légèrement, il le félicita. Peu après, notre tueur reprit en main son arme et descendit de l'immeuble pour retourner dans sa voiture, Porsche 356 A.

- Il est mort ? Demanda Vodka

- Bien sûr. Répondit Gin

- Ramène-nous au bar, qu'on traque à ta victoire ! Fit Vermouth

- Tu m'as pris pour ton chauffeur personnel ?

- C'est ça, bon tu démarres ou bien ?

Gin eut une certaine crainte, un choc en lui-même, il venait de commettre une erreur. En quittant l'immeuble, il avait croisé un homme habillé de bleu et de noir. Cet homme lui avait souri, et s'était dirigé vers le toit.

- Conduit Vodka, ramène donc cette alcoolique ambulante, je dois m'occuper de quelque chose.

Il descendit de sa voiture, et retourna dans l'immeuble, confiant.

**(=-=)**

Je buvais au Poirot, en compagnie de Bourbon, toujours en mission de surveillance, le Boss qui doute de lui, et dire que je savais pourquoi. Bourbon connaissait l'activité de Conan en tant que Kogoro l'endormie, en revanche, il ne connaît pas sa véritable identité. Peu après, Vodka et Vermouth débarquèrent, l'air de rien, dans un bar qu'ils ne connaissaient même pas.

- Ouzo ! Ça fait un bail ! Fit Vermouth.

- Deux heures. Répondis-je en souriant

- En effet ! Ironisa l'actrice.

Moi, j'avais fini mon verre, je m'étais rendu à l'extérieur, face à l'agence de détectives, ma moto était gentiment restée à sa place, et je put m'en emparer. Après avoir fait à mes « amis » je m'étais mis en route. Mais, je n'avais pas remarqué que deux silhouettes surveiller de près Vermouth, Okiya et Conan.  
Tant pis, je ne pouvais de toute manière rien faire, vu que je ne les avais pas vus de suite.

- Khey, tu me reçois . Fit Okiya/Akai

- Ouais. Répondit le concerner

- Vermouth est toujours dans le bar, avec bourbon, on ne peut intervenir aujourd'hui. On remballe. Des nouvelles d'Asky ?

- Je ne sais pas où il est, il a dit qu'il se rendait à la place Zabuchy, régler quelque chose.

**(=-=)**

Gin venait d'atteindre le 8ème étage, celui qui permettait l'accès au toit. La place Zabuchy se trouvait juste en face du building. Étonnant quand on sait qu'il ne faut que 5 minutes en voiture pour rejoindre le bar « Poirot ».

Gin marchait lentement, il posa la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit d'une traite… s'avançant dans la lumière, il vit une silhouette sombre un chouïa plus loin.

- J'en étais sûr ! Dit-il

**(=-=)**

Moi, j'étais au bar habituel de l'organisation, pour rencontrer à nouveau le Boss et lui faire part des mésaventures de Bourbon, comme il me l'avait demandé il y a quelques jours. J'ouvris la porte après avoir toqué, il m'accueillit chaleureusement.

- Alors, que me cache Bourbon ? Demanda le boss

- Eh bien, désolé Boss, mais il ne cache rien, j'ai bien discuté avec lui, je les accompagnais partout, pourtant, rien de suspect. Répondis-je

- Je vois, alors je m'étais fait des idées.

- Peut-être pas, il est peut-être bon acteur.

- Peux-tu continuer de le surveillez ?

- Bien sûr, Boss.

Il me remercia, et me fit sortir.

**(=-=)**

Jodie sortie du « Poirot » à son tour avec James, elle croisa par hasard Okiya, depuis quelque temps, elle le trouvait suspect via à vis de vermouth. Elle avait également remarqué le fait que Conan reste souvent à ses côtés. Pour quelle raison ? Elle n'en savait rien, en revanche, elle savait autre chose : Okiya lui cache quelque chose.

- Monsieur Subaru ?! Cria Jodie

- Oui ? Dit-il en s'approchant de l'agent.

- Je voulais savoir, vous connaissez Akai Shuichi.

- Non.

- Vous êtes bon au fusil de précision, je me trompe ?

- Exact.

- Et, Conan, pourquoi vous…

- Mais dis donc, ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, Jodie !

Il s'éclipsa, en compagnie de Conan. En commettant quelques erreurs : L'appelez Jodie, et sa façon de parler. Jodie confirma ses doutes : Okiya et Conan lui cachent quelque chose !

**(=-=)**

Gin s'approcha lentement.

- FBI je présume ! Demanda Gin.

- Agent Asky, dit-il en se retournant, Gin je présume.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ?!

- Qu'a tu fais à Ouzo ! Je sais que tu l'as entrainé dans ta saleté d'organisation !

Il était devenu fou, s'en prendre à Gin de cette manière, pour moi ! Mais qui est-il ? Asky prit une arme rapidement de sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à tirer quand…

PISH !

Gin fit feu avec son silencieux avant qu'il ne presse la détente.

- Idiot ! Tenter de me tuer ainsi, pour qui tu me prends ? Hein ?!

Une deuxième puis une troisième balle toucha Asky.

- Oui, je suis celui qui a recruté Ouzo, oui, je l'ai quelque peu forcé à nous rejoindre, et je lui ai même donné le poison expérimental APTX5000 permettant de brouiller sa mémoire. Il a accepté aussitôt.

Il fit feu, encore et encore, les balles frappant l'agent de plein fouet, il gémissait, le sang coulait tel un geyser.

- Maintenant, tu vas payer ! Agent du FBI Asky

PISH !

Une dernière balle sortit du canon, la balle toucha Asky en plein torse, touchant surement un de ces poumons, celui-ci se recula dû au choc, percuta la paroi, avant de passer au-dessus et de tomber de neuf étages. Il tomba sur une voiture avant de rebondir sur celle-ci et d'atterrir dans une benne à ordure, pleine de sang. La voiture explosa, qui mit un terme à la vie de l'agent Asky.

* * *

L'intrigue avance, le tout s'accélère, et c'est sur ce chapitre, qu'un nouvel arc va voir le jour. Un remix du "Clash rouge vs noir", dans le tome 2 évidemment. Nous mettons fin au tome 1 demain ou après demain, et le tome 2 verra le jour en mi-janvier (voir avant), moualà :P

* * *

Mais qu'il et mignion ! Gentil bouton review !

1 : Adopte le, et poste une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

2 : Laisse le dans la rue.

* * *

Next : Chapitre X : Renaissance

(X = fin de tome)


	13. (Fin Tome 1) Akai face à bourbon

**Le premier tome de Night Section s'achève ici et maintenant. Le deuxième marquera le début d'un renouveau du "Clash red vs black" à ma manière ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre X : Akai face à Bourbon**

* * *

Je buvais mon verre, visiblement remplis, au bar de l'organisation. J'étais sous le choc, Gin est venu annoncer qu'un agent nommé « Asky » est mort. Pour quelle raison suis-je alors choqué ?  
Je vais vous révéler la véritable nature de cet homme, il est mon meilleur ami. Je vous rappelle que je suis du FBI, Noru... Eh bien, je suis accompagné de mes deux meilleurs amis : Odaku et Aderis. Nous avions tous un surnom, moi : Ouzo, mon alcool favoris, Odaku : Khey, et Aderis : Asky. Jusqu'au jour, où Gin m'avait proposé de les rejoindre, j'avais refusé, c'était celui que je devais tuer lors de l'opération XO77°, membre de l'organisation. On était en mission au Japon, et Gin m'avait piégé.

Il avait envoyé passer un message à Asky disant que je rester sois disant un peu plus longtemps. Le poison qu'il m'avait donné à m'empêcher de marcher trop longtemps, pour éviter de m'enfuir. Au bout de quelques jours, Asky reçut ma démission... Ça y est, j'étais Ouzo. APTX5000, qui m'a simplement fait rejoindre l'organisation. J'ai commencé les missions, Asky et Khey ont envoyé Hao au Japon, que j'ai tué alors qu'il était un de mes hommes, et...Khey est venu le premier, pensant à une trahison.

Voilà, pourquoi je suis sous le choc, le nom "Asky" me rappelait mon ami, mais... Qu'un court instant.

- Ouzo !? Je te parle ! Fit Vermouth

- Désolé, je pensais à autre chose.

- Je disais, tu veux un verre de Saké ?

- Oui je veux bien, merci !

- Allez, à la tienne !

Je m'entendais très bien avec Vermouth, chose étrange par ailleurs, de mon point de vue je veux dire. C'est aujourd'hui que tout commencer à se renverser, je retrouve peu à peu des scènes de ma mémoire avec Asky, c'est pour ça que j'ai commencé à douter de moi. Dès lors du mot « Asky » j'ai su que c'était un ami qui venait de mourir. Mais ce jour-là, toujours sous l'influence de l'organisation, je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais toujours Ouzo.

- Tiens. Ou est Bourbon au faite ?

- "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi ?" Chez lui peut-être...

- Il était censé venir ce con... Putain mais qu'il est chiant !

On en a rien à battre de ce type. Laisse le vivre. Ou bien peut-être qu'Akai et Conan ont mis fin à leur plan "top secret", je dois dire que ça ne m'arrange pas vraiment... Et avec l'arrivée de ces agents du FBI...

- Tant pis... Buvons sans lui !

Plus de doute, si ce que je penses est en train d'arriver, la guerre va officiellement commencer.

**(=-=)**

Il pleuvait, je dirais même que c'était une tempête. Amuro se trouvait dans la ruelle qui menait à sa maison, ruelle éclairée, pas celles qui sont lugubres et angoissantes.

Amuro voyait déjà sa maison au loin, mais dès lors qu'il posa son pied dans une flaque d'eau il aperçut quelqu'un en face de lui.

- Qui est-ce ? Demanda calmement Bourbon/Amuro

- Ne cherche pas la vérité Amuro. Fit Okiya

- Okiya Subaru ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?

Conan sortit également de sa cachette et fixa longuement Bourbon, il rêvait de le mettre sous les barreaux, mais ce n'était pas possible, l'organisation est trop nombreuse, la seule sortie : la mort.

- Conan ?

- Bourbon.

Amuro devenu blanc, un éclair venait de traverser sa tête.

- Je… Comment !... Non attend, Kogoro l'endormie, tu n'es pas un enfant de 15 ans.

- Non. Je ne suis pas non plus Conan Edogawa. En fait, je suis moi-même une victime de l'Organisation, et mon vrai nom est Shinichi.

- Le gamin que Gin a normalement tué ? Impossible ! Tu es censé...

Amuro sortit son arme et voulut faire feu, mais Okiya n'était pas de cet avis. Un « ça ne sert à rien dommage ! » sortit de sa bouche, sans modulateur de voix cette fois. Amuro pressa la gâchette, mais comme venait de dire Okiya, ça ne servait à rien, car il n'y avait plus de balle dans son chargeur.

- Plus de balle ? Comment ?!

- On a vidé tes balles !

_"C'est impossible ! Elle était chez moi cette arme ! Est-ce qu'ils sauraient où j'habite ?"_

- Où ? Quand ?

- Parce que tu crois que je vais te le dire !

Il était vraiment dans la merde. Bourbon était donc en face d'Okiya Subaru, qui ne lui voulait pas vraiment lui faire du bien (Euh...). Non, il était en face de son éternel rival : Shuichi Akai, mais il ne le savait pas... Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, il y avait également ce Shinichi Kudo.

- On peut te pro-

- Cette voix… Tu n'es pas...

Okiya comprit ce que voulait dire Bourbon, non Amuro. Il retira son blouson vert fermé, pour laisser une veste noire ouverte, ainsi qu'une chemise violette. et il retira ses lunettes, jugeant peut-être que c'était inutile de porter "ça" alors que les verres étaient faux... Amuro tibuta, merde... C'était lui ! C'est ce... Cette agent du FBI...

_"Il-Il a... survécu ?!"_

- Tu-Tu es... Tu es ce... Qui...

Okiya sourit,

- Shuichi Akai, FBI. Dit-il

* * *

Le tome 2 de NS approche, le clash OVL arrive, OVL signifiant Ombre vs Lumière. Soit l'organisation vs le FBI. A bientôt j'espère !


	14. (NS:Tome 2) Asky est mort

Le tome 2 de NS, OVL, ou on reprends avec Shuichi visiblement confiant, face à un Bourbon surpris et un minimum angoissé.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue**

**"Asky est mort"**

* * *

- Non... Tu...

- Akai Shuichi, FBI. Dit-il

Amuro lâcha un "Humf !"

* * *

**Black Case's**

**Partie 1 : Night Section**

**Tome 2 : Clash OVL "Ombre versus Lumière"**

* * *

Mardi 9 novembre, 20 : 15,

La pluie était terrible ce soir-là. Elle s'écroulait sur la ville emportant le moindre objet léger. Le vent soufflait aussi, mais je suppose que ce n'est pas important. Bourbon, alias Amuro était sous le choc, de l'identité de Conan mais aussi d'Okiya… Que dis-je ! Akai Shuichi.

- Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre, soit tu-

- Je ne trahirais pas l'Organisation, Shuichi Akai, et donc il est hors de question que je ne me défende pas !

Amuro remarqua qu'il portait sa ceinture de mission. Il avait une arme de secours ! Merde, si seulement il l'avait remarqué plus tôt...

Akai sortit son arme et fit feu, dans le but de maîtriser son ennemi, Amuro se jeta hors de sa vue, et sortit son arme de secours de sa ceinture, il tira mais ne toucha personne. Une autre balle sortit du canon d'Akai, elle toucha Amuro à l'épaule droite, il ne pouvait plus se servir de son arme. Sa seule chance : la grenade qu'il gardait avec lui. Il la lança, alors qu'il était derrière un mur, les autres derrières le moindre abri. L'explosion provoqua une volée de poussière ainsi qu'une épaisse fumée, il en profita pour s'enfuir.

_"Putain ! Et avec ce brouilleur, je n'ai aucun moyen de contacter Gin ! ... Ma seule chance, c'est de le tuer moi-même."_

- C'est mauvais ! Il est au courant, il va faire part de sa découverte à Gin ! S'écria Conan

Akai s'agenouilla au niveau de l'ancienne position de Bourbon.

- Non, il ne dira rien, il va plutôt se faire soigner, je l'ai touchée. Et grâce à l'émetteur posé sur son arme, on le retrouvera assez facilement. Une question d'heures. Répondit Akai

- L'émetteur, je suis bête ! Je l'avais oublié celui-là !

Akai lui lança un regard un peu moqueur, et souriait. Il plongea ses deux mains dans ses poches, et disparut dans le brouillard.

On pouvait clairement dire ce soir-là qu'Akai était bien dans la merde totale, son rival connaissait son identité, tout comme Conan, et pouvait avertir Gin. Que dis-je, j'avais oublié que le nouveau prototype de l'émetteur de Conan brouillait le réseau des téléphones portable aux alentours.

M'enfin, inutile dans un sens, Amuro pouvait toujours revoir Gin en tête à tête.

- Donc, tout ce cirque n'a servit à rien !

- Si. Maintenant que bourbon est "terrorisé" (façon de parler) je vais pouvoir arrêter ce déguisement et reprendre la mission.

- Et le FBI ?

- Pour l'instant on ne s'en occupe pas. Je ne veux et ne peux pas retrouver James, il faut que je reste discret.

_"Et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'Ouzo retrouve la mémoire..."_

**(=-=)**

Khey sauta sur sa télévision, deux corps venaient d'être retrouvés mort à la place Zabuchy, le sénateur, une balle logée dans son crâne. Il renversa au passage son soda, et son sandwich.

- Bon dieu, Asky ne répondait pas, il était sur les lieux, dites-moi qu'il n'est pas…

La journaliste prononça le nom du deuxième corps, mort. La réaction de Khey allait être terrible, et il fallait le comprendre.

- D'après les médecins, et ce ne sont encore que des hypothèses, le corps retrouvé serait celui d'un homme appelé "Asky Onara" qui serait un agent du FBI.

Khey écarquilla les yeux.

* * *

What is it teacher ? Oh, it's a review, post a review for rendre content this autor. Okay, thank you, I... ?

Anglais minable.


	15. Jodie aperçoit Akai

Mon dieu, 2 semaines pile ! Je suis trop fort ! Je roxx du poney frère' :D Bon en clair, je publie le prologue le 9, j'affirme la publication du chapitre 1 : 2 semaines après. Et ça fait 2 semaines ! Ahlàlà... Dire que j'ai écris ce chapitre il y a ... 20 minutes :D Bon il est court, mais d'après mes calculs et mes affirmations, l'intégralité du tome dépasse les 1200 mots le chapitre =)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Jodie aperçoit Akai**

* * *

Mercredi 10 novembre, 14 heures 20.

Le boss m'a confié une mission exceptionnelle, je dois tuer James Black, le directeur du FBI.  
Une mission qui me rendrait haut gradé dans l'organisation, une mission à risque aussi. James et Jodie se sont rendu à la 7 th avenue, dans un restaurant appelé « le french » … Quel nom débile ! Et ça veut dire quoi sérieux ...

Bref, j'étais donc installé sur mon petit muret (vous êtes habitués en même temps hein) avec un sniper dessus. Une camionnette plus bas de couleur noire (sans rire !) m'attendais pour s'échapper, avec à son bord Gin et Vodka.  
Seulement, vous vous en doutez, tout n'allait pas être si rose, un homme habillé d'un gilet sans manches bleutées, d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche se montra. Un bonnet noir sur la tête aussi… Il s'agissait bien sûr d'Akai, Conan était également présent, dans la voiture de Sera, qui était aux courantes de son identité je précise.

- Talkiewalkie : Tout est en place ?, Demanda Conan

- Ouais, ça va chier !

- Tu est sûr de toi ? Si Ouzo te voit, il saura la vérité !

- Je m'inquiète plutôt de Gin, mais dois-je te rappeler que si je n'interviens pas, mon patron mourra ?!

- Je sais…

Il tourna le bouton de l'appareil pour le mettre sur off.  
Moi j'étais fin prêt, et Gin m'avait accordé 10 secondes… Une fois à 0, PAN ! James sera mort ! Ou presque… Jodie discutée avec ma cible, un dossier sur le bureau.

- C'est quoi encore !? Fit James

- Les dossiers de la mort d'Asky, il faut que je comprenne qui l'a tué et comment.

- Je vois, même si la réponse paraît évidente.

10…

J'étais stressé d'un côté, mais plutôt content de l'autre. James était assis dans son siège, une tasse sur la table, qu'il prenait parfois pour boire une gorgée.

9…

- Akai, Gin est à ta droite ! Fit Conan.

8…

- Fuck ! S'il me voit c'est foutu !

7…

- Fais-le, mais le plus discrètement possible !

6…

Je suis prêt, le doigt sur la gâchette !

Le bruit d'un klaxon me sortit de ma pensée, un camion, un poids lourd venait de m'interrompre.

- Qu'est-ce que !?

C'était très intelligent, venant d'Akai… Malheureusement, ce jour-là je ne pouvais savoir qu'il s'agissait de lui…

5… Que !?

Le micro de Gin fit un bruit étrange. Voilà que l'homme à la chemise et au gilet bleuté se mit à arrêter les voitures arrivant. Sortant son insigne du FBI : « Akai Shuichi »  
Le fait d'arrêter les voitures venait de provoquer un embouteillage comme jamais. Me faisant perdre de vue la cible mouvante qui venait de s'approcher des camions.

- Ouzo ! Feu ! Tire !

BANG

Je fis feu, j'exécutais les ordres de Gin. Mais où se trouvait James, va savoir, mêlée à la foule. Je pouvais le distinguer à travers des vitres de voiture, d'où le fait que je fasse feu.  
Akai venait de ranger son insigne, lorsque Jodie passa dans son dos, en le poussant légèrement.

- Jodie ! Pensa-t-il, souriant.

- Akai tires-toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! Fit Conan à la vue d'Akai sur la route.

- Il a croisé Jodie, la voilà ton explication !

Jodie se retourna, comme elle le pensait, elle avait sans le vouloirbousculé quelqu'un, enfin légèrement frôler plutôt. Elle vit l'homme en question un peu plus loin, disparaitre dans la foule.

- Mince, je n'ai pas pu m'excuser … Mais attend, cet homme, c'est lui !

- De quoi tu parles Jodie ?

- C'est lui qui a fait son intervention ! Il t'a sauvé, et il ressemblait à…

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, n'as-tu pas tiré un trait sur lui ? Et puis, on le remerciera une fois qu'on le recroisera, il a disparu et si on le recherche maintenant, on mourra.

- (Pourquoi réagir de cette façon ?) Bien.

Akai entra dans la voiture, avant de distinguer la camionnette de Gin faire demi-tour et partir au loin.

Mais alors, comment ? Comment a-t-il su ? Eh bien, cela s'est produit la veille.

- Akai ! C'est un fax de Sera, elle a réussi à suivre Vermouth, Ouzo piste James et risque de l'abattre !

- Kudo, on peut dire que t'es directe comme gars. Bon, appelle Sera, dit lui de venir nous prendre à la fourrière. Vermouth va sûrement rejoindre Gin au Poirot, vu qu'il s'y trouve.

- Compris !

Dès lors, Akai avait improvisé le plan de l'embouteillage, venant de lui, c'était évident.

**(=-=)**

Ran reçu un SMS particulier, elle se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain pour rejoindre le salon.

- Objet : … -

Salut Ran. Ça faisait longtemps, voilà, il est temps que tu saches quelque chose d'important. Je t'ai fait souffrir, et j'en suis conscient, je t'ai fait pleurer, et j'en suis désolé, mais il était temps. Je serais bientôt de retour à Beika, quelques jours, et de là, je te raconterais tout, car, tu as le droit de savoir.

**Shinichi.K**

* * *

Ben j'allais pas faire "Confrontation du rouge et du noir 2 :Commencement" c'est trop long déjà (-_-') et c'est trop louche (surtout le "2" -') donc j'ai trouvez un joli titre =) A bientôt ! (La sem. pro normalement)

* * *

Bouton review en vue ! A l'abordage !


	16. Okiya démasqué

Le début de l'arc "Ombre versus Lumière" est enfin là, bonne lecture, et un grand merci ! On a dépassé les milles views !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Okiya démasqué !**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Jeudi 11 Novembre, il était 8 heures.

Une silhouette approcha du quartier général du FBI, quelques agents patrouillaient dans le coin, une fois ceux-ci écartés, l'homme entra. L'air de rien il pénétra dans une section ne lui étant pas destinée : Section A couloir 1. C'est au bout du couloir que se trouvent les casiers et équipements des agents.  
À plusieurs reprises, la silhouette du se planquer, se faufiler, trembler même pour échapper aux agents.

- Enfin !

Il arriva au casier No°3 : Akai Shuichi.

- C'est bien ça, James ne l'a pas jetée ! Mais attend, ça signifie, que Jodie ou l'un des hauts gradés doute de ma mort ? Bon sang…

C'était Akai, qui prit son équipement en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement, deux agents entrèrent dans ce fameux couloir, et, n'allaient pas tarder à découvrir qu'Akai était en vie.

Celui-ci ouvrit une fenêtre, et se jeta littéralement dehors, tel un Yamakasi ou un malade comme vous le souhaitez.

- Je ne remercierais jamais assez Jodie d'avoir fait en sorte que des buissons se trouvent ici…

Oui car, ce couloir 1 se trouve bien au 2ème étage, je vous laisse imaginer Akai tomber de deux étages puis s'écraser dans le sol…  
Akai rejoignit la voiture qui l'attendait sagement à l'extérieur, Masumi Sera ainsi que Conan s'y trouvaient (eux aussi, Sage, comme une image)

- Tu peux y allez !

Conan était un peu sur les nerfs, mi-excitée, mi-mécontent…  
Haibara avait enfin avancé sur l'antidote, oui, celui de l'APTX, pas un antidote pour soigner une quelconque maladie.

- Mais sourit bon sang !

- Faire disparaitre Conan va être difficile, surtout en période de guerre, et en plus, faire apparaitre Shinichi durant, justement, cette période, risque d'être quasi impossible !

- Tu as bien dit « Quasi » ?

- Très drôle !

- Hahaha…

**(=-=)**

Complexe de l'organisation, 14 heures.

La porte du Boss, qui évidemment, se trouvait au sommet du complexe était désormais ouverte, c'est moi (Ouzo) qui en sortit.  
En fait, le complexe est un bâtiment, assez simple, en contrebas d'une colline, avec pas mal d'habitations. À l'accueil, ce n'est qu'une pure pharmacie, à l'arrière les laboratoires, les étages du dessus, les bureaux etc.… Et le sous-sol, l'antre de l'autre porte située derrière le bâtiment, et au passage, bien camouflé y mener (au sous-sol !). En sortant de là, on atterrit dans une ruelle étroite, avec sur les deux côtés des murs appartenant à d'autre buildings.

Une impasse à gauche, la droite mène au garage, là ou encore un sous-sol, garde les véhicules des membres. Et forcément, un garage souterrain a toujours une entrée, menant juste devant la rue, protégée par une « porte » de ferraille. Sympa comme base hein ? Tout ça, à Tokyo.

Je disais donc, que la porte du boss venait d'être ouverte, j'en sortis, content. Monsieur Amuro Toru alias Bourbon aurait disparu…

- Hum… Akai et Shinichi seraient tombés sur lui, par, je suppose, le plus grand des hasards !

- Peu importe, si Amuro est mort, ce n'est pas une grande perte…

Vous vous en êtes rendu compte, je n'aimais pas Amuro, ce n'était qu'une connaissance, et je l'utilisais pour parvenir à mes fins : Atteindre le sommer de l'organisation.  
Après quelques pas, le tableau des missions venait d'être mis à jour, et je vis Gin et Vodka partir en trombe dans la Porsche.  
Gin avait une petite chose à régler avec un traitre, un agent de l'organisation qui devait faire chanter (du verbe chantage attention !) un des directeurs des médias de la ville de Nara.

D'ailleurs, il venait de l'attraper, dans une ruelle (encore^^) à l'arrière d'un restaurant.

- Tu n'as pas fait la part du boulot, Henski, je vais devoir... Te le faire payer.

Gin devait faire vite, des sirènes de police se faisaient entendre, et, d'après les cris du restaurant, un accident venait d'éclater.

- Gin, non attend… je vais le faire… laisse-moi du temps bordel !

- C'est bien trop tard...

- Gin… Non !

Et pam ! Le voilà mort, sur le sol, baignant dans son propre sang.

- On s'arrache !

**(=-=)**

Agence du détective Mouri, 2 heures du matin.  
Mardi 12 novembre.  
Une camionnette s'arrêta devant l'agence, trois hommes en noir (HEN) apparurent alors.

- Ils sont là ! Fit Akai en posant un silencieux sur son arme

- Parfait ! Répondit Sera en faisant de même

- Hallelujah ! Répondit Conan avec son sourire habituel

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de la serrure de la porte, l'un d'entre eux y déposa une liqueur étrange.

**- Flash-back -**

- Voici notre nouveau produit ! Il suffit tout simplement d'en mettre sur une quelconque serrure, et n'importe quel outil ou clé pourra ouvrir la porte ou l'objet gênant en question. Fit Gin

- Je vois, on peut donc commencez notre mission dès ce soir ? Demanda un agent des HEN

- Bien sûr ! Je compte sur vous !

- Compris !

Le nouveau produit de l'organisation avait auparavant été testé, je pense que vous vous en doutez aussi, il marche à merveille, dommage que je ne l'ai utilisé qu'une seule fois, ce fameux 27 novembre, le jour où se termine notre histoire, mais passons.  
Le tableau des missions fût mis à jour, une nouvelle fois…

**Mission No° 4**

**[Agent B, C et Vodka]**

**Fouillez l'agence de Kogoro Mouri**

**- Fin FlashBack -**

- Prête sœurette ?

- Ouaip frèro !

- C'est mignon !

5…

4...

3…

2…

1…

L'agent ouvrit la porte.

PISH !

La balle traversa son crâne dans un son métallique totalement sourd.  
Le deuxième agent se jeta à l'arrière de la voiture, et y récupéra un fusil de précision. Vodka prit ses jumelles et localisa les deux fouteurs de trouble.

- Je ne vois pas leurs visages ! Bâtiment à 6 heures, 850 yards ! Impossible !

L'agent fit feu, silencieux également installer, aucune balle n'atteignit Akai, c'est Sera qui fit feu. L'agent fut touché.

- Ksa ! (Merde en japonais, je n'en pouvais plus de ne pas en mettre !)

Vodka prit ses jambes à son cou et accourut à l'abri dans des passages étroits.

BOUM (rien trouvé de mieux …)

La voiture explosa, et Kogoro ouvrit la fenêtre en vitesse.

- Nani ? (Quoi en japonais)

Il repéra un bâtiment assez loin, ainsi qu'une petite lumière jaune. Il attrapa finalement ses jumelles, et...

- Que !

Kogoro aperçut ce qui semblerait-être, une veste bleutée, qu'il connaissait très bien. En fait, il l'avait déjà aperçu, une connaissance de Conan la portait.

- Okiya Subaru ? L'ami de Ran ?

Et sur ces mots, qui venaient de sortir de la bouche du détective, Vodka, plus bas, souriait étrangement.

- Gin, j'ai enfin trouvé la cause de tes malheurs ! Dit-il dans un micro

* * *

Cliffhanger

Okiya est repérer ? Conan avec ? Sera avec ? Vous le saurez dans quelques jours :P Et encore merci pour les 1000 views, c'est émouvant (mouchoir!) bref. Vous aurez aussi remarquez que j'ai mis les trois tomes dans une fiction, c'est bien mieux ainsi je trouve :P

* * *

Après l'île aux trésors, pirate des caraïbes, la planète aux trésors, trésors perdus, peter pan 2, et des centaines d'autres films de trésors, j'ai enfin trouvez un nom de film magique ! Le voici le voilà, je vous présente ma création : Le review aux trésors, perdu dans des forêts de follows, aux sombres marécages remplis de favorites !

Allez; rien que pour le nom, ça mérite un com' =)


	17. Bourbon retrouvé

Hey hey hey ! La suite, je l'avais prédit, comme les Mayas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Bourbon est retrouvé !**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Mardi 12 novembre.

Toujours en pleine nuit, la voiture de Vodka s'en alla au loin, et pourtant…

2 heures du matin, Akai se jeta sur sa moto, accompagnée de Conan, il accéléra au pas de course, et une poursuite s'engagea.

Akai vit enfin Vodka, il n'était plus très loin à présent, il tourna à gauche, puis à droite, tentant de semer son poursuivant, car oui Vodka, savait désormais qu'un home lui suivait, qui plus est, il se doutait même de son identité.

Au bout de quelques rues, il prit une oreillette et l'accrocha à son oreille, traversant rue et ruelle pour s'enfuir.

- Gin, je suis dans la merde, tu n'as pas un moyen de m'en sortir ?

- Ta position !

- Je suis à l'intersection du grand nord, près de la voie B

- Pas de soucis, essaye de rejoindre le poste A sur la 4ème

- Tu plaisantes ! C'est à des dizaines de…

BIP

Gin n'avait pas laissé le choix à vodka, il s'exécuta, et tenta de rejoindre la 4ème.  
Sur le chemin, Akai tenta à plusieurs reprises de sortir son arme pour crever un des pneus de la voiture, chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire.  
Conan récupéra l'arme, et tenta à son tour. Une balle, et encore, Vodka jonglait entre les voies de circulation, empêchant le détective.  
Plus loin, une route en réparation se fit voir, et c'était désormais un jeu d'esquive qui se mit en place. Akai esquiva tout obstacle, il prit même un seau pour atterrir à côté de la voiture.

Conan tira, le pneu se creva. Dommage, une seconde supplémentaire aurait suffi, la grue explosa, et s'effondra sur la route. Akai tourna vivement sur la droite, pénétrant dans un bâtiment via la vitre tout en déclenchant l'alarme.

- Bordel ! Pourquoi la grue s'est-elle effondrée ?! Explosa Akai

- Gin ? Fit Conan

- Peut-être…

- Vous avez eu de la chance cette fois-ci, Silver Bullet. Exposa Ouzo

- Bon, rentrons, les deux malades en vie, on n'a plus rien à foutre ici ! Répondit Vermouth

- Tu as raison, partons.

La police arriva sur les lieux, et malheureusement, les dégâts étaient terribles.

**(=-=)**

Gare de Tokyo. 11 heures.

- Putain, il était temps ! Pensa un homme vêtu de noir

Un dossier à la main, il s'installa à une table d'un petit snack non loin, il posa les papiers avant de se tourner vers la télé.  
« Tôt dans la nuit, une grue du IVe arrondissement s'est effondré sur la route en réparation, avant d'endommager un bâtiment non loin. Les dégâts seraient très élevés, un total de 15 millions de… »

- Bah, un coup de l'organisation c'est sûr ! Pensa l'homme

Il ouvrit le dossier qu'il portait tantôt, une photo nette y était sagement intégrée :  
Asky.

- Allez, montre-moi ton subterfuge, je sais pertinemment que tu n'es pas mort ! Reprit l'homme dans ses pensées.

_"Donc, il aurait pris plusieurs balles, serait tombés du toit, avant d'atterrir sur une voiture . C'est étrange, il a rebondi sur la voiture, je ne pense pas que celle-ci soit un trampoline… À moins que… Était-ce réellement une voiture ? … Hum. Je vais devoir faire appel à Khey… Sans qu'il le sache bien sûr !"_

Khey, celui qui était au plus mal, il passait sa journée à boire dans un bar, pensant à son collège et aussi ami, qui était mort il y a peu… Mourir de la sorte, pourquoi a-t-il rejoint Gin sur le toit ? Était-il fou ?

- Pauvre con ! Explosa Khey avant de fondre en larmes

- Te mesurer à Gin dans pareille situation ! Pensa l'agent

- J'espère pour toi que le fait que le corps retrouvé n'est pu être identifié que par des hypothèses faites de toi quelqu'un de vivant, pour que je puisse te tuer.  
Bien sûr, il rigolait, jamais il ne le tuerait.

Mais c'est vrai, le corps retrouvé fût analysé mais trop « sale » pour l'identifier, ce ne sont que des paroles en l'air…

Hypothèse 1 : Akai a demandé à Asky de se faire passer pour mort

Hypothèse 2 : Il joue un rôle de « Disparu sans laisser de trace »

Hypothèse 3 : Il est mort

Nul ne sait laquelle est la bonne…

**(=-=)**

Conan attendait avec impatience Haibara.

18 heures

Haibara venait de finir son prototype de l'APTX. Un qui est censé le rendre en Kudo Shinichi pendant 7 jours, une semaine entière !

- Le voilà ! L'apotoxine 700B !

- Fantastique ! Merci Haibara

- Mais n'oublie pas ! Pas de discussions avec Ran, tu n'es pas censé être vu !

- Oui oui…

- Et Conan est malade, la belle vie quoi…

- Parle pour toi !

Conan entra dans une des chambres de la maison du professeur, il avala d'une traite la pilule.

- AAARGH !

Conan était à moitié inconscient, la douleur était beaucoup plus forte que d'habitude, n'est-ce pas normal ? 7 jours au lieu de 24 heures…

- Aaaaa…

…

18 heures 07

Shinichi sortit de la chambre, qui fût vite accueillis par le professeur, de l'humour bien sûr.

- Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi !

- Mais c'est drôle ! Fit Haibara

- Je confirme ! Acheva le professeur

Shinichi fit signe à ses amis il quitta la maison.

Mais en fait…

**- FlashBack -**

Akai se leva, il rechargea son arme.

- Tu en es sûr ? Tu vas accepter ? Fit Akai

- Oui, maintenant que le FBI est au courant de mon identité, je peux travailler à leurs côtés plus ouvertement. Répondit Conan

- Tu seras alors Kero Hachu, agent du FBI. Ce chapeau devrait cacher un minimum ton visage, ces vêtements de même, et cette sorte de « bandana » autour du cou qui cache ton menton. Tu es tout beau !

- Oui bah merci ! Bon, je te communique les premières infos demain, à la prochaine… !

…

- Fais gaffe à ton derrière, Kudo.

**- Fin FlashBack -**

**Bar de l'organisation**

- Ce n'est pas normal, Bourbon à disparût et ne donne aucune nouvelle… Sil il nous a trahi, je le tue !

- Mais non ! Bourbon prend une pause certainement.

- Ouzo, je respecte ton optimisme.

Gin avait raison, Bourbon à disparût…

Akai doit d'ailleurs bien remercier Khey, ça y est, il a trouvé la cachette d'Amuro.  
Lui qui était ivre mort il n'y a pas quatre heures, voilà qu'il trouve sa planque grâce à des discussions dans son bar.

C'est donc Shinichi alias Kero et Akai en Okiya qui s'y rendent.

- Cette fois Amuro, je ne te laisserais pas t'enfuir

Et Amuro les vit… De sa fenêtre, de son bunker, de sa cachette…

- Je l'ai toujours dit, je suis le seul à pouvoir se tuer… Et je t'aurais, de mes mains, Akai Shuichi.

La voiture s'arrêta net devant la planque d'Amuro, et d'une traite, à l'aide d'une force de frappe impressionnante…  
Akai ouvrit la porte.

* * *

Cliffhanger

Quel hypothèse est la bonne ? 1 ? 2 ? 3 ? On ne le saura pas avant un moment... Bon, je suis gentil, on le saura dans le tome 3. Violent !

* * *

Après plus belle la vie, les cht'is à ..., les marseillais à..., scène de ménage, secret story, malcolm, how i met you mother, l'ile des tentation, koh lanta, l'ile des vérités, les anges de la télé réalité, etc.. Voici une nouvelle émission : La scène du review : Rencontre avec un follow pour vaincre une favorite.

Allez; rien que pour le nom, ça mérite un com' =)

Next : Chapitre 4 : OVL Avancement


	18. Subaru doit être éliminé

Allez, un dernier chapitre ou il y a peu d'action et pas mal de blabla et explication, rien que le titre du chapitre suivant montre que sa commence à péter dans tout les sens *FAIS TOUT PETER!* J'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne lecture, en anglais Good Speak (LOOOOL !)(Anglais minable je sais) =)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Okiya doit être éliminé**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta net devant la planque d'Amuro, et d'une traite, d'une force impressionnante…

Akai ouvrit la porte.

Non, il ne l'ouvrit pas, il l'explosa.

- Que !

**(=-=)**

Le ciel était noir, avec de l'orage en prime... La neige était présente elle aussi.

2 heures du matin, Mercredi 13 novembre.

En ce moment même, Akai et Kero (Shinichi) se rendent chez Bourbon.

En ce moment même, Heki réfléchis.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi avoir foncé tête baissée ?

Heki cherche une faille dans la mort d'Asky, mais d'après l'expression de son visage, il n'avait rien trouvé.

Le gilet par balle ? Non. Des balles à blanc ? Voyons, on parle de Gin là !

- Mais attend... ! Oui !

Heki afficha un sourire sadique sur son visage.

**(=-=)**

- Que !

Amuro n'était pas là… Kero se jeta sur une des fenêtres.

- Il s'enfuit ! En motoneige !

- Il y en a deux autres dehors ! Rattrapons-le ! S'écria Okiya alias Akai

Kero ouvrit la porte de derrière et, de ses jambes, bondit sur la première motoneige, suivis de près par Akai. Kero se lança à sa poursuite, avec le vent et la tempête, la visibilité était réduite. Kero devait slalomer entre arbres et pins.

Amuro descendit la montagne à pleine puissance, il avait une grande maitrise de son véhicule. Tandis qu'Akai se mit dans une mauvaise situation, une pierre se coinça dans sa motoneige et le força à rentrer dans un buisson assez épais.

- Ksaa ! Hurla Akai (Ksa = Merde en japonais)

Kero continua la poursuite, jusqu'au moment où Amuro se jeta de sa motoneige.

- Ce n'était pas prévu ça ! Dit-il, en deux soupirs

La falaise s'arrêtait ici, le chemin qu'avait pris Amuro était le mauvais.

- Tu n'as nulle part où allez, bourbon !

- J'en étais sûr depuis le début, ce n'était pas normal !

- De ?

- Okiya, tu lui as fait confiance dès le début, comme Akai.

- C'est maintenant que tu dis ça . Tu n'en savais rien !

- Je ne suis pas détective pour faire joli ! Et encore, dans le mystery train, quand j'ai vu Akai me balancer sa grenade à la gueule…

- Désolé Amuro, mais on doit te faire taire !

- Tu n'auras sûrement pas l'occasion de le faire.

Kero se sentit idiot, son arme, où était-elle ? Non, tombé pendant la descente ? Oui.

Amuro sortit son arme, et la pointa en sa direction.

- Kudo… Tu ne me laisses plus le choix.

- Q…

BANG

Akai venait de débarquer, tout en tirant de son arme.

- Yabe ! (Zut ! Mince ! Crotte ! Je peux encore vous en donnez :p)

Amuro lâcha son arme dans le vide, sous le choc de la balle en plomb.

- C'était tellement évident, laissez sa maison à un parfait inconnu…

- C'est tout . Rien d'autre ? Demanda Okiya/Akai

- Si, je mettais demandé pourquoi Conan avait ton numéro alors que tu ne lui as jamais donné !

- Ah, bah ça, c'est parce que je n'étais pas mort. Reprit Akai en riant.

- Comment m'avez-vous retrouvée ?

- Je dois ça à Khey, il a utilisé son job à son avantage, grâce aux réseaux du FBI, on a pu identifier une commande au nom d'Amuro dans ce département. Et, tu n'es pas passé inaperçu, des habitants dans un bar parlaient de ta personne. Une fois ta commande effectué, tu as été livrée, et le bon de commande a facilement pu être retrouvé.

- Je vois.

- Amuro, je vais te proposer quelque chose, une seule fois, réfléchis bien… Kero t'emmène au QG, tu dis tout sur l'organisation, on t'envoie à l'étranger, tu reviens après que tes amis membres soient tombés. Qu'en dis-tu ?

- Primo, l'organisation s'agrandit de jour en jour, des assassins nous rejoignent, deuxio, Vermouth à recruter un tueur sanguinaire d'une intelligence équivalente à la vôtre, il peut me retrouver en moins d'une semaine.

- Je ne vous donnes pas une semaine...

- Tu n'auras pas l'occasion de gâcher ta dernière balle, adieu.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit d'Akai, il pointa son arme vers Bourbon… Trop tard.

- Il a sauté…

Amuro était définitivement mort, sans qu'on soit eut recours à le tuer. Il s'est suicidé, et ne sera probablement jamais retrouvé.  
Akai se tourna vers Kero, qui semblait être sous le choc.

- Il n'y a pas 15 jours, tu étais son pote, et là, tu le coinces, voire même, prêt à le tuer… Dingue !

- Ouais, mais y a pas 15 jours, tu'étais son pote, et là, tu le coinces, voire même, le pousse à se tuer… Dingue !

- Par contre, quelque chose m'inquiète …

- Quoi donc ? Demanda Kero (Kudo) en s'approchant d'Okiya/Akai

- Rhum à disparut

**(=-=)**

Complexe de l'organisation, sous-sol,

Salle B, 10 heures.

- Ouzo !

Gin venait de faire une intéressante découverte, mais vous devez sûrement déjà savoir quoi.

- Quoi ? Fis-je

- Dis-moi, le chaton qui s'est enfuis, c'est bien dirigé vers Tokyo pendant notre expédition l'autre fois ?

- Oui. Et ?

- Et ? Je viens tout juste de découvrir que son lieu de crèche est à Beika.

- (« Oulà ! Mauvais pour moi ça ! ») Je vois, et, tu vas aller la chercher ?

- D'abord il faut que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un : Masumi Sera.

- Très bien, je m'en charge.

Dliiii…

Le téléphone de Gin sonna, et celui-ci répondit d'une traite.

- Oui ?

…

- J'arrive !

Gin s'en alla, laissant un scientifique entrer dans la pièce à sa place.

- Qu'y a-t-il Dimitri ?

- Nous avons achevé le projet de l'Adeix plus tôt que prévu, le poison est opérationnelle, quant à l'Arme elle est en cours de montage... Voulez-vous tenter une première expérience ?

J'avais été promu, grâce à mes nombreuses missions à succès. Ou presque, mais on s'en moque non ?

- Évidemment ! Allons-y !

Et c'est pendant ces longs moments de tests et de réussite sur le nouveau prototype de l'organisation, que Jodie le croisa…  
L'homme qu'elle avait gardé dans un coin de sa tête pendant 5 ans…

Akai revenait de la mission avec Kero, ils passaient dans un quartier sans risque de se faire repérer. Okiya, enfin le « déguisement » était dans le coffre.  
Et c'est là, quand Jodie traversa le passage piéton en compagnie d'Azua qu'elle le vit.

- Que ?!

Une voiture bleutée, Masami conduisait, et sur le siège arrière se trouvait Kudo. Mais pas que, Akai était également présent, sur le siège avant.

Elle ne le vit qu'une seule seconde, mais cela avait suffi. Ses soupçons sont fondés désormais : Akai Shuichi, n'est pas décédé.

- Un problème ?

- Non non, j'ai cru voir quelqu'un. Reprenons.

**(=-=)**

Agence de détectives ?, Tokyo.

- Dis-moi, tu veux du café ? Fit une voix au loin.

- Non merci. Répondit un homme

- Tu sais, tu devrais faire une pause de temps en temps !

- Enquêter sur une organisation criminelle d'une telle envergure avec des pauses . Non, impossible.

- Quelle nouvelle cette fois ?

- Rhum. Un membre de l'organisation, à disparût.

- Crois-moi, je le vois dans tes yeux, fais une pause, tu vas finir par craquer, Odaku.

Et là, vous devez faire tilt ! N'avez-vous pas compris ? Odaku ? Mais si ! Souvenez-vous, Odaku est le surnom de Khey, alors, pourquoi est-ce que cet homme porte comme nom, le surnom de Khey ? Bonne question...

…

Complexe de l'organisation, 22 heures.

Bureau du Boss,

- Gin, te voilà enfin !

- Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui, Cognac m'a parlé d'un gêneur, tu sais, celui qui t'a empêché de tuer ce journaliste en t'affrontant au fusil de précision…

- Ah, lui… Et tu veux que je...

- Ouais, je veux que tu élimines Okiya Subaru.

* * *

Ouais, Gin tiens va buter Akai :trollface: problèm ? Le pauvre, sans qu'il le sache, il compte se mesurer à son éternel ennemie... Mouahahaha :sadique: j'ose pas imaginer la suite, ah non, déjà fait :D A la prochaine =)

Hrum, mesdames et messieurs bonsoir, voici donc la nouvelle créativité technologique futuriste ! Je vous présente :

Le-review-avec-fonction-favorite-et-indicateur-de- follow phone

Ça veut tout dire ! Laisse un com's si t'as aimé, ça prend 15 secondes et ça fait plaisirs, et si vraiment tu kiff à donf (comme le babybel ou le cornichon) bah poste en encore 2 chapitres après, coche favorite et follow, et reviens la semaine prochaine =) Ciao !

Sans déconner quoi... on est même pas à la moitié de la fiction ... Un total de 41 chapitres si je ne m'abuse. Ah y'a du boulot.


	19. Notre Dark Bullet : Ouzo

Ouais j'ai posté l'histoire de l'intrigue, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vous rendre un nouveau chapitre ;) Bonne lecture !

Un peu plus d'action, et encore, ça va empirer ! Je me suis rendu compte que ça part en live cette histoire ! C'est du lourd ! Die hard :3 J'aime ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Notre Dark Bullet : Ouzo**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

_Bureau du Boss._

_ - Gin, te voilà enfin !_

_- Tu voulais me voir ?_

_- Oui, Cognac m'a parlé d'un gêneur, tu sais, celui qui t'as empêché de tuer ce journaliste en t'affrontant au fusil de précision…_

_- Ah, lui… Et tu veux que je…_

_- Ouais, je veux que tu élimines Okiya Subaru.  
_

Gin sortit de la pièce.

14 Novembre, 1 heure du matin.

Gin ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de voyager dans les laboratoires, passant de couloir en couloir.

- Okiya Subaru. C'était donc toi qui m'as tiré dessus. Ou as-tu trouvé le sniper d'Akai Shuichi dans ce cas ? Serais-tu Akai ? Bah non, il est mort depuis trop longtemps.

- Gin. On a continué les tests avec Ouzo, le produit fonctionne.

- Parfait Dimitri. Je suis fier de toi. Dis-moi, que sais-tu d'Akai Shuichi ?

- N'était-ce pas cet agent du FBI infiltré dans notre organisation ? Qui est mort ?

- Je vois. Tu as parfaitement raison. Et… Tu viens d'Amérique il me semble, trouve-t-on des …

- Oh ! Bien sûr ! Un fusil de précision rare, d'ailleurs Akai Shuichi en avait un.

- Merci Dimitri.

Gin continua ses nombreux voyages, maintenant 3 heures du matin, le laboratoire était vide.

- Bon. Si je dois tuer Okiya, alors, je le tuerais.

**(=-=)**

James, tout comme Gin, fit des voyages pénibles dans le QG. 6 heures, nuit blanche, une journée où la pluie s'abattait sur Beika, laissant des routes glissantes via la neige qui était tombée. De la neige si tôt, une période de grand froid hein ?

- Azua !

Azua venait d'entrer, elle commençait tôt mais pouvez rentrer moins tard. Elle déposa sa veste sur la porte manteau, son parapluie dans l'armoire et s'approcha de James.

- Oui ?

- Comment va Jodie ?

- Elle va bien, si ce n'est qu'elle voit quelqu'un partout.

- Qui ?

- Apparemment un certain Shu'. Elle l'a revue dans une voiture en ville.

- Et le casier d'Akai vide… Merci Azua, je te rejoins plus tard.

_"S'en est de trop, Jodie a sûrement raison, elle ne perd pas la tête, Akai est sûrement vivant. Dans ce cas, le meilleur moyen reste de discuter avec Kudo, lui et Shuichi était très complice, il sait peut-être quelque chose."_

Kudo… L'homme victime de l'APTX. En parlant de ça, Odaku, ça vous parle . L'homme qui enquête sur l'organisation alors qu'Odaku est le surnom de Khey. C'était cette nuit, je l'avais rencontré il y a des années quand j'étais au FBI.

- Mon Dieu !

Odaku avait fait des tests et une série de recherches. Il avait réussi, un poison nommé APTX4869. Il venait de faire le test avec une sourit, et elle a rajeuni. Savez-vous ce que ça signifie ? Que Kudo est en danger bien sûr !

- Je dois trouver Khey !

Et encore, après Odaku qui enquête sur l'organisation, n'oublions pas Heki, qui enquête sur Asky, cherchant une faille. Une faille dans sa mort, qui prouverait qu'il a survécu.

Shinichi alias Kero était en route à pied, passant près du Poirot, ou se trouvait Khey. Il ne le salua pas, ils s'étaient mis d'accord, il ne faut éveiller aucun soupçon. Seulement, Khey remarqua quelque chose non loin de Kero… Ou quelqu'un. Il était surveiller, par Heki lui-même.

- C'est qui lui ?

_"Kero, fais gaffe à ton derrière, y a un fou qui te suit."_ Pensa Khey

**(=-=)**

Passons un morceau de journée, il était 15 heures, Akai était en compagnie de Kero.

- Ne la lâche pas !

- T'inquiète !

Akai suivait de près Vermouth, en voiture soit, mais elle à moto. Elle s'arrêta près d'un chantier où attendait Vodka.

- Enfin ! T'en a mis du temps !

- Relax man ! Voilà ton jouet

- Il marche, tu es sûr ?

- À ton avis ? It's not a bad gun. Tu sais-t-en servir ?

- Oui. Ne me prends pas pour un idiot.

- Hum. Ciao !

Vermouth s'en alla, Vodka entra dans un bâtiment, seul, beaucoup de clients s'y trouvaient.

Akai arriva, dans un saut majestueux. Il sortit avec Kero, la plaque du FBI à la main, il enfila un rapide bonnet pour cacher son visage, et un bandana au cou. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, armes à la main.

- Vodka ! Devine qui est là !

- Tu est obligé de le prévenir de notre arrivée ?

- Je veux qu'il rejoigne le toit, Masumi l'attend au sommet.

Vodka avait pris un couloir en courant, tirant derrière lui pour sauver son derrière. Il prit l'ascenseur, les deux agents prirent le deuxième. Une fois le toit atteint, les agents coincèrent Vodka. Sera les rejoignit rapidement en hélicoptère.

- C'est fini vodka ! Tu vas gentiment me suivre !

- Hum. Comme si j'allais t'obéir. Depuis quand Masumi Sera sait-elle piloter ? Okiya Subaru.

- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix !

Vodka se jeta dans un conduit au bord du toit, la tête la première, et tel un toboggan, arriva dans une benne à ordures.

- Sérieux ? Il est fou !

- Non, intelligent. J'ai perdu sa trace, je rentre. Fit Sera dans un micro.

- Nous ferions mieux de faire de même. Répondit Kero (Kudo)

Bip…

- Allô ? Fit Kero

- C'est Azua, on vient d'être attaqué !

- Pardon ?

- Une fusillade, en pleine ville, pire, un des membres ressemblait à Rhum !

- Impossible ! N'a-t-il pas disparût ? Et pourquoi ressemblait ?

- Il s'est enfui avant qu'une voiture n'explose, on gère les corps ici, mais il faut que tu recherches Rhum, s'il est de retour, on est mal !

- Je m'en charge, faite attention, ciao.

BIP

- Rhum… Compris Akai

- Quand même, il disparaît et réapparaît comme il change de chemise ce type.

- Il ressemblait, ce n'est peut-être pas lui, mieux, un leurre, une mule.

- Peut-être, pour l'instant tirons-nous, je ne tiens pas à ce que la police nous attrape, si on est grillée comme étant du FBI, c'est un problème.

Mais lors de la fusillade, Gin était aussi présent, surveillant les hommes, déçu de voir qu'ils avaient échoué…

- Ressemblait à Rhum ?, idiote ! Rhum ne se montrera pas comme ça, le moment viendra vous comprendrez. Merci pour ces informations, maintenant, je sais qu'une Silver Bullet entre en scène, avec cet Okiya, qui semblerait être Akai, ça nous en font deux…

- Dommage, je pensais qu'Okiya se montrerait moi… Fit Ouzo

- Et tu l'aurais abattu...

- Tu crois réellement qu'Okiya est Akai, si cette théorie s'avère exacte, comment aurait-il survécu ?

- Kir. Hum. On verra sa en temps et en heure, rentrons, Ouzo.

**(=-=)**

Tsuuuuuuuuuuu ! (Bruit d'une balle venant à toute vitesse)

L'homme s'écroula, la panique dans l'entrepôt au port commença.

- Ainsi, tu ne pourras plus continuer ta recherche sur moi. Laisse-moi surveillez Kero en paix. Fit Heki, après avoir tué quelqu'un.

**(=-=)**

Bureau du Boss, Anokata, le bar.

- Gin, des nouvelles ?

- Okiya ne s'est pas pointé, Ouzo est déçu.

- Alors tu laisses la tâche à Ouzo hein ?

- J'aime ce type, il est excellent. Un atout pour l'organisation, et comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ils ont deux Silver bullet.

- Peu importe, nous avons notre Dark Bullet maintenant, Ouzo !

- Oui. Celui qui fera tomber le FBI d'un seul coup. Mais 2 vs 1 n'est-ce pas trop ?

- L'arrivée de cette 2ème Silver bullet m'agace. Okiya doit mourir, tes doutes sur lui comme étant Akai peuvent être fondés.

- Pourquoi ?

- Amuro est mort.

* * *

Aïe ! Quand je disais que ça part en live ! Alors, Gin et le Boss seraient au courant ? Okiya = Akai, tout comme Ouzo ? Quelle histoire ! Nous en saurons d'avantage la prochaine fois. N'oubliez pas, si vous êtes perdu, vous avez toujours "L'histoire de l'intrigue" un chapitre bonus qui vous explique tout chapitre par chapitre.

Une nouvelle fonction est rajoutée ! La fonction review ! Ou que vous soyez : En ville, chez mémé, en Chine, sous l'eau, sur un nuage avec un Kinder, sur Mars bref...

Utilise la ! Poste un commentaire, n'hésite pas, trop de gens oublie ou ne prenne pas le temps de le faire, c'est important et ça prend 20 secondes, difficile ?

**A bientôt !**


	20. Gin contre Akai

Oh oua ! Ça faisait un moment que je n'avais pas mis à jour SDC. Deux semaines et quelques... J'avais l'impression ça faisait qu'une semaine =O Bref.

Je suis plutôt fier de ce chapitre, peut-être au niveau de la fin =) Enfin... Bonne lecture ! 'Yipaaaaaaaaaah' comme je le dis souvent.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Gin contre Akai**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

15 Novembre, 7 heures.

Gin semblait pensif… Si ce n'est que les trois révélations du boss qui tourne en vrac dans sa tête. Le fait qu'Ouzo soit devenu la Dark Bullet et une bonne chose… Mais le fait qu'Akai soit apparemment en vie en est une autre…

- Hurmf !

Gin s'était endormi, sur sa table de travail. Il savait qu'Okiya lui avait tiré dessus, mais de là à conclure qu'il est Akai Shuichi était dingue !

D'un autre côté, le sniper identique, les mêmes yeux, la même façon d'agir, son lien avec le FBI, son … Non. Vous le saurez plus tard…

**(=-=)**

Odaku, l'homme mystère qui porte le surnom de Khey, ouvrit encore de nombreux dossiers sur sa table : Asky. Déjà Heki, maintenant lui, décidément, de nombreuses personnes doute de sa mort…

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Rien… Dis-moi… Khey.

Il fallait s'y attendre, la personne qui accompagnait Odaku n'est d'autre que Khey, dans ce cas, qui est Odaku ?

- Hum ?

- Gin, combien de balle a-t-il tiré ?

- On ne sait pas exactement… Un peu plus de quatre. Pourquoi donc, Lenys ?

- Mon frère n'aurait jamais fait une bêtise de taille. Je ne comprends toujours pas le fait qu'il est confronté Gin, et si c'est cet Akai qui lui a demandé. N'as-tu pas appuyé la thèse de la fausse mort ?

- Impossible, Akai a faits de même avec Rena et Conan, pourquoi mettre au point le même plan ?

- C'est ce qu'on se doit de découvrir, mais aussi pourquoi Akai nous aurait cachés ça...

Lenys est donc le frère d'Asky qui enquête en compagnie de Khey, Khey et Asky qui apparaissent enfin dans l'esprit d'ouzo, qui serait sous l'emprise de l'APTX5000.

- Ouzo !

- Vermouth.

Tiens, ça faisait longtemps. Un verre de Bourbon pour moi, un verre de Tequila pour elle. Encore une fois, elle souriait, ce même sourire qu'elle me fait à chaque fois. Un sourire très étrange qui me laisse sans voix à chaque fois.

- Shinichi ? Me demanda Vermouth

- Non… Ce n'est rien !

Et pourtant, quelque chose de louche se trame dans sa tête. Askyet Khey semblent intriguer Ouzo… Enfin, que dis-je, Noru, l'agent du FBI Américain qui est en lui.

- Félicitation… Dark Bullet…

- Thank you.

- A war from Silver Bullet begin. Are you ready ?

- Hum… Yes !

Vermouth ricana, et pour une fois, elle avait réussis à me faire rire. J'ai bien dis pour une fois.

**(=-=)**

_*Criii*_

_Alerte ! Le centre commercial du centre de Beika est victime d'un incendie ! Toutes les unités sont demandées pour évacuer la zone et sécuriser le périmètre ! Code 1 !_

_*Criii*_

- N'est-ce pas là une autre attaque de l'organisation pour te faire apparaitre ? Fit Kero alias Shinichi

- Sûrement, maintenant que Gin et quelques curieux sont au courant, surtout envers Okiya, ils veulent me faire ré-apparaitre.

- C'est mignon. Fit Sera, mais ils prennent un gros risque.

- En ce qui me concerne, Gin ferait n'importe quoi pour me retrouver. Alors, plus rien ne me surprend… Répondit Akai… En souriant.

La voiture d'Akai, enfin, la nouvelle voiture d'Akai s'arrêta non loin.

- J'ai pris la plaque de Khey, on a une légère ressemblance, à mon avis je passerais, Kudo par-derrière, Sera dans la ruelle, on doit d'abord évacuer le bâtiment, les citoyens sont plus importants.

Et oui réfléchissez, si Akai montre sa plaque signée "Akai Shuichi'", que se passerait-il par la suite ? Sachant, bien sûr, que le FBI va sa mêlée de l'affaire de ce centre, vu qu'elle implique l'organisation.  
Jodie entra dans le centre commercial, Akai était déjà dans les locaux.

- Ksaa (Merde) ! Le modulateur de voix ! Le FBI risque de m'entendre !

Micro / Sera : On s'en fout ! Tu n'as plus le choix ! Parle !

Akai utilisa son doigt pour allumer un des boutons.

Micro général : Ecoutez-moi tous ! Je suis un agent fédéral, pour vous guider vers la sortie. Ne paniquez pas, vous n'êtes pas la cible de cette attaque, rendez-vous immédiatement à la sortie du deuxième étage sur l'aile B, un agent du FBI vous y attend pour vous faire sortir, dépêchez-vous !

Et Akai décolla, dans une vitesse folle.

- Ksaa ! Si l'organisation a entendu ce message, tout comme le FBI, je suis mal !

Et pourtant…

- Shu' ?

Le message d'Akai avait rassuré les visiteurs du centre, et tous se dirigèrent vers la fameuse sortie, tout comme Jodie et James.

- Kudo ! Tu as entendu ? S'écria Jodie

- De ?

- La voix !

- Bien sûr, vu qu'elle est passée dans tout le bâtiment !

- J'en suis sûr, c'est Shu' !

- Je suis d'accord, si tu sais quelque chose, n'hésite pas, dis le nous, Kudo ! Fit James

Micro / Akai : Garde ton sang-froid... Ce n'est pas encore le moment…

- Ce que je sais, c'est qu'un agent du centre a faits évacuer le bâtiment, et pour mieux rassurer la foule, il s'est fait passer pour un agent fédéral, c'est tout…

Jodie semblait confuse, sans savoir que plus loin derrière elle, se cachait une silhouette, ou de longs cheveux argentés tombaient dans le vide… Gin.

- Akai Shuichi. Fit l'homme

- Gin. Pensa Akai, du haut des locaux.

Les agents du FBI, dont Sera et Kero (je me répète mais Kero = Kudo) fermèrent la porte de secours, armés, avant de se rendre au rez-de-chaussée où attendent quelques agents de l'organisation.

**(=-=)**

BOUM

Haibara tombit de sa chaise mais se releva. Elle attrapa une fiole de sa main, et en regarda le contenu. Après diverses expériences étranges, deux petites pilules sortirent d'une sorte de mini four.

- Enfin. J'ai enfin fini le remède de l'APTX4869

Haibara semblait se réjouir, Conan Edogawa, alias Shinichi, va pouvoir reprendre définitivement sa taille d'origine.

**(=-=)**

Une fusillade éclata dans le centre, de la fumée à perte de vue. Kero et Jodie s'arrêtèrent de faire feu.

- C'était les derniers ?

- Il reste encore Gin.

Gin qui fouilla les locaux, pas d'empreinte sur le bouton, pas d'enregistrement… Akai avait bien fait son coup, et pourtant… Une porte s'ouvrit dans le local.  
Pour s'y repérer, une grande vitre des locaux où se situent les micros (genre le truque « Machine est demandée à la caisse, merci. ») mène au premier étage, et y situer au troisième. C'est le hall, après il y a les grands escaliers, les différentes voies sur des sortes de balcons "couloir" etc.…

Jodie et Kero s'y trouvaient justement, avec Sera, les autres étant en repérage dans les alentours.  
Mais revenons à notre point de départ, une porte s'ouvrit dans le local.

- C'est moi que tu cherches, Gin .

Gin, toujours dos à l'homme, souriait sadiquement, une goutte coulant tout de même sur son front.

- Tu es en vie, ça ne me surprend pas. Akai Shuichi.

Akai afficha un léger rictus.

- Deux fois, je t'ai effleuré la joue avec une balle en plomb. Tu te fais vieux où ?

- Et toi, Akai, ne te fais-tu pas vieux ? Répondit Gin en se retournant, ça fait maintenant 5 ans que tu es censé être mort… Et tu refais apparition comme ça ? En claquant des doigts ?

- Très peu de personnes sont au courant…

- J'aurais le plaisir de te tuer de ma main.

Il y sortit un mini-pistolet de sa manche, mais n'eut pas le temps de faire feu, qu'Akai, répliqua. La balle toucha de plein fouet Gin, puis une deuxième.

- Tu ne mourras pas, ce ne sont pas de vraie balle, tu t'en tira avec deux côtes cassées au grand max…

Une troisième… Et Gin traversa la deuxième vitre qui menée à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et tomba directement sur une bâche.

- Dommage, te capturer aurait été un plaisir, mais il est encore trop tôt.

Des bruits de pas s'entendirent, Jodie et Kero ouvrirent la porte…

- Personne. Souffla Jodie.

De retour dans le hall, les forces du SWAT en train d'inspecter les alentours, un membre du FBI était absent. Camel… André Camel à disparut, non… Kidnapper.

**(=-=)**

- Khey ! Vien voir !

- Hum ?

Lenys augmenta le volume du son, encore surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre dans « l'introduction » du journal.

_« - Deux cadavres ont été découverts, le premier se révèle être l'inspecteur Yaji, en mission à Kyôto. Le deuxième était plus difficile à déterminer, mais les talentueux médecins d'Osaka ont pu découvrir son identité… Il s'agit d'un certain "Heki' »_

_Khey avala de travers._

* * *

Le prochain chapitre, qui fais partie d'un 'double-chapitre' est un des chapitres les plus importants. A la semaine prochaine, pour la suite, en attendant, goinfrez-vous de cornichon, aimez le nutella, prosternez-vous envers le grand Kebab-seinsei et n'hésitez pas à postez une review ou que vous soyez, même en plein milieu de l'ocean.


	21. Le FBI attaque ! (Complexe org)

Et le chapitre suivant, qui st un peu court surtout pour ce qui se passe dedans, mais je vous rassure, le suivant est plus long. N'oubliez pas ! Vive le saucisson !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Le FBI attaque !**

**Le complexe de l'organisation : 1/2**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

16 Novembre, il neige, 5 heures.

À part une musique assez lugubre qui tourne dans notre bar, mais aussi à part que vermouth est en train de boire un soda plutôt qu'un alcool… Tout va bien. Jusqu'à l'arrivée du Boss « Anokata ».

- Vermouth ! J'ai quelque chose pour toi, fit le boss.

- Un verre ? Ironisa l'actrice.

- Whisky. Ton nouvel apprenti. Prends soin de lui. Acheva le boss.

Whisky semblait plutôt calme, contrairement aux autres membres, il était du genre à sourire, et aimable… Pour une fois que les ténèbres ne s'abattent pas sur un de nos membres. Eh oui, je peux enfin dire nos membres, car je suis aujourd'hui au même rang que Gin.

- Ouzo. J'ai entendu parler de toi. Lança Whisky.

- Ma réputation me précède.

- Tu devrais faire attention, on dit qu'un proche d'Asky à fait surface en ville. Il n'est pas du genre aimable.

Un 'Itch' s'échappa… Mais j'en souriais, au fond, le boss de l'organisation à une entière confiance en moi désormais.

- Ouzo ! Lança Cognac.

- Yep ?

- Pourrais-tu retirer Rhum du tableau des membres ? Merci.

**(=-=)**

Agence de détective Kogoro Mouri, 14 heures. Samedi 16 Novembre.

- Oui je comprends, ça doit être dur… Souffla Kogoro

- Vous ne savez pas tout ! Mon chien à même une dent contre le facteur !

- Ah ouais… Je vous rappelle.

Ran semblait perplexe, elle était à la fois dans les vapes, à la fois pensif. Une photo de Shinichi à la main, pire, une photo du Tropical Lands.

« (Plus aucun doute possible, il lui est arrivée quelque chose. Et je sens que Conan me cache quelque chose.) »

**(=-=)**

23 heures. Pluie accablante.

Une Chevrolet noir traversa la rue dans une vitesse hallucinante. À son bord, Akai et Kero (Kudo). Derrière : Sera. Akai se dirige droit vers la maison de Khey, ou du moins, le lieu où il dort pendant sa mission au Japon. Khey et Lenys, auraient tous deux été observés alors qu'ils enquêtaient près de la benne à ordures de la place Zabuchy, là où est soi-disant décédée Asky.

- Tu devrais peut-être faire attention, on a une voiture qui nous suit depuis presque 800 yards maintenant…

- Masumi ! Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir prévenu !

Akai fit un demi-tour flamboyant sur la route, la voiture en face, fenêtre ouverte, arme pointée à l'extérieur.  
Les deux voitures se croisèrent, se rasant de près, avec plus de dix douilles versées.  
Les bruits des armes firent symphonie dans la rue calme. Akai refit son demi-tour tout comme Vermouth.

Atch !

Ouzo reçut un coup sec dans la poitrine, ce n'était pas vermouth, c'était son corps.

« (Qu'est-ce que… Je brule, mon corps brule… J'ai mal… Mes os…) » « (Ouzo… Ce n'est pas encore le moment pour toi de connaitre la vérité à ton sujet. L'apotoxine 5000 ne peut être stoppé par un souvenir précieux qui refait surface en "coup sec'… Ne crois-tu pas que révélée ton identité, en ce jour, ne sois que trop tôt .) »

- Tant pis…

Vermouth ne fit pas demi-tour, elle disparut au loin à bord de sa magnifique voiture toute neuve.

- Elle… Balbutia Kero

- S'est enfui. Mais pourquoi ?

**(=-=)**

Khey plaqua la feuille de papier sur la table. Une feuille d'un format impressionnant.

- L'heure est venu ! Kudo, tu es prêt ? Je veux dire, voilà 8 ans que tu attends ce moment, le moment qui va te faire revivre. Tu risques gros, très gros… Fit Khey

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi prêt.

- Bien. L'entrée principale est une pharmacie en apparence, tu entres dans les vestiaires l'air de rien, tu choppes une blouse et un badge. Tu visites les laboratoires du rez-de-chaussée. Tu sors par la ruelle extérieure, solution une, tu entres dans le garage et tu prends l'ascenseur, solution 2. Par la suite, tu infiltres les locaux du sous-sol, et… tu m'appelles.

- Parfait ! Lâcha Kero.

- C'est alors que je préviendrais le FBI anonymement, ils débarqueront. Je suppose que le Boss et Gin s'enfuiront, Vermouth et Ouzo de même vu ce qu'il s'est passée. On trouvera peut-être des infos sur l'APTX5000, le projet Adeix, et sur les agents. On aura alors de précieuses informations sur eux, et on arrêtera sûrement quelques agents. Expliqua Akai

- Je me poste dans le garage en tant qu'agent fit Lenys

- Pour ma part, j'infiltre l'accueil et préviens Kudo d'une arrivée quelconque dans les labos. Rétorqua Khey

- Je m'occupe de la visée au Sniper. Coupa Sera

- Je m'occupe d'ouzo s'il ramène ses fesses. Acheva Akai

- C'est dommage quand même. J'aurais aimé atteindre les étagespour retrouver ce fameux « Anokata » ... Raaah… Répondit Kero

- Trop risqué, à mon avis, personne ne peut atteindre le deuxième étage sans perdre un bras… Imagine le sixième. Ironisa Khey

- Quand est-il de cet homme ? Demanda Akai en souriant

- Hein ? Ah… Il redescendra bientôt de son nuage. Conclut Lenys.

Kero installa sur la table une caisse, grenade, fumigène, micro récepteur, mitraillette… C'était un film en fait. On se croirait dans Die Hard [Startold ;)]  
Pluie, froid, 2 heures du matin. Dimanche 17 novembre.

_L'infiltration_

Kero entra. La pharmacie avait une tournure nuit/jour avec des équipes différentes, n'oublions pas que c'est l'organisation. Une jeune femme prononça rapidement un :

« - Monsieur ?! »

Kero s'approcha, sa coiffure étant totalement aplatie, vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard.

- De l'aspirine.

L'hôtesse se retourna, plus d'aspirine. Khey était bien évidemment le fautif de cette mystérieuse disparition.

- Je reviens.

Kero en profita pour s'introduire dans les locaux, changer sa coiffure, enfiler sa blouse aux côtés de Khey.

- En avant !

Mais la discussion fut interrompue par des bruits d'armes, ainsi qu'Ouzo qui entra dans la salle via le labo.

_Première erreur_

- Vous deux, sous-sol, aux abris.

- Bien !

Akai et Sera répliqué. Pas moins de cinq agents firent feu, armes aux silencieux incluses. Sera en tuèrent deux, sniper en main. Akai, déguisé en agent de sécurité « simpliste » en tua deux également. Deux autres voitures arrivèrent, l'organisation envoie les renforts.

- Putain ! Masumi ! Va te couvrir vite !

- Ok !

Akai entra à son tour dans le bâtiment. « Micro : Changement de programme, on passe au plan B : On se planque dans les labos et on ne bouge pas.  
Gin entra à son tour. Tout était redevenu plus calme.

- Que s'est-il passée enfin ?!

- Une fusillade, des agents de sécurité ont franchi les limites. Ils sont morts.

- Parfait !

_Sous-sol_

Akai, sur le toit. Sera, sur un autre toit. Kudo et Khey dans la ruelle qui mène au sous-sol. Lenys dans le garage. Si ce n'est que la présence d'agent, tout est était sous contrôle.

Pourtant… Le plan à bien faillit échouer en moins de 2 minutes. Khey retourna à l'accueil, laissant Kero seul. Ouzo traversa la ruelle et le salua, tout comme Whisky puis Dimitri… Décidément…

- Akai… J'arrive au sous-sol.

- Micro : Décris la pièce.

- Euh… Des plans de travail partout et un…

- C'est le moment Kudo. Ce mur est un mur assez spécial. Tu as toujours le moyen de secours du plan A ?

- Yep.

**(=-=)**

Khey heurta Gin, levant sa tête il croisa son regard.

- Toi !

**(=-=)**

_Alerte rouge_

- Parfait, tu as une bonne endurance, et pas trop de stress non ?

- Euh… Ouais.

- Bien. Tu vois un boitier rouge au-dessus de la porte ?

- Oui.

- Merde… Bon tant pis.

- Je fais quoi moi !?

- Parfait Kudo. Plan C. Sort ton C4 et… Explose le mur !

* * *

1300 Mots approximativement (sans ce mot de fin) donc, soit un chapitre basique en clair. J'essaye le 2000 sur le deuxième, vu qu'il va se passer pas mal de chose. Vous l'avez remarquez hein ? On attaque le complexe... Je vous rassure, on viens tout juste de dépasser le milieu de la fiction, c'est pas encore fini =P

***Musique présidentielle***

Il est là ! Le tant attendu, le miraculeux, le splendide, le fantastique... Review ! Ce bouton va faire un tabac dans le monde entier ! Celui-ci permet de postez, ou que vous soyez, une review sur une fiction ! Applaudissez !

***Applaudissement* **

Next : Chapitre 8 : OVL 2nd Classe


	22. Ils leur échappe (Complexe org)

Un peu plus long, yes sir ! Ça commence à s'éclaircir, ça commence à envoyez du cornichon dans toutes les assiettes, yes sir ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : L'organisation leur échappe**

**Le complexe de l'organisation 2/2**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Khey heurta Gin, levant sa tête il croisa son regard.

- Toi !

- Héhé salut Gin.

- J'aurais dû m'en douter, alors le FBI à décider d'attaquer, comment avez-vous fait pour retrouver notre complexe ?!

- Hao.

- Je vois… Eh bien, rejoins-le !

**BOUM**

_Alerte noir…_

L'explosion du mur venait de souffler Gin, une explosion plus qu'anormale, un seule C4 était censé être posé, cependant la force de frappe était bien trop puissante, c'est comme si quelqu'un avait déjà posé des explosifs.

Khey s'était enfuis, il avait échappé à Gin, il s'en était fallu de peu.

- Je m'occuperais de toi plus tard, Khey.

Kero (Kudo) qui venait d'entrer dans une des salles secrètes du complexe s'agenouilla au sol. Les premiers effets de l'APTX commençaient, il est vrai que les 7 jours n'étaient pas encore écoulés, mais les premiers symptômes du rétrécissement faisaient toujours un petit bonjour peu avant. Akai, qui était dehors, rejoignit Kero en entrant dans le complexe.

Plan D n'est-ce pas ? Akai n'était pas censé mettre le pied dans la base de l'organisation, mais têtu soit-il. Finalement, il eut de la chance, le FBI avait reçu l'appel anonyme il y a peu, et voilà déjà la voiture de James.

- À couvert !

Trois agents de l'organisation firent feu, la voiture de James fût crispée de balles.

- Sera *micro* : Putain c'est la merda, n'y a rien qui va, tout dérape !

- Akai *micro* : Aide les, mais ne te fait pas voir !

- Sera *micro* : Bordel Shu' ! Si Jodie où un autre agent te voit, c'est fini !

- Akai *micro* : Ok. Khey, Lenys. Ceci est un ordre : Tirez-vous ! Ne cherchez pas à comprendre pourquoi !

Khey et Lenys acquiescèrent, se rendant au garage afin d'y récupérer une voiture. James l'aperçut, mais n'eut à peine le temps de voir la couleur qu'elle était déjà loin, Lenys étant un conducteur hors pair.

**(=-=)**

Rapidement, l'incendie provoqué par l'explosion pris le dessus, enflammant le sous-sol ou se trouvait Kero et maintenant Akai. L'incendie tua des agents de l'organisation, la fumée noir prenant le dessus dans les locaux du sous-sol.

Cependant cela n'arrêta pas Jodie et James, qui entrèrent ensemble dans le hall de la « pharmacie » ou l'incendie les rattrapa. C'est à cet instant, qu'Akai et Kero sortirent par la porte de la ruelle.

- Ça dégénère, attends-moi là, il faut que je trouve un certains Dimitri, il sait beaucoup de chose sur les projets de l'organisation.

- T'es fou ! Jodie et James sont à l'intérieur !

- Ils sont dans le hall avec l'incendie. Hrum. Dans tous les cas, je ne risque rien.

Akai retourna dans le complexe, laissant Kero seul.

- Kudo Shinichi.

Kero n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, mais il souriait.

- Vous êtes ?

- Mon nom de code est Whisky.

Kero se retourna, l'homme en noir devant lui était à sa taille, avec une sorte de lame en acier à la main.

- Prends ça !

**(=-=)**

Akai s'échappa du sous-sol maintenant dans les flammes, il n'y avait plus aucun moyen d'y entrer. Il s'approcha de la porte menant à la ruelle, mais fut vite surpris d'entendre Jodie derrière lui.

- Qui es là ?

Akai se jeta dans l'ascenseur qui était sur le point de descendre, Jodie ayant à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir.

- Jodie partons ! Le bâtiment s'écroule ! S'écria James

- C'est étrange, comment cette guerre a-t-elle était déclaré ? Et pourquoi a-t-elle surgit d'un coup, aussi rapidement ?

- On verra plus tard, tirons-nous !

**(=-=)**

Whisky se lança sur Kero, frappant une échelle posée contre le mur.

'TING' résonna dans la ruelle

Frappant encore dans le vide, Kero lui fit une prise assez spéciale, celle que Ran lui a apprise.

- Merde !

Le complexe s'écroula, une partie se dirigeant droit vers la ruelle.

'Braoumm…'

Kero se retrouva dans le garage. Merci la porte y menant. Whisky était sans doute mort, si ce n'était pas le cas, Kero était dans la merde… Whisky connaît son identité. Tandis qu'il était allongé dos à un mur, James se retrouva dans sa voiture, là où il aperçût la voiture d'ouzo s'enfuir.

- Ce n'était pas ici, le vrai complexe de l'organisation . Demanda Jodie

- Non… Dommage, ils auraient perdu si lamentablement…

- N'empêche, qui était avec nous ce soir ?

« - (Je ne souhaite pas t'en parler Jodie, mais…) » pensa James

_FlashBack_

- Qui es là ?

Akai se jeta dans l'ascenseur qui était sur le point de descendre, Jodie ayant à peine eu le temps de l'apercevoir

« - (Shuichi ! Alors… Non…) »

_Fin FlashBack_

« - (Silver bullet hein ? Hum… Finalement, cette guerre s'avère être plus amusante que prévu.) » Acheva James en pensant.

**(=-=)**

- Raaah ! C'est rageant ! On était si proche du but. Fit Lenys

- Ouais… (C'était qui ? Qui a mis de l'explosif dans le sous-sol avant Kero ? Qui nous à aider sans se montrer ? Ne me dite pas qu'Ouzo était de la partie ?)

- T'es pensif toi… Remarqua Lenys

…

« - (Khey… Si tu savais.) » Pensa ?

_FlashBack_

Il aperçût la voiture d'Akai au loin, et semblait s'en réjouir.

- Vous voilà enfin. Désolé, mais je dois encore rester dans mon coin pour le moment.

Et il plaça des explosifs, à l'arrière du mur.

_Fin FlashBack_

« - (Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je vous aiderez encore, une fois l'heure venu.) »

…

- Kero !

- Akai !

- On s'arrache, on a des choses à régler !

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi ?

- De ?

_FlashBack_

Kero (Kudo) qui venait d'entrer dans une des salles secrètes du complexe s'agenouilla au sol. Les premiers effets de l'APTX commençaient…

- Kudo ! Ça va ?

- Qui êtes-vous ?!

- Je ne peux pas te le dire pour l'instant. Les premiers effets de l'APTX apparaissent… Avale ça vite !

- Qu'est-ce ?

- C'est Lenys, il a trouvé un contre poison des symptômes de l'APTX. Ce n'est pas un antidote, mais ça empêche les douleurs de…

- Comment pourrais-je avoir confiance en vous ?

- C'est toi qui vois.

Il disparut.

_Fin FlashBack_

- C'est stressant… Lâcha Akai

- Akai… Si tu me cachais quelque chose, me le dirais-tu ?

- Bien sûr, mais je sèche totalement sur l'identité de cet homme.

« - (Dîtes moi que ce n'est pas… Heki ?) »

**(=-=)**

**Hall. Base de l'organisation. ?**

**17 Heures.**

Tous les membres s'étaient réunis dans l'accueil, le hall. Whisky présent, Vermouth, Ouzo, Gin, Vodka, Cognac, des agents…

- Avec qui parle le boss ? Demanda Vermouth

- Aucune idée. Répondit Cognac en s'éclipsant.

Le boss ouvrit la porte et s'approcha de la petite « réunion ».

- Notre agent est de retour d'Europe. Ça fait un petit moment que certains d'entre vous l'attendent. On va réaccueillir Saké.

Et il retourna à ses occupations…

- Saké ? Demanda Ouzo

- Yep. Tu ne le connais pas toi j'oubliais. Saké est tout comme l'était Bourbon, l'éternel rival d'Akai Shuichi, en pire. Saké et Akai s'étaient déjà confrontés, et jamais on n'avait vu un match FBI vs Organisation aussi serrée… Saké est le seul membre, avec toi, capable de rivaliser avec la Silver bullet. Il sera ravi de te rencontrer j'en suis sûr.

- Je vois…

- Pour dire, Saké ne croyait pas non plus à la mort d'Akai Shuichi… De toute manière, depuis que le boss a déclaré que cet homme était encore en vie, Saké s'en est réjouis. Il était même de mèche avec Bourbon, ils se disputaient la place de « Tueur d'Akai ».

- Ah quand même…

**(=-=)**

23 Heures

- Gin… merci d'être venu. Souffla Anokata

- Boss… Il y a un problème ?

- Akai en vie est une chose, par contre, l'abruti que tu as tué il y a peu en est une autre.

- Ah ? Lequel ?

- Écoute…

_…_

Quand j'étais en fuite, après l'explosion, avant que je descende dans le garage via l'ascenseur, je l'ai vu par la fenêtre. Cet homme, qui souriait en voyant le complexe prendre feu ? Il était sur le toit en contre bas des hauteurs du complexe. Une autre explosion à retentit et il a disparût.

- Toi. Tu ne serais pas…

…

- As-tu une photo ?

- Oui. Je veux que tu retrouves cet homme… Voici sa photo…

- Naniiiiiiiiii ! **(Quoi en français)** Lâcha Gin visiblement en colère.

- Tu le reconnais hein ? Gin, je t'offre une nouvelle mission… Je veux la mort, la vrai mort, de l'agent du FBI Asky Onara.

Gin sentit son sang bouillir.

* * *

SHBLAF

Le must, c'est du cornichon avec du saucisson, avec un peu de... BREF ! Un cliffhanger sympatoch, un chapitre sympatoch, tout le monde est content ? Non ? Bah merde. Et O_o ! Plus que 5 chapitres ! Déjà -' Not possible, yes Vermouth. Voilà voilà, à la prochaine !

* * *

Tu poste une review : Un cornichon, tu met en favorite : Un saucisson, tu met une follow : De la mayo. Tu fais la totale : Un sandwich triple saucisson à la mayo avec supplément de cornichon frais ! Et pas un sandwich de chez mémé hein, le sandwich j'ai bien dis LE SANDWICH ! Yes sir ! \(^^)/ (Le smiley de Yami =D)


	23. Vodka est arrêté

Vive les clé3G sfr ! Je publie tout ce que je peux ! Bon, par contre, la fiction est terminée chez moi... Pour les endormis, je l'ai fini, fin, the end... J'ai tout écris en deux aprèm... Je me déteste.

* * *

Review :

Guest : De rien.

Hermy : Je l'ai envoyé ! Ne me demande pas comment je connais ton adresse, c'est Kogoro qui a trouvé.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Vodka est arrêté **

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Lenys s'agenouilla auprès de la benne de la place Zabuchy… Il posa son menton sur son pouce et commença à analyser l'endroit où Asky est mort.

- Tu commences également à croire qu'Asky est en vie ?

- Oui. Soit il a survécu, soit d'ici quelques jours nous sera déçu d'apprendre qu'il est réellement mort, et là… On risque d'avoir des problèmes… Alors autant en être sûr une bonne fois pour toutes.

Lenys se figea lorsqu'il remarqua quelque chose. Alors, la scène de crime n'avait pas encore été nettoyée ? N'importe quoi, d'un autre côté, ça a permis à Lenys de faire une découverte. Il grimpa les étages et s'arrêta à celui juste au-dessous du toit. Il s'approcha de la fenêtre, ouverte, et y remarqua du sang.

- Alors ?

- Asky est bon en escalade, en cascade et autres ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Car j'ai enfin compris comment cet abruti s'en est sorti ! Il est en vie, il n'y a plus de doute, seulement, il faut comprendre ce qu'il prépare, et si Akai est au courant.

- Tu m'expliques, comment il s'en est sorti ?

- Ce n'est qu'une théorie mais…

[Flash-Back]

- Maintenant tu vas payer ! Agent du FBI Asky

PISH !

…

Asky tomba, mais celui-ci se servit de ses talents de cascadeur, d'escalade… Vous aurez compris… Il tomba en arrière, mais se 'redressa' rapidement afin d'attraper le bord de la fenêtre métallique de l'étage du dessous. Il s'y glissa, et après être tombé sur le sol de la pièce, jeta le faux corps par la fenêtre.

- Putain… Lâcha Asky

Le corps fit exploser une voiture, et termina sa course dans une benne à ordure pleine de sang.

[Fin Flash-Back]

- Ouah. Je vois mal Asky faire un truc pareil.

- Maintenant, si jamais il est envie, soit 90% de chance, il faut le contacter, ou le trouver, au plus vite !

- Ouais… Tu m'expliques, comment on fait ?

- Tu crois qu'il a gardé son tel ?

- Idiot…

[=-=]

Bâtiment abandonné / Ruine / Base de l'organisation

Gin ouvrit une porte, la porte menant aux sous-sols. Il traversa un laboratoire où travaillaient de nombreux scientifiques.

- Cognac ! Tu voulais me voir ?

- Ouais. Le boss t'a confié une mission.

- Laquelle ? Je dois déjà tuer un…

- Je sais, c'est « en plus ». Il te confie le chantier, il faut que l'on reconstruit un habitat ici.

- Ah je vois. Je m'en charge dans ce cas.

- En attendant, la tour Okou restera notre petit lieu de rendez-vous personnel.

Gin le salua, et retourna à ses occupations. Ici, figurera la base de l'organisation. Et Gin voit déjà comment il va camoufler le rez-de-chaussée.

[=-=]

Ouzo suivait Akai, qui suivait Vodka. C'est à peu près toujours pareil, mais cette fois-ci…  
Je suivais Akai car je savais que Vodka était suivis, et je suppose qu'Akai suit Vodka pour retenter de se l'approprier.

- Il s'arrête. Fit Kero

Cette fois, je n'avais pas agi. Je voyais Shinichi, Akai et Khey. C'était à la vue de Khey que je m'étais paralysé. Ma poitrine me refaisait mal, mon cœur ratait des battements. C'était dur de réagir à ça. Ma vue s'était même troublé. Vous le savez non ? Je suis sous l'emprise de l'APTX5000. Prototype permettant l'accès à l'organisation par la force, et l'oublie de mémoire.

- Je ne peux pas rester là.

Vodka ? Peu importe, je déteste ce toutou. Il descendit, il s'était arrêté sur un quai.

19 Novembre, 2 heures du matin,

Vodka descendit, un fusil à pompe à la main et fit feu sur la voiture. Les vitres explosèrent, Khey sortit par la porte de derrière (vive les voitures 4 portes) et tira à son tour.

Il commençait à reculer lentement, puis une balle le toucha. En pleine main, le sang gicla, le fusil tomba.  
Khey s'approcha de lui, tandis que Kero (Kudo) et Akai restèrent en arrière. Akai le téléphone à l'oreille, tentait de joindre Sera, alors que Kero regarda le visage de Vodka sous la douleur.

- Debout ! Hurla Khey

Khey l'attrapa et le colla contre un container. Il le frappa, un coup de genou dans les côtes, un autre au même endroit, et un coup de poing bien placé en pleine tête qui fit voltiger Vodka.

- Gin… S'occupera de… Vous… Lâcha Vodka

- Le toutou à sa maman hein !

Khey releva Vodka, et le rua de coup, il le plaqua contre un container, Vodka ne pouvait se défendre, Khey para les coups de l'homme en noir, et avec sa blessure… Il continua de le frapper, il crachait du sang… Kero le regarda…

- Ça suffit, arrête… N'abuse pas non plus.

- Putain ! C'est de sa faute si tu'es… C'est un homme en noir !

Vodka se figea « Sa faute si tu es ? » Si tu est quoi ?

- Putain j'ai envie de lui mettre une balle dans le crâne !

- Il nous a échappé une fois, vaut mieux ne pas le laisser filer, menotte le, on a besoin de lui vivant. Fit Kero

Il s'approcha de vodka, menotté.

- Ça fait 8 ans que j'attends ce moment, pouvoir te voir, te voir dans cet état, voir ton organisation tomber.

- L'organisation ne s'écroulera pas… si facilement… Ouzo et… Whisky est là… Pire, Saké arrive !

- Merci de l'info !

- Merde !

Kero ne put se retenir, il cogna violemment le haut du crâne de vodka, c'était la première fois que Shinichi était si violent.

- Il fait dodo… Coupa Khey

Akai *tel* : Masumi ! Putain t'en a mis du temps !

Sera *tel* : On a été attaqué shu' !

Akai *tel* : Putain tu plaisantes !

Sera *tel* : Whisky et ses hommes nous ont fait une surprise au QG.

Akai *tel* : Tu vas bien ?

Sera *tel* : J'ai pris une balle dans la jambe sinon oui.

Akai *tel* : J'arrive, avec une ambulance. À toute

BIP

- Tu vas te faire voir… Fit Kero

- Non. La tenue d'Okiya est dans le coffre… Kudo, je crois que je vais mettre fin au plan.

- Quoi ?

- Je devais me remontrer et rejoindre le FBI après la mort de Bourbon, on a remis sa à celle d'ouzo mais… L'organisation s'en prend à Sera, et à mes proches. Je vais mettre fin au plan… C'est le seul moyen.

- Akai… Tiens encore… Tiens encore un peu, juste quelques jours, et on aura gagné…

- C'est trop difficile. Je vais voir James dès demain !

Akai n'avait jamais été aussi sérieux, et pour une fois, il entra dans une colère noire.

* * *

Pauvre Vodka... Je lui ai fais mal je crois :/ Bah vu ce qu'il va subir par la suite, je pense que... Non non je dis rien *se gifle*

Après le cornichon etc... Je me suis mis à dévorer des cookies... Mais putain que c'est bon cte' merde ! Je vous en envoies un paquet si vous reviewez, deux si vous follow et favorite en plus. 15 Secondes pour 20 Cookies... Putain quel bonheur.


	24. Ils sont à Osaka

Toujours avec un verre de coca devant moi, j'ai laissé les cookies dans le placard (C'est dûûûûûûrrr !) pour ... Du saucisson ! Mais si les fines baguettes de saucisson... Hummmm. Ah bon ok j'arrête ! Voilà votre dû.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ils sont à Osaka !**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Akai venait de faire un pas en arrière, il se retourna et commença à partir… Quand une main s'interposa, elle attrapa l'épaule de l'agent et l'empêcha de continuer sa route.

- IDIOT ! Si tu retrouves James, que fera l'organisation . Ils n'attendent que ça ! Que tu te montres ! Si tu réponds à leurs attentes, que feront-ils d'après toi . Ils s'en prendront à Sera, Ouzo se remontrera, Saké s'occupera de nous, et on échouera ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend de résonner ainsi ! Tu veux mourir c'est ça . Tu veux voir ta sœur mourir devant tes yeux . Tu veux qu'Akemi, maintenant aux cieux, soit triste de voir que tu as échoué ? NON !

- Kudo…

- Alors tu montes dans cette bagnole, je t'emmène à l'hôtel où tu vas passer une bonne nuit, j'emmène Khey avec moi au QG déposer Vodka, et tout se passerai bien, compris !?

- … Oui.

Akai semblait abasourdis, confus, surpris. Kudo venait de lui passer un savon ! Mais il avait raison, qu'aurait-on fait en apprenons qu'Akai s'était de nouveau rallié avec le FBI ? On s'en serait pris à Sera…  
Kero (Kudo je me répète : D) mit fin à sa route à l'hôtel.

- Kudo. Merci.

- Je t'en prie !

- Fais gaffe à toi. On est le 19 novembre, ça fait 7 jours que tu es redevenu adulte, d'après moi tu redeviendras Conan dans la soirée.

- Oui. L'heure à laquelle Haibara aura sûrement achevé le remède de l'APTX.

- Adieu Conan ? Ironisa Khey

- Exactement.

- Bon. À demain, enfin a toute… Bonne nuit en bref. Fit Akai

[=-=]

- VODKA ! Lâcha Jodie

- Ouep. On l'a trouvé par hasard au port et Khey et moi on s'en est occupé.

- Putain ! Il est dans un sale état. Ironisa James

- Ah ça ! Il s'est enfuis et s'est pris les jambes dans une poutre, il est tombé bien bas…

James et Jodie prirent Vodka de la voiture, et Kero se retira. Arrivé à sa demeure, il invita Khey à dormir ici.

19 Novembre, 9 heures.

- Asky. Fit Khey une photo à la main.

Shinichi l'espionna, il voulait descendre lorsqu'il remarqua Khey, une photo de son ami à la main. Malgré cet événement, Shinichi se sentit mal, comme s'il avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

- "Ce que j'ai découvert, je ne peux pas t'en parler Khey." Bonjour !

Khey rangea sa photo,

- Kudo ! Bien dormit ?

- Ouais. Et toi, bonne nuit ?

- Oui. Merci encore de m'avoir invité ici.

- Je t'en prie.

_Midi, QG du FBI._

_(Là… On la joue à la Die Hard, ou à L'arme Fatale ! Bazooka, fusil d 'assaut… Aaaa tout ce que j'aime 3 !)_

Jodie entra dans la base, elle y retrouva James, toujours inquiet pour Camel qui était entre les mains de Gin… Peut-être mort aujourd'hui…

- Tous à l'intérieur ! Deux voitures noires approchent !

- Gin !

Tous les agents se posèrent à des endroits stratégiques, les voitures passèrent alors que les hommes de James étaient prêts à faire feu.

- Heu…

Rien les voitures tournèrent au virage. James foudroya du regard l'agent, lorsque enfin, une explosion retentit.

- Un lance-roquette ! C'est… C'est Whisky ! Il ré-attaque la base, tout comme cette nuit !

- Les deux voitures reviennent, c'était un leurre pour baisser notre garde !

Une autre roquette explosa la façade du 1er étage, non loin de la pièce où se trouvait Vodka.

- Ils veulent Vodka ! Retenez-les !

Les agents firent feu sur les voitures. Huit HEN sortirent et firent feu également. Whisky n'avait plus de roquette, cependant, la façade "Est'" était endommagée au RDC. James rata un battement lorsqu'il vit un camion énorme –gigantesque- s'approcher de lui à toute vitesse.

BAAAAAAAM !

Le camion pénétra dans le mur, l'explosa, le défonça ! Quatre agents arrivèrent à la rescousse de Gin et Ouzo qui venait de sortir du camion.

- Gin !

Des agents du FBI s'écroulèrent à leur tour, une mare de sang se montrant sur le sol.

Gin ouvrit la cellule de vodka, Ouzo présent.

- "Ah ouais… Ils l'ont arrangée ! Haha…"

James et Jodie s'étaient retirés dans le couloir B. James récupéra un lance-roquette à son tour.

- On va se mettre à leurs niveaux !

Ouzo et Gin étaient de nouveau aux commandes du poids lourd qui fit demi-tour. Une voiture noire, blindée d'agents des HEN, suivait Gin.

- Esquive ça, si tu le peux, connard !

Pshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

La roquette fit exploser la voiture, 5 hommes venaient de périr.

- Putain, c'était rapide. Lâcha Jodie

- Ils ne voulaient que vodka… (Akai…)

James ramassa une arme, celle qu'utilisait Gin tout à l'heure, et qu'il avait jeté. Pas d'empreinte, oui, mais un autre indice.

- Osaka ! Lâcha James une nouvelle fois

- Putain ! Ils ont une autre planque à Osaka.

- Non. Ils se terrent là-bas mais non aucune base actuelle, ils cherchent sûrement à s'en reconstruire une… Mais, on sait que les HEN se retrouvent dans la ville d'Ouest.

- Que fait-on ?

- On prépare un plan d'attaque, on demande à Kero, Khey et apparemment Akai d'enquêter là-bas avec ce détective... L'ami de Kero… Heiji Hattori, pour trouver leurs lieux de crèche et on attaque.

- Pas trop mal.

[=-=]

Mardi 19 Novembre, 21 heures.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Shinichi venait de hurler, un hurlement de douleur, un hurlement qui mettait fin à ses agissements sous Kudo Shinichi. Haibara semblait neutre, elle qui n'avait pris que deux fois l'APTX. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir, Conan en sortit.

- Quoi !

- Ça fait une semaine… Fallait t'y attendre. Mais sois content, j'ai achevé la 1re pilule et elle est pour toi.

- Ou est-elle ! Donne-la-moi ! Je t'en prie !

- Tu es chou quand tu me supplies, cependant, c'est NON ! Tu viens tout juste de rétrécir, tu dois attendre 24 heures pour reprendre un remède, sinon… Bah ton organisme va se détruire et tu mourras.

- Putain je hais mon organisme !

- Ouais. On te croit. Tu comptes faire disparaitre Conan de quelle manière ? Et faire apparaitre Shinichi en claquant des doigts ?

- J'y ai réfléchi. Ils sauront la vérité.

- Tu vas lui dire ? Elle va te faire la gueule la Ran non ?

- J'ai dit ils sauront.

- ILS ?! Kudo ne me dit pas que…

- J'ai déjà pris mes précautions, je passe à la télévision dans deux jours à compter de demain.

- Kudo ! Ne me dis pas que…

- Si ! Le Japon entier va savoir que l'organisation des HEN existe, et qu'elle se terre à Osaka d'après le FBI.

Conan semblait très confiant, des yeux montrant qu'il souhaite, et va, se venger de ces 8 années de perdu. Un mélange de vengeance et de tristesse au fond de ses yeux. Cependant, chaque enquête résolue a permis à Conan de faire comprendre que la vengeance est un sentiment à ne pas prendre à la légère. Le détective, qui a toujours su se maitriser, parviendra-t-il à se retenir, lorsqu'il aura Gin en face de lui ?

* * *

Mais vous avez déjà bouffer un sandwich : Blanc de poulet (Car le poulet ch'est chros' bon !), tranche de fromage (gouda), saucissons, cornichon, mayo ? Mah putain!

Va falloir que j'arrête avec sa moi... Je deviens fou. Ah ! Putain ! Un paquet de Cookie est sortit du placard par magie !

* * *

J'ai plus d'idée... Euh. C'est la guerre armez vous de review-gun ? Mouais. Laissez une review pour récompensé le dûr labeur d'un auteur, ça ne prends que quelques secondes, est-ce si difficile ? Si vous ne le faite pas, vous n'êtes pas humain. Ça aussi c'était nul.


	25. Asky contre-pirate Gin

On approche de la fin du deuxième volet...

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Asky contre-pirate Gin**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Mercredi 20 Novembre, 10 heures.

Conan et Akai étaient sur la route, Lenys et Khey les rejoindront plus tard. Vous aurez compris, la suite de notre histoire se base à Osaka, et qui sait… Peut-être que Conan et Akai ne reverront plus Tokyo .

Akai arriva au lieu d'habitation d'Heiji Hattori, il sonna à sa porte, et fût heureux de revoir son rival mais meilleur ami lui ouvrir.

- Yo Kudo ! Ça fait un bail !

- Salut Hattori !

Il lui expliqua clairement la situation, Akai restant dans la voiture.

- Tu veux que j'enquête sur un certain Heki ? Il est mort non ?

- J'aimerais savoir qui il était, mais aussi retrouver l'endroit où l'organisation se retrouve.

- Pas de soucis Kudo, je m'en charge ! Je te contact dès que j'ai du nouveau !

- Merci Hattori, tu me sauves la mise.

« - (La mise ? …) »

Heiji ferma la porte, et passa quelques coups de fil, avant de plonger la tête dans des papiers et sur internet. Les heures passèrent, quand enfin…

[=-=]

Sera et Akai longèrent un des rebords d'un toit.

- Je le savais. Je te l'avais dit que l'organisation avait des contacts ici.

- Ils… Trafiquent ?

- Yep. Ils fabriquent des armes et des tables de travail.

- Eh bien… Je pense que le boss de cette organisation ne recevra pas sa marchandise.

Akai et Sera sorti des fusils de précision. Et vous commencez à les connaitre, les deux frères et sœurs aiment ce genre de plan. (J'aimerais trop voir Sera avec un Sniper un jour =D. Juste pour voir =))

Pshii !

Les silencieux furent utiles ce soir-là. Les agents de l'organisation s'écroulaient un à un. Les camions qui réceptionnaient les marchandises commencèrent à partir.

- Non !

BOUM

Akai avait prévu le coup, et déclencha les explosifs qu'ils avaient placés plus tôt aux environs de la sortie.

- C'est tout . Pff ! Lâcha Sera

- Ça c'est ma sœur ! J'aime te voir punir des criminels !

- J'aime également me voir châtier les vilains.

_Chez Heiji, 23 heures_

- Tu dors ici, ok, mais c'est pas une raison pour me dévaliser mes bouteilles de Coca !

- Nininin !

- Bref. En conclusion, demain, 21 Novembre, la tour Okou fait une fête pour ses 20 ans de je ne sais trop quoi. Je parie que les HEN seront présent en masse.

- Ouais. Ouzo et Vermouth doivent buter un diplomate… Et je suppose que les autres seront-là !

_Dring._

- Euh… Bonsoir.

Heiji venait d'ouvrir la porte, il reçut un colis et un « bonne soirée »

- Les facteurs travaillent la nuit ?

- Va savoir…

Heiji remarqua que le nom était 'Conan Edogawa' et l'adresse était celle d'Heiji.

- Pour toi.

Conan ouvrit le colis, il fût surpris de voir une lettre.

_Kudo,_

_Tu es content ? Voilà ta pilule. Je savais très bien que tu habiterais chez Heiji, façon il te l'aurait transmis donc ça revient au même. Tu es prêt à redevenir Shinichi Kudo ? Je suppose que tu as déjà avalé la pilule avant de lire ceci donc je prends ça pour un oui. Personnellement, j'assure que sa marche, vu que je suis redevenu adulte moi aussi. _

_Signé, ta petite fille favorite qui te rejoint demain à Osaka pour ton « Affrontement-final-contre-l'-organisation- » _

_Bonjour du vieux, Haibara._

_« - (Okiya ? Akai va venir en tant qu'Okiya ? Et le FBI se ramène ?!) »_

- Heiji ! Hurla Conan

- J'y suis pour rien ! Un mec à piraté mon ordi et à retransmis l'information !

- Quand ?

- Taleur' !

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ! Explosa Conan

_Au même moment_

Il s'acharnait sur son clavier, essayant d'empêcher le piratage de tourner vers autrui. S'il perd, l'organisation recevra l'information. Gin versus un inconnu, n'est-ce pas formidable ?

- Gin qui pirate l'ordinateur d'Heiji… La meilleure !

- Tu ne me battras pas… Asky Onara.

Gin savait qui était en face de lui. Et il avait raison, Asky était bien celui qui empêchait Gin de récolter ces informations précieuses.

- Je te battrais ! Firent les deux hommes

Asky était quelque peu endommagé. Si ce n'est les égratignures sur le coin de con cou, sur les bras, les cheveux plus court et les jambes un peu brûlés…

- Gagné !

Asky se leva, fou de joie d'avoir explosé Gin. Il venait de lancer un virus détruisant l'ordinateur de l'homme en noir.

- Putain ! C'est sûrement des informations concernant Akai Shuichi…

- Les informations sur l'assaut de demain sont confidentiels.

Asky attrapa une photo de Khey

- Bientôt. Je te dirais tout, je te le promets.

[=-=]

Shinichi sortit de la chambre. C'est fini, Conan n'existe plus. Shinichi était définitivement de retour.

Akai arriva, avec Sera, Khey et Lenys. Shiho, Jodie, James et Rena se rendirent à l'hôtel. Ils venaient de débarquer à Osaka, 2 heures du matin.

Akai enfila sa tenue. Okiya prit sa place.

- Tout le monde se prépare, gilet pare-balles, fusil d'assaut, pistolet de secours, grenade à fragmentation et fumigène, talkie-walkie… Firent Okiya et James en même temps dans deux endroits différents.

- Demain, nous lançons l'assaut sur la tour. Essayez de différencier hommes en noir et invités d'honneur. Pour ma part, je m'occuperais avec Khey principalement d'ouzo. Jodie s'occupera surement de vermouth. Gin sera sûrement tiens Kudo, mais je précise quelque chose, tu seras encore Kero jusqu'à ton passage à la télé après-demain, ne l'oublie pas.

- Oui.

Akai et James avaient tous deux leurs équipes prêtent. Demain soir, ce serait le carnage.

- Surtout préparez-vous physiquement et psychologiquement ! N'oubliez pas… C'est l'organisation que nous aurons en face de nous, pas un petit gang de mafieux. Si votre vie est en danger : Sauvez-vous !

Akai, James et Asky regardèrent par la fenêtre tout en rechargeant leurs armes.

- Et surtout... Pas de pitié !

*Crik *crik*

* * *

Le retour d'Asky est un peu bizarre... Sur un coup de tête, d'un coup, d'un piratage : BOUM Asky. C'est trop... Strange'. A la prochaine ! Et bon appétit !

_Review & Other, for save author !_


	26. L'organisation, presque vaincu ?

Enfin ! Les deux chapitres de conclusion du Tome 2 !

Si vous reviewez, vous ne gagnez pas 1 cornichon... Mais 5 cornichons ! La première partie de l'attaque est à vous, j'en suis assez mitigé, je trouve ça court... 2100 Mots en tout pour l'attaque. Je me rattrape avec la fin en revanche ;) Allez... Enjoy !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : L'organisation, presque vaincu ?**

**[Ombre versus Lumière]**

* * *

Jeudi 21 Novembre… 20 Heures.

Ayumi était inquiète… Tout comme les deux autres garçons des détectives boys… Conan n'est pas venu depuis quelque jours, et Haibara manque elle aussi les cours.

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

Elle se posait des questions, ses deux meilleures amies avaient disparût et ne donner plus aucune nouvelle…

[=-=]

Akai conduisait, une voiture dans laquelle Sera, Shiho et Shinichi étaient présents. Une voiture des HEN essayant de semer l'agent. Akai voulait juste faire une sortie rapide, jusqu'à ce que ces agents fassent feu sur lui.

En supplément, une nouvelle recrue était à son bord : Bahu, qui deviendrait par la suite Spiritas, car celui-ci serait capable de rivaliser avec Akai, avec une maitrise des explosifs quasi parfaite et du fusil de précision.

- Oh et puis merde.

Personne dans les rues, c'était le bon moment. Akai ouvrit sa fenêtre, Sera également, et le son des armes résonnèrent.

- Niqué ! Lança Sera

- Spiritas n'arrivera jamais à destination.

La voiture fit demi-tour, tandis que l'autre explosa.

- Maintenant, on sait ou se terre Vodka.

- Ouais… Le FBI doit être sur la route, d'ici 1 heure, la tour sera totalement cernée.

Il avait raison. À 21 heures, les invités pensèrent que tant de voiture serviraient à les couvrir, à surveiller la zone… Eh non.

[=-=]

Heiji s'apprêtait à sortir, le camion du FBI est enfin là. Okiya alias Akai l'avait « refait ». Oui car à la base c'était un camion tout à fait normal.

- Kudo ! Je sais qui est ce Heki !

- Parle !

- Heki est le toutou de Cognac, il était chargé d'enquêter sur Asky et sur… Toi ! Cognac, Heki et le boss doivent sûrement savoir que tu es en vie !

…

_Mardi 9 novembre,_

- Kudo Shinichi est en vie, mais pour ne pas nous précipiter, je veux que tu enquête sur un agent du FBI : Asky Onara.

- Je vois. Je m'en occupe.

_…_

- Un membre de l'organisation… Il avait un nom de code ?

- Yep ! Son nom de code était Cordial [Liqueur des Etats-Unis]

- Asky… Lâcha Khey en murmurant.

- (N'y pense plus Khey… Tu vas le revoir ton Asky, je sais très bien qu'il est en vie, et toi aussi tu le sais. Idiot.)

_22 Heures : Tour Okou_

Tout le monde était présent… Les équipes étaient formées… L'organisation ne se doutait de rien.

La tour à 3 entrées : L'aile A, le devant, la principale.

L'aile B, le secondaire, l'Est.

L'aile C, l'ancienne, l'Abandonnée, la « secours »… Elle ne servira à rien. L'Ouest.

Le nord n'a aucune entrée.

Équipe A, Aile A : Okiya, Khey, Lenys, Kudo et Heiji

Équipe B, Aile B :Sera, Jodie, James, Rena et Shiho (D'après le plan de l'attaque que j'ai fait pour m'y retrouver… Je vois que c'est compliqué, on verra si c'est pareil une fois écrit, je l'espère pas.)

Sans le savoir… Aile C : Asky, mais ça, personne ne le sait.

L'équipe A, celle d'Okiya (Akai je me répète et Kero = KUDO… COMPRIS !) Entrèrent, tout comme la B.  
Normalement, je dis bien normalement… Khey et Lenys poursuivent Ouzo et Jodie et James poursuivent Vermouth, tandis que comme le plan à changer, Kero et Okiya s'occupent de Gin.

Okiya et sa troupe (meute de chiens) arrivèrent enfin dans la salle centrale, salle de réception des invités.

- QUE PERSONNE NE BOUGE ! Fit Gin

Gin avait déjà son arme sur la trempe du diplomate. Ouzo surveillait la salle tandis que Vermouth descendit à l'étage plus bas. Jodie et sa troupe arrivèrent enfin. Okiya se montra et fit feu

- SALAUD !

Rapidement, James pris sous son aile le diplomate et l'évacua.  
Les balles sifflèrent, mitraillette, fusil, pistolet… Ouzo fit feu vers Okiya et pris la porte menant aux étages du dessus. C'est à ce moment qu'Asky entra au RDC de l'aile C.

Khey et Lenys se jetèrent sur la porte, coursant rapidement ouzo,où on entendait les balles dans le couloir étroit. Lenys fût rapidement à bout de souffle, Khey coursait encore Ouzo, entrant même dans une salle de restauration.

- OUZO ! Viens dire bonjour !

Mais Ouzo ne se montrât pas, enfin, je ne me montrais pas. En réalité, ma poitrine m'avait refait le coup, et mon cœur rata encore des battements.

- Khey… Comme on se retrouve hein.

- Je ne veux pas te tuer ! Juste te faire retrouver la mémoire !

C'est à ce moment, que Khey se rendit compte que ce n'était pas Ouzo qui parlait. Noru avait pris sa place.

- Khey… Fuis… Vodka à placer des explosifs dans le bâtiment…

- Quoi !

- Si tu tiens tant à me sauver, il faut également qu'Asky soit présent, et il est également dans cette tour. "Mince, pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? Atch ! Ouzo..."

Sur ces mots, Ouzo reprit le dessus et rejoignit rapidement le toit par le billet d'une porte.

Pendant que Khey … et Lenys… Suivaient Ouzo, James et Jodie coursèrent Vermouth, rejoignant rapidement une salle, la salle des machines, une sorte de salle dirigeant l'électricité dans la tour. Les bruits de balle se firent entendre, cependant, le courant électrique et sensible.

- Abandonne Vermouth, la partie est fini !

- Vous ne m'aurez pas !

Chris se leva et fit feu, la balle se dirigeant vers James. Une autre explosant un boitier privant le domaine de lumière.

[=-=]

La salle de réception fût rapidement sécurisée, quelques blessées mais rien de grave. Les HEN étaient tous à terre.

- C'est quand même génial non ? Lança Rena

- De ? Répondit Shiho

- On a l'air d'une escouade se serrant les coudes pendant une guerre… Soudés…

- Ouais, c'est vrai.

- C'est calme… Trop calme…

_Salle B, salle informatique_

Gin fit tomber plusieurs ordinateurs et bureaux afin d'échapper à Okiya. Une première explosion se fit entendre, et les trois hommes –Kero avec- fut soufflé.

- Arg. Merde !

Akai se retrouva sans perruque, si Jodie le voyait…

- Akai Shuichi !

Gin s'approcha, légèrement blessée par l'explosion.

- Crève une bonne fois pour toutes !

Mais le sol s'écroula, et Gin tomba d'un étage, Akai le rejoignant. Une porte se présentant à l'homme en noir.

- J'aurais d'occasion de t'avoir.

Il ouvrit la porte et reçut une balle de Kero, mais cela n'avait pas ralenti l'homme.

- PUTAIN NON ! Hurla Akai, une jambe blessé.

Kero aida Akai à s'installer, puis repartit avec Heiji.

Et justement, Kero et Heiji arrivèrent sur le toit de la tour, le sommet, le haut point. Une autre explosion retentit, les étages venaient de partir en fumée. C'est Whisky qui venait d'enclencher le détonateur.

- Pas un geste !

Whisky se figea en voyant André Camel devant lui, une arme pointée vers lui.

- Comment as-tu réussi à venir jusqu'ici ?!

- Je me suis planqué dans le coffre, après avoir subitement réussià me détacher.

- L'agent qui te surveillait… il est…

- Mort, je l'ai cogné et je l'ai poussé contre le mur plein de couteau.

Whisky sortit son arme tel Lucky Luck, il était très rapide, et fit feu tout comme Camel, les deux furent touchées avant de s'enfuir chacun de leur côté. Jodie et James rejoignirent Camel, Vermouth avait disparu dans l'explosion.

- Bien joué Camel

- Vu les dégâts, la tour ne va pas tarder à exploser de haut en bas…

- Retournons dans la salle principale !

Cette fameuse salle était déjà en flamme, avec 4 hommes en noirs entourant les deux femmes.

Sera explosa littéralement la porte scellée et tua un des hommes, Shiho en tua un par la suite, Rena égorgea le suivant et le dernier fût tué par la sœur d'Akai.

- La tour est en flamme, et le tout va exploser, sortons d'ici !

- Et les autres ?

- Il n'y plus que 2 HEN ici, ils s'en occupent et ils nous rejoignent.

- Parfait !

_Sur le toit,_

Ouzo et Vodka étaient pris au piège, Akai et Kero les coinçant, rapidement rejoint par Khey.

- OUZO !

- VODKA !

- Ce pas possible, partout où on va, on se fait prendre.

Ouzo tapota la main de vodka, comme pour dire « prépare-toi ! »

- J'en mourrais d'envie, comme on a eu nos réponses je peux enfin le faire.

Khey sortit son arme.

- Crève !

BAM

La fumigène s'enclencha, Ouzo se jeta de la tour en parachute, tandis que Vodka s'enferma dans un escalier menant en bas, sortie de secours hein ?

- NON ! PUTAIN !

Akai fit feu avec son fusil sur la porte « sortie de secours visant à faire évader un membre de l'organisation qui allait se faire tuer pour nous gâcher la vie. »  
Ouzo mit fin à sa course sur l'immeuble d'en face, et en se posant, d'un coup… La pression le tua, le fit s'écrouler. Khey était sur le toit le regardant, malgré les 100 mètres les séparant. Ouzo se releva. Khey… Asky... Il l'avait enfin revue. Asky Onara, Lenys Onara, Khey Ajh. Asky le regardait également, un étage en dessous de Khey. Soudain, sous la torture, il hurla… L'APTX lui fit des surprises. Une porte sur le toit de l'immeuble mené aux appartements, il ouvrit la porte et dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse. Tous les escaliers… Avant de finir sa course au 1er étage, inconscient.

…

- Je ne rejoindrais pas votre secte… Vos crimes seront punis !

Gin l'assomma et lui fit avaler un poison.

- On verra…

…

- Il est notre unique chance ! Ouzo est notre Dark Bullet maintenant !

…

- Un jour il retrouvera la mémoire… Lenys, Khey et Asky, voilà son souvenir. Si cela arrive, il faut soit lui redonner l'APTX les heures suivant son retour du mémoire, soit… Abandonner Ouzo.

…

Khey baissa la tête.

- Tu es de retour parmi nous, Noru ?

[=-=]

Il ne restait plus que Kero et Akai…

- Kudo. Il est temps. Maintenant que l'attaque est terminée, je dois rencontrer James.

- Oui. Je sais.

- Tu ne rencontreras personne Akai Shuichi !

PAN

Akai prit la balle en pleine épaule, il s'écroula sur le sol. Whisky s'approcha de lui, l'attrape par le coup, posa son arme sur sa trempe et foudroya du regard le détective.

- Si tu ne m'obéis pas, il meurt !

* * *

Cliffhanger !

On à plus qu'un chapitre. Je suis d'ailleurs fier du Tome 3 et j'ai hâte de le faire découvrir... Mais, le chapitre 1 de celui-ci ne paraitra qu'en fin de Mois, imaginez... Peut-être même Mi-Juin. Sadisme ! A vos claviez : Reviewez !


	27. (Fin Tome 2) Tu as perdu, Ouzo !

No. It's... A dream ? Un rêve (pas bleu comme Jasmine) qui prend réalité. On achève le tome 2, en cette journée de pluie... Euh pardon. Je suis assez content, car j'ai enfin reçu une nouvelle boite de cookie. Va falloir attendre un peu pour le 3ème volet... Mais l'essentiel est là. Pour résumer, j'ai écris 3 fois ce chapitre... 1 : Déçu. 2 : Changement de "fin". 3 : Conan à effacer le dossier *-*.

Une bonne lecture, un ENJOY comme jamais, mangez, bougez, défoulez-vous ! [Chaos est un terme un peu abusif, je sais !]

* * *

**Chapitre X : Tu as perdu, Ouzo !**

* * *

Vendredi 22 Novembre… Minuit.

DONG… DONG… DONG…

Les 12 coups de minuit sonnèrent. Les cendres de la tour en flamme parcourant le ciel, des explosions se firent encore entendre et même voir… Les flammes enroulant la tour comme une mère à son enfant.

- Si tu ne m'obéis pas, il meurt !

- Tue le ! Ne lui obéis pas ! Fit Akai

- D'accord Whisky. Je t'écoute !

- Jette ton arme à terre et envoie la moi, tu reculeras à la porte et j'assommerais ce connard pour m'enfuir, le laissant en vie, ok ?

- D'accord…

- (Pauvre con. Je lui mettrais une balle en pleine tête… )

…

BANG

…

Asky venait de faire son entrée, une entrée majestueuse. Il venait de descendre en rappel et avait traversé la vitre (Ran film 5 mais en un coup/essaie)

- (Asky !)

Whisky s'agenouilla et pointa son arme vers Akai

BANG

…

Shinichi tua Whisky d'une balle dans la tête. Il s'écroula et son sang se vida. Il s'avança vers Akai, blessée.

- Merci Kudo. Tu as bien fait de le tuer.

Il sourit, puis regarda Asky. Vu sa tête, ce n'était pas encore le moment, il comprit qu'il fallait attendre Ouzo.

- Merci… Asky.

- (Je t'en prie… Shinichi.)

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- J'ai dit heureusement que j'ai pas fait exprès de faire feu sur lui !

_En bas,_

Akai et Shinichi sortirent par l'aile B, l'aile A étant bondé par les ambulances, FBI…

James s'avança vers les jeunes hommes.

- Shuichi… Ça fait longtemps. Ravi de te revoir vivant.

- De même. Désolé pour cette longue absence je…

- Oui. Tu es toujours le bienvenu dans le FBI, tu le sais, comment pourrait-on se passer de notre meilleur agent. De même pour toi Shinichi.

BOUM

Une dernière explosion se fit entendre, cependant, la tour ne s'écroula pas. Vodka n'avait pas pu déclencher les derniers explosifs. Vodka… L'homme qui était entre les mains du FBI à présent.

- Vodka… Qu'est-ce qu'on en fait ?!

- Khey ! Tu n'as pas quelque chose à régler avec lui ?

Il s'approcha

- Laisse le en vie, où tue le, à toi de voir !

Il pointa son arme vers son crâne.

- Haha… Allez, vas-y ! Ose si tu peux ! Fit Vodka

- Ça… C'est pour ouzo !

BANG

Vodka s'écroula, le sang giclant de son crâne.

- Bon ben. La décision est prise je suppose !

Tout le monde explosa littéralement de rire.

[=-=]

Khey, Akai et Kudo se retrouvèrent dans une ruelle, le corps d'un homme s'y trouvant…

- Noru. Réponds-je t'en prie. Fit Khey

Les deux autres ne voulant pas s'imposer dans la discussion, reculèrent.

- Khey… Lâcha Noru (alias ouzo)

- Tu as perdu, Ouzo.

- Atch. Je savais que tu réussirais à me sortir de là.

- On n'abandonne pas ses amis. Tu me l'as appris.

- L'APTX5000 ne fait plus effet ?

- Tu as été sous son emprise pendant 3 mois. Tu es carrément devenu la Dark Bullet, et même… Tu étais le 3ème plus haut gradé de l'organisation.

- Merde… Kudo… Désolé.

- Comment tu peux savoir ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je ne perds pas la mémoire de ma vie dans l'organisation crétin !

Il en était ainsi. Voilà comment j'ai été sauvé.

Souvenez-vous du début de l'histoire. Je l'avais dit non ? Mon plus grand rival, mais aussi … Celui qui m'a sorti des griffes de l'organisation.

- C'est fini ?

- Pas encore !, Lâcha Akai, Il reste encore ce fameux Boss, Cognac, Vermouth qui s'est enfuis, et Gin.

- Whisky est mort ?

- Yep.

- Vous n'avez pas retrouvé Rhum ?

- Sans nouvelles de lui depuis quelque temps.

- Et Saké ne s'est pas montré ? Il était censé revenir…

- Saké ? Jamais entendu parler, ça doit être une erreur.

[=-=]

14 Heures

Vous auriez vu sa tête… Akai était officiellement revenu au FBI, et Jodie avait une tronche… Un apéritif avait été organisé en son honneur. Pour dire, Shiho, Shinichi, Rena, Sera, Akai, Lenys et Khey sont définitivement membre du FBI. Mais sa vous devriez le savoir.

- J'en étais sûr ! SALAUD ! Baka baka baka baka bakaaaa ! Coupa Jodie (Baka = Idiot)

- Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre, mais, je devais en parler à personne.

- T'es qu'un IDIOT !

- Je sais. Au faite Kudo, ton interview ?

- MERDE !

[=-=]

- C'est l'heure de passer à notre rencontre du Vendredi. Aujourd'hui j'accueille, un disparût depuis 8 années, un détective autre fois Lycéen… Voici, Kudo Shinichi !

Panique… Presque tous les habitants Japon lâchèrent un « Hein !? » Détective Boys y comprit.

...

- Expliquez-nous votre histoire.

- Tout commença huit ans en arrière… J'ai été victime d'une organisation criminelle… Et c'est pour cette raison que je suis devenu Edogawa Conan. La preuve, elle est ici :

il dévoila une feuille où les ADN du détective et de Conan étaient identiques.

- C'est l'inspecteur Takagi qui a découvert ceci. Aujourd'hui si je passe à la télévision, c'est pour vous annoncer que cette organisation criminelle rôde toujours en ville, partout au Japon… Seulement, il ne reste que quatre membres ainsi que quelques agents. Les hommes en noir sont dangereux, ne leur obéissez pas. Gin, Vermouth, Cognac et ce mystérieux boss, je m'adresse à vous. Vous n'irez plus très loin, les habitants du Japon connaissent vos actions désormais, ils ont décidé de ne plus se laisser faire ! Et le FBI les soutiens ! Particulièrement toi Gin, il ne vous reste que quelques jours avant qu'on ne vous attrape, alors… Préparez-vous bien, car vous avez des centaines, voire, des milliers de personnes à vos trousses… Et quand on se reverra, vous serez à terre nous suppliant de vous épargner.

...

C'est plus tard, dans la journée, que le gouvernement répondit au détective, laissant le président se tenir devant un pupitre. Il ouvrit la bouche, et commença son discours.

- Les membres de cette organisation… Ne seront pas poursuivis en justice.

Asky faillit s'étouffer en entendant ces mots.

- MERDE !

Il envoya un SMS à Shinichi, le plus rapidement possible.

_Kudo on est mal… Le gouvernement est corrompu._

* * *

_Un petit cliffhanger cette fois._

REVIEWEZ ! Pour l'indépendance des cornichons ! La liberté du saucisson ! Le retour des concours de mangeur de sandwich ! GO !


	28. (NS:Tome 3) Ce plan marchera !

**Night Section tome 3**

**« Corruption »**

* * *

And welcome back ! Un mois (je crois) depuis la dernière update. Sympa comme punition. C'était 2 semaines mais bon, tant pis. Là, les chapitres sont court, mais les deux derniers qui font 3000 mots sont explosif. On entame le troisième tome. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Ce plan marchera !**

* * *

_Quartier Général du FBI_

_Conseil des forces de l'ordre Japonaise/Américaine  
_

- Nous lançons officiellement « L'opération Vertige »… Tout ceux dans cette salle qui ne se sentent pas capable d'affronter l'organisation, au risque de mourir, sortez ! Fit James

_Vendredi 22 Novembre… 3 Jours avant l'opération Vertige. 72 Heures restantes._

- Quels sont les plans ? Demanda un agent

Akai s'installa sur le pupitre et commença son discours.

- Nous avons remarqué que le 25, une grève générale des moyens de transport aérien allaient être lancés. L'organisation va profiter de cette grève pour s'évader du Japon.

- Vous affirmez une telle action sans preuve ! Lança un autre homme

- Seuls les connaisseurs des dites actions de l'organisation peuvent conclure ça ! Cependant, je vais répondre, nous avons une photographie montrant l'hélicoptère de Gin, survolant l'aéroport d'Osaka à plusieurs reprises, 2 fois par nuit. Ce hangar, situé à Osaka évidemment, contiendrait plusieurs hélicoptères ainsi qu'un dirigeable. Nous avons appris ceci tout à l'heure, quand Gin à faire la transaction, ce hangar lui appartient depuis 2 heures.  
19 heures;

- Que comptez-vous faire !?

- En savoir plus. Déjà, nos agents vont lancer un assaut sur le bar de l'organisation en ville, récoltant des dernières preuves. Mais aussi retrouver l'ancien complexe de l'organisation et y récolter les dernières analyses du projet ADEIX.

- C'est de la folie ! Hurla un agent

- Parfaitement !

- Gin n'est pas stupide !

- Venant de vous, la CIA, cela m'impressionne !

- Répétez pour voir !

Shinichi se leva et s'installa à son tour au pupitre

- Du calme !

- Huh ?

- On n'a jamais dit que vous seriez d'accord, ont en été même sûr, cependant on ne vous a pas inclus dans ce plan d'attaque, et donc, vous ne pouvez rien dire sur notre façon d'agir !

- Ce n'est pas un simple détective qui peut nous dire ça !

- Au contraire ! Avec Shuichi, Khey Ajh, et Noru Herno nous sommes les agents qui connaissent le plus l'organisation ! Si vous n'êtes pas content messieurs, la porte est ici, elle s'ouvre des deux côtés n'hésitez pas !

…

James reprit droit de propriété sur le pupitre.

- Bien. Nous comptons donc 4 membres !

Un tableau s'afficha sur l'écran derrière, grâce à un projecteur.

- Le boss de l'organisation, encore inconnu, il a cependant un nom de code lié à l'alcool comme ses membres d'après Noru aliasouzo. Viens Cognac, qui, est le bras droit de l'organisation. Puis Gin et Vermouth, les deux derniers.

- Combien d'agents compte-t- ont ?

- Un minimum de 15, un maximum de 40.

- C'est une fourchette bien trop large !

- Je pense à mon tour que c'est de la folie !

- Il n'y a pour le moment aucun autre plan à adapter alors cessez vos paroles inutiles ! Argumentez vos propos, en quoi ce plan et de la folie ?

- Vous avez conclu une éventuelle confrontation à l'aéroport ainsi qu'une guerre aérienne, c'est dangereux pour les habitants, voyageurs, touristes…  
Shinichi ne put se retenir et reprit parole…

- Et que souhaitez-vous ! Qu'ils rejoignent les côtes Américaines .Qu'ils refondent une organisation et que celles-ci se réinstallent au Japon . Les citoyens seront sains et saufs, l'organisation n'a jamais tué un innocent, elle en est capable, soit, mais le FBI parviendra à faire reculer le mur du front des agents pour les coincer dans une cage de fer.

- Oui il a raison. Il faut essayer !

- Oui je suis d'accord !

- Vous pouvez compter sur la CIA !

- La police Japonaise est à votre entière disposition !

- L'armée Japonaise est à vos ordres !

- Les FBI d'État d'Américaine sont disponibles et prêt à recevoir ses instructions !

Akai reprit le pupitre.

- Bien. La CIA collaborera avec nous aux aéroports. La police Japonaise, faites votre devoir, patrouillez, augmentez le taux de celle-ci, la surveillance doit être amplifiée… L'armée quant à elle, surveillera les frontières, et aidera la police dans leurs tâches, l'organisation est tout à fait capable de commettre des attentats terroristes ! Quant au FBI d'Amérique, d'une part, surveillez vos frontières, l'organisation viendra vers vous, et envoyez-nous des hommes pour la surveillance des aéroports, mais aussi des ports. Je sais que c'est du travail, nous sommes humains, la fatigue viendra, mais c'est le seul et unique moyen. L'affaire terminée, vous serez récompensés. Ceux qui ne s'en sentent pas capables, l'État comprendra, vous avez une famille, une vie… On ne peut vous en vouloir. Merci à vous tous, et, espérons que cela marche. Non, que dis-je … Ça marchera !

Le gouvernement était corrompu, c'était une chose… Mais la CIA et le FBI ne peut pas l'être. Les billets verts et les menaces sur le président avaient été envoyés par Gin… C'est de sa faute que le Japon entier se réveille. Oui, le Japon est aujourd'hui en révolte, un soutien dans les rues… La police ne peut rien faire, car, il n'y a aucune bagarre ou incendie volontaire… Seulement une manifestation touchant les plus grandes villes comme les petites…

* * *

**Le japon se réveille…**

* * *

_Osaka, hangar, 21 heures_

Gin retrouva Cognac, le dirigeable était sur le point d'être enfin achevée.

- J'aime faire croire n'importe quoi à l'état. Ils vont forcément suivre le dirigeable.

- Oui. Les ports sont bien moins surveiller en revanche.

- Nous seront bientôt en Europe. La voiture est prête ?

- Oui.

- Akai Shuichi ne comprendra pas... Gin, survole l'aéroport de Tokyo dès maintenant !

* * *

J'ai la flemme d'écrire un mot de fin... Je sais pas pourquoi... Bon. Bonne appétit, mangez vos cornichons et... A bientôt ! (J'espère).


	29. Asky et Rhum se dévoilent

J'inaugure déjà le 30ème chapitres. D'un côté, ça fait 8 mois... Mais bref ! Un chapitre en moins dans ce tome, pour une fusion. Dans ce chapitre, Asky se... ce personnage qui n'ai pas apparût de nombreuse fois aura un sacré rôle plus tard. J'en dis pas plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Asky et Rhum se dévoilent**

* * *

_Samedi 23 Novembre. Tôt le matin. Fort brouillard._

Une voiture se gara près de l'engin, un dirigeable plutôt imposant. Le hangar était immense, Cognac avait réalisé le financement, le plus grand de l'aéroport. Cognac, qui était soi-disant le boss de l'organisation.

- Je souhaite avoir des explications Cognac ! Lança Gin

- Du calme ! Lâcha Cognac

- Idiot ! Whisky est mort, Bourbon est mort, Tequila, Irish, Pisco, Porto, Pastis… Ils sont tous morts ! Tu veux d'autres nom ? Chianti, Kir, Korn… On n'a plus de nouvelles de rhum ! Ni de saké! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ! Même Vodka a été tuée !

- Gin ! Ta gueule !

- On est foutu ! Ouzo nous a quittés !

- Tu deviens fou ! Arrête !

- Putain, y a pas 3 semaines… Ça me dégoute ! Je veux voir le boss !

- Désolé de t'avoir caché quelque chose Gin, seul Vermouth était au courante…

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De moi… Nous ne sommes pas 4, mais 3.

- Le boss est Mo… Attends, c'est une blague .

- Ça en a l'air ?

- Boss ? Pourquoi ?

- Le moins de personne possible devait être au courant. Maintenant, tu vas m'écouter attentivement. On peut encore tout reconstruire, le projet Éternel avec. L'immortalité, la résurrection, le rétrécissement… Et c'est pour ça que…

- Que ?

~[=-=]~

_Samedi 23 Novembre, 9 heures_

Shinichi sortit de sa chambre calmement, toujours à l'hôtel d'Osaka. Il y trouva un japon en révolte, une manifestation plutôt indescriptible. Le peuple n'était pas content.

- Asky. Entre je t'en prie.

Asky entra et s'installa sur la table basse, un café à la main, servis par Shinichi.

- Je suis surpris de te voir ici. Après tout, on n'avait aucune relation toi et moi. Lança Kudo

- Je sais, notre seule relation est à l'extérieur, l'organisation. Aujourd'hui j'attaque le bar de l'organisation pour retrouver quelconque trace de l'Adeix, c'est Akai qui me l'a demandé.

- Il est au courant de ta survie ?

- Je lui ai téléphoné, il le savait déjà en fait…

- Donc… Le FBI et l'organisation s'affronteront… Le 25, vers 23 heures ?

- C'est l'heure la plus évidente, on en est sûr à 100%s% 61 heures restantes…

- Bien. Akai te prend dans une heure, vous allez devoir suivre Gin qui pilote son hélicoptère.

- Au fait… Pourquoi as-tu pris ce risque avec Gin ? Tu savais ce que tu faisais ?

- Oui et non, l'aveuglement je dirais. En revanche, je maitrisais la situation à 100% car je savais que je n'allais pas mourir. J'ai entendu la théorie de Lenys, elle est fausse ! Il ria ce passage.

~[=-=]~

_11 Heures._

Akai et Shinichi poursuivirent l'hélicoptère de Gin, en tentant de voyager dans les rues et autoroute du Japon. Si ce n'est les émeutes, la circulation était libre. Les banderoles étaient sévères « Honte à vous ! Affrontez cette organisation, montrez votre existence ! Vous êtes vraiment des peureux incapable se cachant derrière un costume ! »

Les flammes dans des tonneaux, encore mieux.

Au bout d'une heure, Akai qui conduisait à 150 pour maintenir sa vitesse à celle de Gin, pû apercevoir « Tokyo » sur un panneau.

- Merde, l'aéroport de Tokyo !

- Pourquoi il surveille cet aéroport ? Fit Kudo

_Message… Bip._

Asky : Gin cache quelque chose à Tokyo. Je me rends au Bar ce soir. Ciao.

- Asky. Il pense comme nous alors. Déclara Akai

- Oui. Gin doit avoir une bonne raison pour surveiller cet endroit !

Kudo réfléchit un instant.

- On n'a plus à faire ici. Gin se tire de toute manière ! Soupira Akai

Au moment où Akai fit demi-tour, trois voitures noires « s'installèrent » devant eux, dont un autre hélicoptère, un hélicoptère qui n'appartenait pas à Gin.

- Baisses-toi !

BANG !

Les coups de feu partirent. 8 agents firent feu, sans compter l'hélicoptère, qui venait d'ouvrir une de ses portes. Et quelle ne fût pas la surprise des deux agents en voyant Rhum.

- Il était en mission. Surement pour cette arme. Soupira Akai

Dag !

Il tira à l'aide d'une mitrailleuse lourde, une arme dérobée en Amérique, une arme très puissante car la voiture commençait peu à peu à se décomposer.

- Vous allez crever !

Une des balles toucha Shinichi.

~[=-=]~

Les agents moururent peu à peu, grâce à des tirs sous la voiture. Rhum s'arrêta de tirer, un geste : un mort.

- Kudo ça va ? Demanda Akai, inquiet.

- Ça fait super mal ! Pire qu'une balle normale !

- On est coincé, on ne peut pas bouger, il va s'envoler et nous tirer dessus depuis le ciel. Compris Akai.

L'hélicoptère s'envola, Rhum commença à faire feu. Cependant, le bruit s'arrêta net, un tir de fusil de précision venait de siffler les oreilles des deux hommes.

- L'hélicoptère a perdu son pilote ! Il va s'écraser ! Explosa Akai

BRAOUMMM !

L'hélicoptère explosa.

~[=-=]~

Vermouth rangea son arme dans son dos, un mystérieux inconnu à ses cotées.

- Je ne te comprends pas, laissez ces deux hommes en vie ! Gronda ?

- Ah… Tu ne le sais peut-être pas. Mais, ces deux personnes nous ont sauvés…

~[=-=]~

Kudo et Akai durent prendre un nouveau véhicule, de location cette fois. Et ils reprirent la route menant à Osaka.

_Bip._

Asky : J'arrive au Bar, venez me prendre vers minuit. Bye.

- Mhm. Lâcha Akai

- Mhm ? Répondit Shinichi

- Je le sens vraiment pas, Asky a survécu une fois, il n'aura pas une seconde chance. Dépêchons-nous !

~[=-=]~

Asky entra dans le bar. Vide, brûlé, décombres… Il ne restait plus que le sous-sol. Il fut rapidement arrêté par quelqu'un.

- Ils ne s'attendent pas à te voir. Le faux escalier camouflé qui y mène et bloqué. Du coup, ils se sentent en sécurité. Ils continuent le boulot sur l'Adeix, et s'ils entendent un bruit : Ils lancent l'alerte, et là, des agents débarqueront. Asky, t'a besoin d'un flingue bro'.

- Ouzo… Noru.

Il se retourna et l'enlaça, heureux de retrouver son pote. Il l'y avait bruit, un silence total, le blanc, le vide.

- C'est vraiment calme ici. Remarqua Asky

- Oui. Après l'évacuation le bar a fermé. Répondit Noru

- Akai et les autres arrivent.

- Stressé ?

- De ?

- Khey.

- Non. Il le sait, il l'a toujours su. Alors bon.

Asky se dirigea vers l'escalier avec Khey. 23 :55. Il dégagea quelques décombres et tomba sur une porte. Trop tard, une alarme s'entendit.

- Merde ! Fit Asky

Il enfonça la porte qui était en bas des escaliers, et y trouva des scientifiques.

- FBI !

Baaaag !

Deux hommes en noir firent feu, mais succombèrent peu après par Noru.

- Ouzo ! Traitre ! Lança Dimitri

- Ne bouge pas salopard !

BRANG !

Une explosion éclata. Une dizaine d'agents HEN entrèrent dans le bar, une fumigène éclata, et Dimitri en profita pour s'éclipser.

- Cette fiole, si jamais vous la retrouvez, continuer ce projet ! Murmura Dimitri en planquant quelque chose.

Il s'était enfermé dans une pièce, du style placard à balais.

Braaaang !

Une explosion, encore. Akai arriva finalement, avec Kudo, Khey et Lenys qui firent feu.

Akai *micro* : Noru ! Asky ! Vous me recevez ?

- ASKY ?! Lâchèrent Lenys et Khey en chœur?

Shinichi afficha un léger rictus.

Asky *micro* : Dimitri s'est enfermé, ils sont morts dehors ?

Akai *micro* : Yep.

Khey s'avança vers Akai

Akai/Khey *micro* : Asky. Espèce de…

Asky *micro* : Bip…

Une explosion retentit aux sous-sols.

Akai s'y rendit, au pas de course. Il y trouva Asky, blessée sur le côté et moi-même, Noru, tentant d'enfoncer la porte.

- L'incendie se propage, on se tire ! Lança Akai

J'avais réussi, la porte succomba, Dimitri était mort.

- Des balles empoisonnées ? C'était donc ça le projet de l'Adeix .S'écria Akai (Se prononce Adex, comme Index mais avec un A) (- Non tu n'y es pas du tout. Le projet de l'Adeix était un projet de poison au départ, jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre l'arme. Le projet consisté à "construire" une arme dévastatrice. Je vais d'ailleurs prendre le poison, quelque chose me dis que ça ne se terminera pas le 25.) Pensais-je (Ouzo)

- Sortons d'ici !

Akai aida Asky à sortir, il s'avança vers la voiture, un Asky blessé sous son aile.

La voiture s'en alla au loin.

Akai et Kudo se retrouvèrent à l'avant. Noru, Khey, Lenys et Askyà l'arrière. La voiture était assez grande, ça tenait.

- Asky. Fit Khey

- Khey. Répondit l'homme.

La voiture s'arrêta à l'hôtel, 5 minutes plus tard. Dans la chambre,Asky s'installa sur un canapé où il était soigné par Jodie, qui avait été appelée par Akai.

- Tu… Tu… Tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, tu ne souffres pas. Demanda Lenys

- Désolé pour ces retrouvailles un peu explosives. Je… Je devais me soumettre au silence pendant quelques jours.

- Je comprends. Fit Lenys

- Mais. Tu es dans un état… Soupira Khey

- J'ai vécu pire. Quoique, pour draguer ça aille être dur. Ironisa Asky

- Comment tu as survécu ? Demanda Khey

- Je… Je vous en parlerais plus tard, je fatigue… Désolé Khey.

- Ce n'est rien. Je suis… Je ne sais pas quoi dire à cause du choc mais, je suis ravi de te revoir… Tu m'as fait peur IDIOTE !

Il souriait. Il s'endormit.

- 24 novembre hein ?

Dimanche 24 novembre, Minuit et Demi-46 heure restante…

Akai commença à trembler.

* * *

Du coup, il en reste 2. Ce qui fait 4 chapitres pour ce tome. Akai qui tremble... Une première, ça mérite un cornichon !


	30. L'organisation démantelée

Ta-daaa ! Je pique la phrase de Startold, et j'en ai rien à foutre. Nouveau chapitre, for the last men', c'est l'avant dernier, le suivant bouclant la première partie de la fiction. Prochain tome, le 4ème suivis du Tome F, vous expliquera l'intégralité de la chronologie "2010 2012". Bonne lecture, and, see you later !**  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : L'organisation démantelée**

* * *

_Le 25 Novembre. 20 Heures._

Il y a 25 jours, Conan ne savait plus grand-chose niveau organisation. Aujourd'hui, le gouvernement Japonais est corrompu, et Anokata alias le faux cognac va être éliminé. Cognac, un nom de code d'alcool pour le boss ? Non, juste un stratagème pour se faire passer pour un membre, rien de plus.  
Shuichi Akai s'arrêta sur le parking de l'aéroport d'Osaka. Trop tard. La fusillade a déjà commencé. Une centaine de touristes dévalaient les rues pour s'enfuir, touriste qui était soit là pour rien à cause de la grève, soit habitat du Japon et donc en train de boire un café tout simplement. Les agents professionnels de la CIA et du FBI, protégé par de lourdes armures, pénétraient dans le grand hall de l'aéroport.

Shinichi se rua à l'intérieur, alors que les fumigènes se firent voir. Cognac, Gin… C'est terminé.

- À couvert ! Hurla le directeur de la CIA

BRAOUM

L'immense panneau des envols explosa et s'écrasa au sol, tuant quelques agents.

- Zone sécurisé, on avance.

- Kudo ! Garde ton sang-froid si tu les trouves compris . Déclara Shuichi dans son micro

Il fallait rapidement rejoindre l'extérieure, et pour ça, une porte assez large devait être ouverte par les commandes de la tour de contrôle. Shinichi grimpa les escaliers et enfonça la porte de la salle.

TOK

Les bruits de pas le faisaient stresser.  
Il était sûr d'une chose, il ne suffira pas d'une balle pour éliminer Gin ou Cognac, ils sont sûrement très bien couverts.

TOK

L'immense « porte » d'ouverture du hangar de l'organisation s'ouvrit.

- Et merde !

Shinichi ouvrit les portes de l'aéroport, échec… Une dizaine d'agents attendaient dehors, faisant feu sur les brebis égarées.

BANG

Shinichi faillit reçu une balle. C'était une blague . Voilà que le dirigeable sortait doucement de son nid, ont trois hélicoptères et un avion de chasse. Cognac alias Anokata sortait le grand jeu, sa bourse étant sûrement vide désormais.

Les tirs des hélicoptères atteignaient même la tour de contrôle ! C'était un film d'Hollywood là !

- Le dirigeable va décoller !

Tant pis, quatre hélicoptères prévus à cet effet réceptionnaient les agents sur place. Asky et Shuichi déjà dedans. Où est Shinichi ?  
Alors que le dirigeable commençait à prendre de la vitesse et de l'envol, une voiture se jeta d'une grande vitre. Il y a un hélicoptère trop bas ! C'est sa chance ! Son unique chance ! **[À la Fast & Furious les gars !]**  
La voiture de Shinichi enflamma la piste de l'aéroport.

- Tu es trop bas ! Remonte vite !

Shinichi prit une rampe, la voiture décolla et 'entra' dans la porte de l'hélicoptère, où Shinichi se jeta dessus. Bon, un parachute de secours s'imposait dans pareille situation, m'enfin.

La voiture explosa sur le sol. Voilà que le célèbre détective lycéen,quoique non il ait 25 ans, est accroché à une porte d'hélicoptère bien endommagé menaçant même de lâcher !

BANG

Il tira avec son pistolet, tuant le pilote. Le dernier agent tomba et… Je vous épargne « ça ».

~[=-=]~

La situation était… Explosive. Voilà qu'un avion de chasse, deux hélicoptères et un dirigeable de l'organisation se battent avec des hélicoptères de combat militaires, vendu au FBI. Fantastique. On ne vit pas de telle chose tous les jours.

- Kudo. Tu me reçois ?

- 5/5 Akai ! Je m'amuse comme un petit fou !

Shuichi rigola.

- Maintenant, va falloir descendre ce putain de dirigeable !

- Faudrait d'abord envoyez ce chasseur à terre, et éliminez le post-défense des hélicoptères.

Il marque un point. Le dirigeable allait vite de toute manière, trop vite pour de simples hélicoptères.

- Tu crois que tu peux te jeter sur l'avion et en prendre le contrôle.

- Pardon ? Akai, je ne suis pas un cascadeur ! Je ne sais même pas piloter.

- Noru t'apprendra, il a son brevet de pilote s'est enfoiré !

- Ou sont Khey, Lenys et Noru ?

- Khey et Noru à l'aéroport de Tokyo, en surveillance. Lenys, va savoir…

Shinichi savait piloter. Sympa, j'en prendrais compte. Tandis que le dirigeable s'enfuyait, les hélicoptères ennemis faisaient feu en continu. Ce n'était pas la terrible menace de haute priorité, par contre l'avion de chasse derrière s'en était une… Le coco a une dizaine de roquettes en stock.

Alors comment faire ? Descendre le chasseur bien sûr !

Phiii

Un missile rasa Shinichi. L'hélicoptère d'Akai bien trop occupé avec celui de… Bah quelqu'un quoi.

- Il commence à me gonfler celui-là !

Truuuuu

La mitrailleuse se lança, Shinichi était euphorique. Détective qui tue des gens au lieu de les mettre sous les barreaux, sans déconner !

- On survole l'océan ! C'est le moment !

- Hors limites ! Feu à volonté !

Les hélicoptères de la CIA, soit la moitié 2/4, firent feu.

- C'est la guerre du Vietnam' les gars !

- …

Sans remarque.

~[=-=]~

- Shuichi ! Quelle distance nous sépare de Tokyo ?

- Très peu, Shinichi. D'ici 10 minutes. Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?

- Tu n'aimes pas . Je ne suis pas assez haut gradé pour ça ?

- Si ça ne me dérange pas. Tu as le droit, on est pote non ? C'est toi qui vois !

- Je préfère les noms !

- Va pour les noms, Kudo.

Une discussion aussi palpitante en pleine guerre aérienne me diriez-vous.

BANG

L'hélicoptère de Shinichi prit feu.

- Pilote ! Placez-vous sous l'engin de Kudo vite !

Et Shinichi sauta, tombant 3 mètres plus bas sur l'hélicoptère d'Akai. Sa main l'aida à le remonter.

- Belle prestation, cascadeur.

- Vous avez un RPG ! Pourquoi diable n'abattez-vous pas ce putain de geai ! Fit un agent

Le pilote, très étrange et dans une posture pas très ordinaire, se retourna.

- Les chances de réussite sont inférieures à 20% de probabilité. La roquette n'ira pas droite, et l'avion est très rapide ! [C'est un clin d'œil à L de Death Note, ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'en fais un, je sais pas...]

Il marque un point, décidément y'a beaucoup à gagner.

- Je m'en fous, j'essaye quand même.

- Si c'est toi, alors c'est limité à 40%, sans plus.

Ce type est louche.

Pshiii

Première roquette, dans le vide.  
Deuxième, raté.  
Troisième, esquive.  
Quatrième, presque.

- C'est la dernière.

- Tu vises trop haut ! Fit le pilote

- Mon gars, refais tes calculs, je suis à 100% de probabilité ! Hippy Kai… Pauvre con ! **[Die Hard premier du nom : Piège de cristal (vf)]**

Pshiii

BRAOUM !

- Prends ça dans ton cul, putain d'enculé !

- Hey ! C'était peut-être Delphine, voir Margueritte qui pilotait ! Explosa Akai, de rire bien sûr.

- Peut-être, elle m'avait dit qu'elle pilotait comme une merde ! Enchaine le pilote, sanglotant de rire.

- Je ne comprends rien… Remarqua Shinichi

Chose faite, le chasseur a fait boum !

Maintenant, les deux hélicoptères. Les tirs s'encastraient dans les parois blindées des véhicules ennemis, déchirant le silence du ciel par du son métallique, si ce n'est aussi le bruit des hélices.

- C'est vraiment la merde, le dirigeable va trop vite, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher mon temps sur ces machines volante, je veux m'occuper de Gin bordel ! Insista Shuichi

Shinichi attendait ce moment avec impatience, le moment où il sera en face de Gin, le moment ou l'un des deux mourra, voilà 8 ans qu'il attend ça, 8 ans d'acharnement.

Shinichi s'empara du micro. C'en était de trop !

- Écoutez ! Occupez-vous de ces hélicoptères, on met les gaz et on rejoint le dirigeable !

Mais Shinichi fût soudainement… foudroyé. Tokyo apparut. Déjà ? 10 minutes ? Impossible !

L'hélicoptère mis gaz, enfin la vitesse maximale quoi. Les hélicoptères de l'organisation prirent rapidement feu. Tout feu tout flamme hein ?

- Ici Noru. Un jet à l'aéroport de Tokyo parait suspect. Un mouchard de géolocalisation a été placé sur l'aileron, je sens le mauvais coup.

- Bonne initiative.

Seulement, l'hélicoptère ne put rejoindre le dirigeable, il s'envola vers la Chine.

- Un jet, à Tokyo ?

Shinichi se sentit décoller. Son esprit était vide, le noir complet.

**_Gin survole l'aéroport de Tokyo… Osaka… Corruption… Jet… Dirigeable… Fausse couche… Balle à blanc… Homme en noir… Tokyo… Jet... Osaka… Dirigeable… Chine… Gin… Jet… Saké… Survole…_**

**_Gin et Cognac… Sont dans le jet de l'aéroport de Tokyo !_**

**_Tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade !_**

- Shuichi ! Retourne vite à l'aéroport de Tokyo ! Ouzo prépare le jet de secours dans le hangar 8 et prend les commandes ! Cette guerre est un putain de leurre, Gin et Cognac prennent le jet de Tokyo en direction de l'Europe !

Depuis le début, on a été baisé. Ces enfoirés ont fait la route en voiture !

Mais le temps… L'horloge… D'après l'heure, c'était foutu d'avance.

Le jet de Cognac décolla face au coucher de soleil.

* * *

J'ai rien à dire. Euh... Bonne appétit et à la prochaine !


	31. (Fin NS&Tome 3) Nom de code : Saké

Ta-daaa ! Comment ça je plagie Startold ? (XD). Je n'ai rien à dire, tout en fin de chapitre... On met un terme à la première partie de la fiction (Night Section) mais bref... Bonne lecture !

* * *

** Chapitre 4 : Nom de code : Saké**

* * *

_Aéroport de Tokyo, 20 heures 32._

Asky et Khey étaient installés sur les sièges, dans un mini jet, sniper en main. En clair : L'avant du mini jet les commandes, le milieu les deux/trois sièges, l'arrière (genre tout petit quoi) des caisses d'arme.

- Décolle Noru !

- Gooooo !

Cette fois, c'était une véritable course contre la montre qui s'engagea. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lâcher, je pilotais un jet menant à une confrontation direct avec Anokata… Bordel !

- Ils sont loin devant nous d'après le mouchard.

- Oui, mais… On va plus vite qu'eux ! D'ici 15 minutes, ils seront justes devant nous !

21 Heures pile

Le jet, face au soleil, baissa sa vitesse. Parce que je pilotais, et que je suis le patron ! En fait, le jet de Cognac était juste en face.

- Shuichi. Shinichi. Commença Asky.

Il baissa la tête.

- Mettez une balle supplémentaire pour moi.

- Vous allez faire feu depuis l'exté-

- Impossible ! La vitesse, et la précision du fusil ne nous le permet pas ! Vous allez devoir… Sauter sur le jet, et si on saute à 4… Bah… Vous êtes les seuls à avoir des parachutes, une fois les deux hommes morts, sautez, un bateau vous prendra en charge, c'est Jodie qui le pilote.

- Si jamais ça dégénère. On vous rejoint, ou on tire à distance.

Shuichi remarqua immédiatement le tremblement de Shinichi. Il tremblait, il avait peur.

- Prêt ?

- Plus que jamais !

Akai ouvrit la porte.

Des tirs.

- UN autre chasseur ! SAUTEZ ! JE m'en charge ! Lâcha Noru

BOUM

Une roquette rasa le jet, faisant tomber dans le vide Akai. Le jet de Noru étant devant par rapport à Cognac, Akai s'écrasa sur l'aile du Jet.

- Fais une rotation ! Lança Cognac

- NON ! Pilote ! Il est grand temps que je m'occupe moi-même ce type ! J'en ai marre qu'il respire encore après toutes ces années !

Gin ouvrit la porte et sauta sur l'aile, cognant son pied dans la tête d'Akai.

Shinichi sauta à son tour, il tomba à la limite, suspendu dans le vide, assez éloigné des réacteurs pour ne pas être « aspiré ».

- Vous deux ! Toi le premier ! L'apotoxine aurait dû te tuer ! Quand à toi, tu aurais dû mourir !

Il refrappa Akai, qui tomba en arrière.

Gin sortit son arme.

Mais… Gin n'avait pas remarqué que Shinichi était derrière lui.

- J'aurais dû te buter à ton complexe, enfoiré !

Il cogna sa nuque. Gin tomba sur l'aile, maintenant à son tour suspendu dans le vide. Akai récupéra son arme.

- Non ! Vous le regretterez ! Salopa-…

Bzuuuuu

Gin traversa le réacteur. Pour qui la soupe de boyaux ?

*Pilotage automatique*

BANG

Le pistolet d'Akai tomba dans le vide.

- Même Gin. Rien ne vous arrête donc !

Le chasseur de l'organisation explosa, laissant Noru assez loin derrière.

Les deux hommes se tenaient devant lui, accroupis ou une jambe à « terre » (plutôt l'aile m'enfin) encore sous le choc de la chute. Ça fait quand même bizarre !

- Y'a pas un mois, je dirigeais un puissant syndicat, et là… Deux morveux se mettent en travers de ma route. Mais ne croyez pas que ma mort mettra réellement fin à l'organisation, il reste encore des survivants.

- Tu sais, Boss, il en reste peu… Et je doute qu'ils puissent de nouveau refaire un syndicat de telle ampleur.

- Sauf si le gouvernement s'incline devant mon successeur ! Dark Bullet number one !

- On sera là pour le descendre !

- Non. Vous allez mourir ici et maintenant. J'en rêve depuis longtemps. Adieu.

Il détacha deux mitraillettes de son dos et fit feu, Akai et Shinichi eurent par réflexe de se jeter sur l'aile, à plat ventre. Les balles commençaient à sortir.

BANG

…

Le jet de Noru était juste à côté, un peu plus en hauteur en revanche. Noru avait lâché les commandes, pilotage automatique. Un pistolet à la main, une douille tombant dans le vide. Ce pistolet, sur sa jambe n'est-ce pas ?

BANG

Et de deux

BANG

Trois.

- Ouzo… Je le savais, au fond...

Trois dernières balles l'achevèrent.

Comment les balles ont-elles pu atteindre Cognac, la vitesse devrait faire en sorte qu'elles disparaissent au loin ?!

Cognac tomba de l'avion, 6 balles dans le corps, et s'écrasa dans l'eau du vaste océan plus bas.

- Ce bip m'agace… Remarqua Kudo

- Kudo… SAUTE !

BRAOUM

Les deux balles d'argent en chute libre dans le ciel.

Deux parachutistes planant dans l'air.

Maintenant dans l'eau, à grimper à bord d'un bateau.

L'un comme l'autre, ils riaient.

~[=-=]~

26 Novembre, 10 heures.

Cérémonie de Tokyo. Place centrale.

James plaça une médaille autour du cou d'Akai Shuichi. Applaudissement.

Presque tous les proches des deux hommes étaient réunis, Ran, Kogoro, Agasa, Yukiko, les DB, Takagi…

James plaça une médaille autour du cou de Kudo Shinichi. Applaudissement.

- Merci à vous. Fit James.

Et là…

- Cependant. Il me reste une dernière médaille… J'appelle Noru !

Je me souviens bien de ma réaction à l'entente de mon nom. J'étais sous le choc, et assez timide des applaudissements.

- Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Disons… Qu'une Dark Bullet, mi- infiltré qui rapporte autant d'information, et qui élimine son ancien boss… Ça mérite une récompense.

- Merci.

Applaudissement.

Alors que la cérémonie continua. Vermouth se dressa dans le rayon du soleil.

- Ouzo.

Ce fut la dernière fois, du moins pour le mois de novembre, que je la vis.

- Vermouth.

…

- On y va, Bourbon !

Bourbon grimpa sur sa moto.

- Vraiment… Tu me fais faire n'importe quoi.

- Ta gueule. On retourne aux États-Unis maintenant.

- Je t'emmerde !

- Mais moi aussi, couillon !

~[=-=]~

Peu après ces derniers événements…

La seconde Dark Bullet a par la suite fait son petit retour…

Car James Black à oublier un petit détail…

Le gouvernement est corrompu...

Les diplomates et agents secrets sont sous le commandement d'un homme…

Nom de code… Saké.

~[=-=]~

- Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire… L'histoire retraçant le parcours de de Saké. Et l'un des appuis de cet homme se nomme : Djello.

- Allez Noru, fais pas ton salop ! Continue ! Raconte-nous la suite !

- Très bien. L'histoire se déroule en Décembre 2012…

~[=-=]~

Ce matin-là, le 2 Décembre 2012, Akai put allumer sa télévision. Il résistait à la fatigue (l'habitude) et s'était levé plus tôt pour s'informer un minimum.

**« L'organisation qui veillaient sur notre pays n'est plus. Mais, on en recherchera pas plus. Qui sait ? Un mensonge d'Interpol ? »**

_« Un mensonge d'Interpol ? Pardon ? » Pensa Shuichi_

Akai téléphona à Asky, qui, comme il le pensait, avait également entendu ce ministre parler.

- Oui… Saké est à la tête du Japon… Cependant, une question me gêne… D'où il sort ce type ?

~[=-=]~

* * *

***Criiii***

- Crève à... ***Criii*** Division... Anokata... Saké...

***Criii***

- Can you follow me ?

***Criii***

- Are you... A god ? / - No... I'm... A devil.

***Criii***

- And... My code name is Korn.

***Criiiak***

* * *

Cliffhanger !

Mon dieu ! C'est enfin fini ! Oui enfin non. On achève le troisième et normalement dernier tome, jusqu'à ce que j'écrive la suite. Pourquoi ? Car il y a des dates avec des trous non expliqués ! Car Saké est de retour ! Car la corruption ne s'arrête pas d'un coup sous prétexte qu'il y a un mort ! Car j'invente un prétexte pour continuer ! Car j'ai faim ! Et aussi car des questions sans réponses doivent en avoir !

On entre dans « La Troisième Division », qui est la deuxième partie de Black Case's, NS étant la première.

Beaucoup plus court. Avec les tomes F, L et S aussi dit FlashBack, Liaison et Secret.

Et donc, je l'espère, à bientôt !

* * *

_Anokata : Mort_

_Syndicat : Debout_

_Saké : Vivant_

_Djello : Qui est-ce ?_

_Mission be continued._

* * *

Next : [Troisième Division 'TD']

Tome 4 : Saké, Chapitre 1 : ? (Je sais pas encore)

Eyto.


	32. (TD: Tome 4) Saké tire sur Akai

Hoooo ! Pas de pitié, et pour SPARTAAAA. Je suis en forme aujourd'hui, et c'est avec un cornichon dans la main gauche, et un coca bien frais sur le bureau que je poste. Le quatrième tome est tout simplement exceptionnelle car celui-ci contient... Attention... Un seul et unique chapitre. C'est la crise. Non, en fait, c'est la réunion de trois chapitres, je crois. Mais en rattrapage, un tome F (Flash-Back) sortira.

Dans ce tome, enfin chapitre, vous aurez des retours dans le passé pour découvrir beaucoup de chose. En ce qui concerne le 5ème volet, j'ai préparé du lourd avec ces "cassettes audio" et ça va BOUGER ! ... Allez, bonne lecture, et lisez attentivement ce qui va suivre. Hasta luego !

* * *

**Black Case's**

**Deuxième partie : La Troisième Division (TD)**

**Tome 4 : Saké**

* * *

_Une journée de décembre, en 2018…_

_Petit rappel s'y impose : La bataille contre l'organisation à débuter en 2004, plus précisément en Octobre lorsque Shinichi a rétréci. 3 Ans après, le Mystery Train. 5 Ans après, soit donc 8 ans, en 2012, en Novembre pour être précis… 7 Ans + 8 = 15 ans Conan dans NS, soit 25 ans Shinichi._

_..._

Le Japon est au plus bas.

Vous pensez vraiment que tout se termine ainsi ?

Oh non…

Nom de code… Saké.

~[=-=]~

Ce matin-là, le 2 Décembre 2012, Akai put allumer sa télévision. Il résistait à la fatigue (l'habitude) et s'était levé plus tôt pour s'informer un minimum.

**« L'organisation qui veillaient sur notre pays n'est plus. Mais, on en recherchera pas plus. Qui sait ? Un mensonge d'Interpol ? »**

_- Un mensonge d'Interpol ? Pardon ? _

Akai téléphona à Asky, qui, comme il le pensait, avait également entendu ce ministre parler.

- Ouais… Saké, est à la tête du Japon… Cependant, une question me gêne… D'où sort-il ?

~[=-=]~

***Criii***

- Follow me in Heaven.

***Criii***

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Saké tire sur Akai**

_Pour commencer, écoutez ces enregistrements. Ouvrez vos oreilles, car, ils y a des indices sur certains points._

* * *

**Enregistrement, mars 2012.**

- Je ne pourrais pas le faire !

***Criii***

- Si. Idiot.

***Criii***

- On a perdu K… *Criii* La bas… grand…

***Criii***

-Chianti is dead…

- Do you be…

***Criiiiak***

**Enregistrement FBI, Amérique, novembre 2012.**

- The files... *Scan in progress* *Criiii* Faster ! *Criii"

***Criii***

- The alarm's ringing ! *Criii* Heo ! HEO !

***Criii***

- A secret makes *Crii* woman...

***Criii***

**Dernier enregistrement. Quelque part, en décembre ?**

- Masumi ! MASUMI !

***Criii***

***BANG***

- She's Dead !

- Vermouth !

***Criii***

- Follow her in hell

***Criiiak***

_2 Décembre 2012, peu après la discution téléphonique avec Asky…_

Chez Akai Shuichi.

_« Réfléchis. Un membre qui n'est pas mort. Vermouth, non, elle est retournée aux USA. Noru avait… Oui, il nous avait prévenus qu'un membre du nom de Saké allait revenir, enfin, il cherchait son « corps » plutôt. »_

Akai tapota rapidement sur son portable.

**Akai :** Kudo. Gouvernement encore corrompu. Saké est dans le coup, et à mon humble avis, Khey doit penser pareil.

Il prit les clés de sa voiture et s'installa dans sa nouvelle Chevrolet. Les « émeutes » avaient pris fin.

**Kudo : **J'ai également conclu ça en entendant le faux ministre. Mais, d'où tu connais Saké ? Je n'en n'ai jamais entendu parler, je crois.

**Akai :** Noru. Viens au QG d'ici une heure.

~[=-=]~

_2 Décembre 2012, Midi. _

James s'installa à son siège, dans une salle assez imposante, ou le FBI établissait les réunions. Sur la « scène », on retrouve cinq bureaux/pupitres (je me répète je sais): James, Jodie, Akai, Shinichi et Asky qui a été promu grâce à sa grande aide dans cette affaire mais aussi à son talent.

C'était ensuite des « rangs ». Premier rang : Les plus hauts gradés, etc.…  
On y retrouve Khey, Lenys, Noru, Camel, Rena et Shiho.

S'ensuivent des moins gradés, etc.… Ils étaient tous assis devant un pupitre, un bureau plus précisément, avec micro.  
James toussota, avant de prendre la parole.

- Vous avez été mis au courant. Le gouvernement Japonais est encore sous l'emprise de la corruption mis en route par le Syndicat Noir, alias l'organisation. On va donc établir un plan, une équipe, une stratégie afin de savoir à quoi pense Saké, qui serait à la tête du Palais de Tokyo, lieu d'habitation des diplomates.

Ce fut ensuite Shiho qui répondit.

- Déjà. Il faudrait être sûr qu'il s'agit bien de saké, ne prenons pas de risque inutile.

- Je suis d'accord.

_« Elle marque un point. » Pensèrent Akai et Shinichi_

Akai repensa au discours du président peu après le RAID d'Osaka…

- Et si un espion s'y rendait ? Il deviendrait, où prendrait la place d'un agent ou d'un ministre. Lança Akai _« bien sûr. Car si je m'y rends : FBI besoin d'info rapide. Le Syndicat sera en alerte. » Pensa Akai_

- Explique-nous le fondement de ta pensée. Rajouta James

- Que pensez-vous de… Je suis l'agent chargé de surveiller les lieux sensibles d'être infiltré par le FBI. Je n'ai ni de nom de code ni de grade spécifique. Le Syndicat contrôle le gouvernement et j'en suis soumis de mon plein gré. S'ensuit ainsi un faux badge, un costard, et bien sûr la neutralisation d'un agent pour prendre sa place. Il me restera plus qu'à analyser les lieux, repérer les caméras et récolter des informations. Expliqua Shuichi

Des agents de levèrent, montrant leurs accords.

- Entendu. Shuichi, on te prépare tout ça. Demain tu t'y rendras, le soir de préférence, et on attendra tes premiers rapports.

_« En espérant que tout aille bien. »_ Pensa Shinichi

~[=-=]~

Mercredi 3 Décembre 2012, 19 heures.

C'est l'hiver. Une ambiance morbide dans les rues, pas comme l'été ou tout est ouvert le soir et ou Ibiza prend place. Pas encore de neige, mais, le peu qu'il y avait eu en Novembre avait déjà suffi à préparer certaines choses.

Shinichi quitta Ran, ils n'étaient pas encore "en couple"… Ce qui semblerait n'être plus envisageable...

Le ciel noir, pas grand-chose pour se repérer dans les rues, le peu de lumière des lampadaires n'étaient pas suffisant. Et pire encore, le brouillard…

Akai, alias désormais : Xeiko Eskui, entra dans le palais, le QG du gouvernement, les Elysées, la maison blanche… N'importe le nom que vous donnerez à cette structure suffira. A peine dans l'entrée : Contrôle. Le badge était juste, le visage d'Akai était cependant différent pour la photo de sa carte, et… le costar ne lui va pas du tout, mais ça, on s'en moque dans un syndicat criminel.

Il entra dans des couloirs, pour atteindre un couloir du 3ème étage, pour se rendre dans une salle informatique, quand il fût interrompu par des bruits de pas derrière lui.

- Plus pas un pas… Shuichi Akai !

Une goutte de transpiration coula sur son front…

Un canon de pistolet sur sa nuque.

~[=-=]~

C'était flou, Akai avait pu entrevoir le visage de son ravisseur ainsi que deux voix :

**« - C'est un avertissement, la prochaine fois, je te tue ! »**

**« - Ekas c'est quoi ce sang à terre ! »**

Akai tomba dans l'inconscience…

~[=-=]~

Jeudi 4 Décembre, 9 heures.

Nous n'allons pas parler des DB en train d'étudier. Non.

Akai se réveilla dans une pièce, une chambre, il connait bien cet endroit. Disons que les cartes de fidélité de l'hôpital pourrait lui être un plus.

- Asky ! Murmura Akai

- C'est l'histoire de la belle au bois dormant qui… Répondit Asky

- Ta gueule. Lâcha Khey

- Je t'emmerde, nabot antipathique. Rétorqua Asky

- Vous ne changerez jamais. Soupira Shinichi

- Je confirme. Déclara Shiho

Akai avait envie de se frapper la tête, pour retourner dans son rêve. Non, pas des poneys qui font feu sur des zombies avec des gens dansant la samba autour… Euh…

- Vermouth… Non, Chris est retourné aux USA alors… Grogna Khey

- Et ? Fit Asky

- C'est son droit non ? Lâcha Shinichi

- Et pourquoi ? Continua Khey

- Et pourquoi pas… Enchaina Asky

**« - C'est un avertissement, la prochaine fois, je te tue ! »**

**« - Ekas c'est quoi ce sang à terre ! »**

_« Ekas ? A l'envers ça donne Saké. C'est donc bien Saké qui m'a envoyé ici. Mais pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ? Ai-je quelque chose qu'il n'a… Attends ! L'Adeix Project… Le poison… Il cherche ? Non. Ne tirons pas de conclusion attise. » _Pensa Akai

- Mais puisqu'elle ne fait plus partie de l'organisation elle peut reprendre une vie normal nom de dieu ! Fit Noru

- Monsieur s'entendait bien avec elle aussi… Indiqua Khey

- Il a raison en même temps. Déclara Shinichi

Bip.

Shinichi sortit de sa poche son portable, son fidèle destrier euh non gadget. Un téléphone portable fait par les mains sur professeur Agasa… Qu'il est incroyable ce prof'.

**Yusaku :** Fils. Problème grave. Le plan à bien fonctionner mais…

**FlashBack**

Mardi 2 décembre. Après la réunion.

- Shuichi ! Tu m'as demandé de venir, que puis-je pour toi ? Fit James

- Kudo a eu une excellente idée. Je suis quasi-sûr que je serais repéré là-bas. Yusaku Kudo c'est donc volontairement proposé pour être le deuxième espion. Il faut donc en neutraliser deux.

- Je vois. C'est un bon plan. Mais, tu risques d'être tué non ?

- Non. Je sais ce que je fais, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Bon, d'accord. Remercie donc Monsieur Kudo et Shinichi, je mets au point tout ça.

**Fin FlashBack**

~[=-=]~

**Yusaku :** Fils. Problème grave. Le plan à bien fonctionner mais… Le syndicat a prévu une attaque sur l'hôpital !

**Kudo :** Je pensais que c'était un avertissement ! Ils veulent vraiment nous mener en bateau jusqu'au bout… Tu ne peux pas te proposer pour faire partie de l'attaque et ainsi prendre des balles à blancs ?

**Yusaku :** Inutile. Ekas m'a mis sur une autre affaire, et la réserve de blanc est inaccessible.

**Kudo :** Ok. Quand est prévue l'attaque ? Akai reste hospitalisé jusqu'au 7 Décembre.

**Yusaku :** Le 7.

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi le jour de sa sortie ? Ils veulent le condamné à rester à l'hôpital pour… Je vois. »_

**Kudo :** Merci de m'avoir prévenu. On va mettre au point une stratégie pour faire face.

- Qui est-ce Kudo ? Ran ? Hihi. Lança Khey

- Akai. On est dans la merde. Fit Shinichi

- J'y suis pour rien ! Insista Khey

- Tu ne peux pas la mettre en veilleuse un instant ? Supplia Asky

- Le gouvernement, donc le Syndicat, ainsi que Saké forcément… Vont attaquer l'hôpital le 7.

Akai lui fit un sourire sadique.

- On va… Accueillir ces jeunes gens comme ils le faut alors !

Il sourit.

* * *

Affaire à suivre de très, très, trèèèèès près ! Ouyaaaa ! On en apprends des choses. A bientôt !

(Une tierce personne m'a bourré le crâne de la musique du générique de Malcolm. Je te DETESTE !)


	33. (Fin Tome 4) Ils s'échappent à temps

Tome 4 désormais en deux chapitres pour des raisons "problématiques" réglés.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Ils s'échappent à temps**

* * *

_Le 16 Mai 2012. Quelque part dans l'état du Texas, Base militaire : S.A no°4._

La zone était en alerte, le bruit de l'alarme se rependant dans le désert. Les militaires, et snipers de la zone firent feu sur les agents.

La grille qui servait d'entrée vola en éclat quand 4 hommes entrèrent. On y reconnaissait Gin et Saké sans difficulté. Cognac, aussi. Le quatrième reste inconnu.

BANG !

Un nouveau tir de sniper qui se planta dans le casque de Gin.

Les quatre hommes étaient en combinaison blindé, de grosse combinaison. Ok il faisait chaud, mais aucune balle ne pouvait faire du mal aux quatre hommes.

- Prévenez le général ! C'est sans doute une mafia Américaine, ils veulent sûrement le nouveau prototype de poison ainsi que le fusil explosif !

BANG

L'homme fut abattu. Korn et Chianti assuraient la protection des quatre agents (même s'ils se débrouillent bien je trouve). C'est Korn qui avait tiré.

- Salaud ! Lâcha Chianti.

Des renforts se firent voir, quand soudain… Un bruit siffla l'oreille de Korn, quand il tourna le visage vers Chianti, un trou était visible dans son crâne. Elle était morte.

Il visa au loin sur la montagne, de sable bien sûr, au loin.

- Non ! Pas… … … **[… = Des paroles que vous découvriraient plus tard.]**

BANG

Une autre balle traversa le ciel de la base. Korn la voyait, cette unique balle qui allait l'abattre. Il eut le réflexe de se pousser légèrement, la balle se planta au niveau de sa poitrine, sûrement grâce à son mouvement qui sait ce qu'il serait devenu…

Gin se tourna vers la colline ensablée où se tenait Korn.

- Korn et Chianti viennent d'être abattus.

Cognac haussa les épaules. Il aperçut finalement un lance-roquette plus loin. Les quatre hommes maintenant dans la base, à se cacher derrière des barils, poteaux ou autres pour se couvrir.

La roquette toucha de plein fouet le quatrième homme.

- Ricard ! Merde ! S'écria Saké

- Mais que font Pisco et son équipe ! Hurla Cognac

- Je lance le signal pour que l'équipe B et C, Tequila et Pisco, nous rejoignent. Fit Gin

- Tu ne l'avais pas lancé à l'explosion de la grille !? S'écria Cognac

- J'ai été surpris par la mort de Korn et Chianti ! Je m'y mets ! Déclara Gin

Il lança une fusée via le sol. Un hélicoptère se dirigea vers la position des agents.

**[On se situe dans un contexte plus compliqué. Pisco et Tequila ne sont JAMAIS apparues dans le manga ou anime. C'était un agent pour l'explosion, quand à l'hôtel, Pisco s'est enfui avant qu'on ne puisse le voir.]**

A l'intérieure : Tequila. Tandis que deux camions entrèrent dans la base militaire, Pisco et quatre de ses hommes descendirent.

**[La base est similaire à celle de GTA San Andreas pour vous donner une idée, non je ne suis pas un geek…]**

Les trois agents « haut-gradés » de l'organisation entrèrent dans le bâtiment principal, un assez imposant bâtiment. Les autres nettoyaient l'extérieure.

C'est un véritable massacre à l'intérieure du bâtiment qui commença, je vous épargne les détails. Cognac activa les commandes de la salle principale. La grille qui mène aux-sous-sol s'ouvrit.

- A toi Pisco.

Les renforts des militaires arrivèrent une nouvelle fois, avec deux jets –non passif au passage-.

- Jet à 8 heures ! Fit un homme dans l'hélico permettant à Tequilla de faire feu.

BANG

Le premier jet explosa et se crasha dans des sortes de « dortoirs ».

- Ici Pisco, mon équipe est à l'intérieure. Aucun militaire, c'est vi…

BANG

Il n'eut le temps de finir qu'un militaire à terre lui tira dessus alors que Pisco venait à peine de sortir des sous-sols. Plus de 15 balles s'entendirent, Saké sortit du bâtiment et y découvrit un Pisco mort. Ainsi, cet enfoiré s'était fait passer pour mort en s'allongeant à terre ?

- Salopard !

Il le tua sur le coup. Tequilla succomba également en remarquant que deux missiles du second jet venaient de le faire atterrir en urgence… Sur une parabole.

Finalement, l'équipe de Pisco remontèrent en voiture militaire, avec à son bord une étrange mallette noir « Top secret ».

- Parfait. Mission accomplis. Boss, que fait-on de la base ? Demanda Saké

- Nettoyez-la. Faite un ménage de sorte que personne ne retrouve quoi que ce soit. Terminé. Répondit 'Anokata'

Une heure s'écoula quand enfin les véhicules de l'organisation disparurent au loin. La base explosa dans un feu d'artifice plus qu'important.

- Youhouuu ! C'est déjà le 14 Juillet ? Déclara fièrement Cognac

- Disons qu'on a une avance sur la planète ! Répondit Saké

- On a quand même perdu 4 hommes… Insista Gin

_« Rassure-toi Gin. Moi, je ne crois pas du tout à la mort de Korn. »_ Pensa Saké

Dimanche 7 Décembre, 13 heures.

Un état d'alerte avait été annoncé en ville. Akai se leva de son lit, la télévision était en marche.

**« Plusieurs braquages ont été annoncés en ville. Pire, un vol de Kaito Kid. »**

- Média corrompu ? Demanda Asky

- Impossible. C'est sûrement le gouvernement qui leurs envoies ces informations… Répondit Shinichi, tu es prêt Akai ?

- Plus que jamais. On a plus qu'à attendre que ces enfoirés se ramènent.

Une bonne demi-heure passa avant de voir deux voitures roulant à folle allure. Un camion enfonça un des murs, menant au compartiment B.

- Des hommes arrivent ! Hurla Asky.

Yusaku était également présent, tout comme Akai, Shinichi et Asky. Ils n'étaient que trois.

- Maintenant !

La porte vola en éclat, et un flash éclata. Les casques sur la tête, les agents du FBI firent feu, et les deux agents du gouvernement succombèrent.

- Chacun d'un côté !

Yusaku et Shinichi prirent un couloir, Asky et Akai l'autre.

- Ici Saké. Akai Shuichi a filé avec Asky !

~[=-=]~

Yusaku et Shinichi n'eurent pas de mal à rejoindre l'extérieur. Shinichi était réputé comme étant un très bon conducteur, mais aussi tireur, détective, euh… Bref. Yusaku lui fit un sourire très euphorique.

- Ça a marché, camarade.

~[=-=]~

Akai et Asky tuaient de nombreux agents dans les couloirs, arrivant enfin au parking souterrain. À la sortie de celui-ci, deux camionnettes foncèrent vers la voiture qu'Akai conduisait. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise de saké, présent à l'extérieur, en voyant "Akai'" un conducteur basique, passer en plein milieu, évitant donc les deux agents dans leur véhicule.

- FEU ! Abattez-les !

Tous les hommes de main de saké firent feu sur la voiture, qui finit par s'engager sur une voie ferrée en hauteur à l'aide d'une sorte de rampe/tremplin.  
Une voiture s'imposa cependant, à la poursuite d'Akai qui semblait très bien maitriser son véhicule.

BANG

Les hommes de saké tiraient sur la voiture, enfin essayaient serait plus judicieux.

- Kudo, tu sais ce que tu fais ? Fit Asky

- Yep !

Akai n'était autre que Shinichi. À l'inverse, Shinichi avec Yusaku était Akai. Shuichi n'était pas un conducteur hors pair, ce plan a donc été mis en place.  
Kudo dérapa sur le côté et frôla le véhicule du Syndicat et fonça dans une clôture qui mené directement à un toit, ce que Shinichi vit, avant de retomber sur la route par la suite.

- Pas mal ! Fit Asky

- Merci bien. Ou on a rendez-vous ?

- Dans le 18ème district.

~[=-=]~

_Le 18 Mai 2012. Miami._

Saké se posa sur un sofa. Cognac et Gin étaient en train de se saouler à l'alcool **[L'abus est dangereux pour la santé, et ouais je m'y mets aussi.] **c'était le rôle de Vermouth normalement mais étant absente…

- C'est quand même la première fois que je viens à Miami. Après San Francisco, San Diego, Washington et New-York, nous voilà dans la ville festive de la Floride. Déclara Gin en levant son verre vers le plafond.

- YEP ! Entièrement… Blurp… D'accord avec toi ! Répondit Cognac en faisant de même.

- Pathétique. Soupira Saké.

_« Korn a survécu. J'ai vu la balle le toucher, en pleine poitrine, contrairement à Chianti qui l'a reçu en pleine tête. »_

**« L'attaque de la base militaire : S.A no°4 dans l'état du Texas, du moins à la frontière, a été un succès pour les ravisseurs. Ils se seraient enfui à Las Vegas, ville la plus proche du centre militaire. Il ne resterait que des débris de celle-ci. »**

- Las Vegas ? Hahahaha… Quelle blague ! Lâcha Cognac

- Miami frère ! Enchaina Gin

_« Si Korn est en vie, il doit être dans le désert. Non. Il est possible qu'il soit déjà à Las Vegas, et il attend le bon moment pour contacter celui en qui il a une confiance absolu : Moi. »_

**« Deux corps calcinés aurait été retrouvé. Cependant, un troisième a été retrouvé, également en piteux état dans les collines aux alentours. On pense qu'il s'agissait d'un témoin voir photographe, abattu par les militaires ou les malfaiteurs. »**

- CHIANTI PHOTOGRAPHE ! Hahahahahaha… Explosa Cognac en éclatant de rire.

- J'imagine la scène ! ENORME ! Hahahahahaha… Enchaina à nouveau Gin, avant de se joindre à Cognac dans son délire.

_« Ils n'ont pas retrouvé celui de Korn ! Cette fois c'est sûr, il est en vie ! »_

~[=-=]~

_Le 17 Mai 2012, Las Vegas_

- Merde ! J'y suis enfin. Désolé Chianti, mais la balle t'a été fatale.

Korn s'avança dans les rues de la ville la plus éclairé de l'Amérique, non, du monde. Casino à l'horizon, voiture de luxe…

- Il faut que… Je prenne l'avion. Je dois rejoindre Saké à Miami avant qu'il s'envole pour Tokyo.

Korn rejoignit l'aéroport.

~[=-=]~

**« L'attaque de la base militaire est-elle une piste terroriste selon vous ? »**

**« Bien sûr ! Ils n'ont de toute manière rien pris, car tout est partie en fumée. Je suis même sûr que c'est le général, non, colonel qui a eu la brillante idée de tout faire exploser pour ne rien laisser aux ravisseurs. Qui sait ? Ils sont sûrement morts, en cendre, volant dans le désert ! »**

- Terroriste ! C'EST LE PONPON ! Hahahahahahahahahaha… S'étouffa Cognac

- Sûrement mort ! LE COLONEL A MIS LE FEU ! La blague ! Hahahahahahahahahaha… Rugit Gin

Saké laissa sortir de sa bouche entre-ouverte un petit rire.

_« Nous ? Terroriste ? Pas du tout… »_

Le 8 Décembre 2012, aux environs de 15 heures.

Akai était revenu au QG du FBI peu avant, Yusaku étant encore sous couverture au palais. James retrouva son plus 'puissant' collègue, ainsi que Shinichi et Asky.

- Regardez ça !

James alluma une télévision, en direct de la cour. Une foule d'agent, du syndicat précisons, protégeaient Ekas, alias Saké, à la tête du Japon.

**« Le FBI est désormais privé de toute information, de toute action et de port d'arme jusqu'à nouvel ordre, si désobéissance il y a, la peine capital sera lancé. »**

Akai afficha un léger rictus, et se tourna vers Shinichi.

- Ouais… C'est une déclaration de guerre.

- Ils veulent finir l'Adeix Projet. D'après Yusaku, celui-ci a été renommé en « Golden Gun ».

- Une arme donc. Du poison, qui nous appartient… Le reste, ça nous est inconnu.

C'est là que j'ai dû intervenir en entrant à mon tour dans la pièce.

- L'Adeix Projet était un projet d'arme à multiple fonction. Tel que les grenades, gaz lacrymogène, sont poison. Si arme il y a, alors tout sera assemblé sur celle-ci, rendant le fusil en question si puissant qu'il peut faire de saké un… Un… Fit Noru, alias moi.

- Dieu ? Acheva Akai

- Mouais. Sinon, je me souviens d'une attaque sur la base militaire dans l'État du Texas, pas les soins des anciens quatre plus haut gradés de l'organisation : Cognac, qui cachait encore son jeu d'Anokata… Gin, Saké et Ricard. Avec l'aide d'équipe et de Tequila et Pisco.

- Merci de cette information Noru… Grâce à ça, on va pouvoir se préparer !

~[=-=]~

_Le 20 Mai 2012, Miami, dans la soirée._

Chacun des trois prit un avion différent. À l'aéroport, près de la porte A, direction Tokyo, Saké fût interrompu par une main sur son épaule.

- Korn. Tu es revenu.

- Saké. Une fois de retour au Japon, tu auras bien une mission en Europe, tout comme Rhum en Amérique ?

- Rhum c'est en fin d'année. Moi oui, pourquoi ?

- Vas-y, mais ne dis rien à propos de moi… En fait, l'organisation est sur le point d'être anéanti.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Tu te souviens ? J'avais prévu que Bourbon était Akai décédé, que nous allions perdre au Bell trin express (Mystery Train), que Pisco, Tequila et Ricard allaient périr. Maintenant, je te dis que d'ici fin Novembre, tout sera fini.

- Je vois. Merci Korn, encore une fois ton espèce de vision où je ne sais trop quoi m'est utile. On se retrouve à Londres, en Juillet, alors.

Korn du prendre un billet direction Londres, et attendre presque 2 mois saké en Angleterre. Le cours de l'histoire allait reprendre, j'allais bientôt devenir Ouzo sans le savoir (ou presque). Mais ça, c'est ce qui s'est passé bien avant la guerre de novembre.

~[=-=]~

_Le 12 Juillet 2012, Londres._

- Quoi ? L'organisation tombera plus rapidement si je reviens de ma mission 'à l'heure' ? C'est ça ? S'écria Saké

Korn le fixa, il hocha la tête.

* * *

A bientôt pour le Tome F "Flash Back" ;)


	34. (Tome Flash-Back) Un agent secret ?

Tome F : FlashBack

**Chapitre 1 : Un agent dans le secret ?**

_Le 12 Juillet 2012, Londres._

Saké entra dans une chambre d'hôtel et y découvrit un Korn qui n'était plus le même. Déjà, il était plus classe, et son visage avait changé. Il le fit entrer et s'installer sur le lit deux places au fond de la petite chambre. Un ordinateur sur la table, sur lequel on y voit des documents ouverts avec des informations et des blocs de texte.

- Ce sont mes recherches… Fit Korn en voyant Saké le regard sur l'écran

- Et si tu m'expliquais de quoi tu parlais à Miami ?

Il n'avait pas perdu de temps. Korn et Saké s'entendaient très bien, même si Saké paressait sombre et d'un neutre direct… En fait, je dirais que le membre le plus farfelu est Cognac, le plus concentré Gin, le plus sombre et le plus bourrin : Saké. Il était barbare, il tire sur ses victimes sans hésiter, mais il n'a jamais échoué la moindre mission. Il était grand, 1 mètre 85 peut-être, les cheveux un peu en bataille à l'avant, avec quelques épis à l'arrière, le tout sous une casquette d'un noir/gris frappant. Saké adore les casquettes. Il est habillé d'un pantalon noir, d'une veste grise foncé sans manches laissant un haut noir également. Dans ses yeux, une ressemblance à Akai était visible.

- Si tu rentres de ta mission la date prévu, l'organisation…

- Quoi ? L'organisation tombera plus rapidement si je reviens de ma mission 'à l'heure' ? C'est ça ? S'écria Saké

- Comment as-tu…

- Ça parait évident.

Saké se leva rapidement et jeta un coup d'œil à la ville de Londres. Il était 23 heures, et des sirènes, venant de la police vous l'aurez compris, arpentaient les rues de l'hôtel.

- La police ? S'interrogea Saké

- Ce n'est pas nous qu'ils cherchent… Répondit Korn

- C'est ce fameux tueur en série… Pourquoi as-tu pris le même hôtel que lui ?

- C'est lui qui as pris le même que moi oui ! On se tire, je ne tiens pas à avoir des complications avec la police…

Saké et Korn plièrent bagages rapidement afin de ne pas se faire remarquer par la police. Quelle malchance, il faut toujours que les forces de l'ordre interviennent quand il ne faut pas.

Korn s'installa au volant de sa voiture, Saké en passager, et la voiture disparût au loin.

BANG

Des coups de feu s'entendirent. Saké en souriait, ce qu'il aimait : Les tirs.

Korn s'arrêta à un feu rouge, ou il jeta sa clope.

- Bah vas-y… Il n'y a personne en ville, c'est le vide total. Lâcha Saké

- Saké, t'es en mission dans quelle ville ?

- Ville ? Non… Pays. Je rejoins la Scandinavie d'ici quelques jours.

_Au même moment… Japon, Tokyo._

Gin au sommet de l'immeuble s'apprêtait à sauter…

BANG

Il entendait les tirs du FBI. Noru, Asky et Khey étaient en mission pour arrêter Gin, et venir en aide au FBI Japonais. Ce qu'Asky n'avait pas prévu, c'est la détermination de Noru, c'est-à-dire moi, dans l'envie d'arrêter Gin.

La porte du toit s'ouvrit, et je fis feu.

- Noru…

Gin sortit une arme avec une rapidité incalculable, et tira à deux reprises, une balle sur mon arme, l'autre dans ma jambe.

_13 Juillet, Minuit._

Gin s'avança, il s'agenouilla à mon niveau et ouvrit une petite poche. Il en sortit une pilule et une fiole d'eau.

- Rejoins moi, viens à mes côtés dans l'organisation, tu pourrais être un très bon élément… Soupira Gin

- Je ne rejoindrais pas votre secte… Vos crimes seront punis ! Lâchais-je entre deux crachements

Gin m'assomma…

- On verra…

Ce que je sentis pour la dernière fois, c'était que de l'eau parcouraient ma gorge, avec une pilule.

- L'APTX5000 devrait bientôt faire effet. Tu vas donner ta démission, et nous rejoindre, et ce dans plus d'un mois.

_20 Août. 5 Heures du matin,_

Asky et Khey avaient reçu de mes nouvelles, mais… Ils ne m'avaient pas revu depuis l'attaque. Finalement, je m'étais rendu au QG pour expliquer mon point de vue.

- Asky. Retourne en Amérique avec Khey, je dois régler certaines choses, on reprendra la mission plus tard. Le patron est d'accord.

Asky n'avait pas compris, mais peu importe. La veille, le poison m'avait tué, non a moitié tué. Et le soir même, le poison fit définitivement effet. Mémoire brouillé, passé dans le Syndicat, l'ennemie du FBI… La nouvelle « Dark Bullet ». La seconde balle, la première étant Saké, à Londres pendant l'attaque, en Suède en Août.

_22 Août, Washington. 11 heures et quart,_

Asky entra dans son bureau comme chaque matin, et ce depuis la veille. Une lettre de Noru se trouvait sur la table, alors que Khey et le patron étaient visiblement abasourdis.

**Démission.**

**Je ne m'expliquerais pas sur ce point, je démissionne. Ne cherchez pas à me retrouver, je vous connais que trop bien, et ça mettrait en danger de nombreuse personne. J'en ai déjà trop dit de toute manière…**

**Adieu, Noru Herno.**

_Le 2 Septembre 2012, Tokyo/Washington par l'intermédiaire d'une radio. Fréquence A1_

**Asky :** Hao. Tu me reçois ? Tu es à Tokyo ?

**Hao :** Yes. Je suis à l'hôtel dans un quartier nommé « Beika ».

**Asky :** Parfait. Noru Herno n'es plus, il est devenu Ouzo. Je sais qu'il ne te tuera pas, il est trop faible, et il est sous l'emprise d'un poison après tout… En revanche, les autres membres si !

**Hao :** Ouzo me tuera. Il n'hésitera pas. Si jamais ça arrive, pardonnez-le please. En outre, je ne pourrais commencer de véritable recherche en fin Octobre. On a plus de nouvelle de l'organisation depuis une bataille avec le FBI en fin 2010. Pire, c'est la seule depuis la confrontation du Bell train express selon James Black.

**Asky :** Je vois tu l'as rencontré. On ne tardera pas à vous rejoindre Khey et Moi, on a la mission d'avoir Ouzo et Vermouth, d'ici Novembre si tout se déroule comme prévu.

**Hao :** Parfait. On attend Novembre pour agir avec sérieux. Terminé.

**Asky :** Terminé.

_« J'ai déjà une petite idée sur la façon dont je vais retrouver Gin… Et, sans que vous le sachiez, j'ai déjà eu contact avec Shuichi Akai et Edogawa Conan sur la question. Mhm. » _Pensa Asky

~[=-=]~

_Asky recevra en Novembre, de précieuse information d'Hao… Cependant, celui-ci sera assassiné par Ouzo, au parc de Beika, entre le 1er Novembre et le 8, de source indéfinie._

_Il rejoindra le Japon avec Khey, qui serait furieux._

_Kir sera démasqué, et peu après, Asky sera assassiné à son tour par Gin._

_Il faudra attendre la nuit du 24 Novembre pour découvrir qu'Asky avait mis au point, avec Akai Shuichi et Conan Edogawa devenu Shinichi, un plan pour tromper Gin et Ouzo, et ainsi mieux se rapprocher._

_On comprend également le rôle de Lenys Onara, qui est un agent du FBI assez discret mais aussi le frère d'Asky, qui été surnommé Odaku, alias le surnom de Khey Ajh._

_Le tout prendra réellement fin le 25 Novembre avec la destruction du jet de l'organisation, ou presque, lorsque Saké revient de mission 'En retard' par les soins de Korn._

_Le gouvernement est alors toujours corrompu, et Saké commence son coup d'état._

_Cependant, avant cela, le 29 Novembre 2012, Saké et Korn se sont rendu à New-York, dans un bar ou Chris Vineyard aurait été aperçu._

…

_Le Vendredi 29 Novembre 2012,_

Certaines choses n'ont pas été expliquées. Je parle bien sûr de la suite d'évènement du Mystery Train… Juin 2008 pour être plus précis. Suite à cet affrontement, Anokata le boss de l'organisation à organiser un regroupement aux USA. Le but était de se ravitailler.

C'est en Novembre 2010, qu'une nouvelle descente a été commise au Japon, pour ensuite revenir aux USA. C'est la raison pour laquelle Vermouth et Bourbon ont rejoint New-York. L'attaque de la base militaire était l'idée de Cognac, Gin et Dimitri, en Mars 2012, quelques mois avant le retour de l'organisation au Japon. En Juillet, début Juillet, deux semaines avant l'attaque d'Asky et ses hommes. Cette fois, Korn et Saké retournent aux Etats-Unis, pour retrouver les deux derniers membres de « l'ancienne organisation » (devenu le Syndicat je le rappelle), peut-être que la grande ville de l'Amérique était le point le plus original pour fuir et redémarrer une nouvelle vie ?

- On atterris bientôt ? Murmura Korn

Korn, appuyé sur le rebord de son siège s'était tourné vers Saké, dormant contre la fenêtre.

- Il est 2 heures… On a décollé à 22 heures, on y sera vers 8 heures.

- Encore 6 longues heures, et la moitié des passagers dorment… Que c'est triste.

Korn soupira, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire sourire Saké.

- Super. On a survolé une île. Si on se crash, on s'y rendra ! Ironisa Saké

- Je me marre tellement que j'en pleure à chaude larme.

Korn soupira à nouveau.

~[=-=}~

_Même jour, 9 heures._

Selon les souvenirs de Saké, et le hasard, le bar dans lequel Chris Vineyard, alias Vermouth, et Amuro Tooru, alias Bourbon, aiment se retrouver se dresser dans les quartiers chics de Manhattan. Le taxi déposa les deux hommes, et avec la pseudo chaleur, rare en fin Novembre, ainsi que pour ne pas être confondu avec du béton, les deux hommes s'étaient habillés classiquement.

Korn, un assortie de polo/veste blanc et gris avec un jean bleu assez foncé. Saké lui, à préférer une chemise rouge ainsi qu'une veste plutôt épaisse noir, ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. Il ne changera jamais.

Saké entra dans le bar.

- Trouvé.

Amuro servait quelques clients, et conseilla aux deux hommes de s'asseoir plus loin, contre une fenêtre. Chris, était derrière le bar, il y avait peu de monde.

Amuro rencontra les deux hommes au-devant de la table.

- I take yo…

- Japonais. Lâcha Saké, cachant son rire (Amuro ne la pas reconnu… Quand même -_-')

- Ah merci… C'est chiant à apprendre l'anglais (+1). Puis je prendre votre commande donc ?

- Dis-lui. Soupira Korn

- Bah ! Vas-y-toi !

Amuro leva un sourcil.

- Je m'amuse tu permets ? Bien, la date du 16 Mai te dit quelque chose ?

Amuro lâcha son plateau, vide heureusement.

- Saké ! S'écria Bourbon

- Ah bah enfin !

_Quelques minutes –secondes- plus tard,_

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici ? Et lui c'est qui ? Demanda Bourbon (Utilisons donc les noms de code, pour éviter le suicide collectif.)

- Alors. Je viens vous retrouvez, l'organisation a été démantelé, mais sa tu le sais. Sinon, lui, c'est Korn.

Bourbon devenu blanc, un peu comme Vermouth, qui faisait quelques passe-passe pour servir des clients (le peu qu'il y a du moins…)

- Korn ? Mais… Tu es censé être mort !

- Du calme ! Baisse d'un ton ! Korn a survécu, et il s'est planqué un moment car son assassin doute de sa mort et le traque depuis Mi-Juin ! De plus, un agent de l'organisation anciennement enquêteur, également censé être mort depuis Mi-Novembre, est à ses côtés depuis l'attaque de la base !

- Qui est-ce cet agent ?

- Je ne t'en dirais plus que si tu reviens au Japon.

Vermouth retrouva le regard de Saké

- Notre décision est prise, c'est non. On a échoué, on n'y retourne pas. Fit Vermouth

- J'approuve. Appuya Bourbon

- On est proche de la réussite ! Si on termine le projet de l'Adeix, l'arme et le pouvoir sera à nous !

Vermouth pris un moment pour réfléchir, et finalement.

- Bon. Si vous réussissez le coup d'état, et que le gouvernement est définitivement sous votre contrôle, que le FBI est immobilisé, et que l'argent est présent… Je reviens.

Bourbon répondit à son tour, hésitant.

- J'avais un parachute ce jour-là, je suppose que je n'aurais pas de seconde chance… Mais j'accepte, sous les conditions de Vermouth. » Bourbon se servit un verre, puis reprit « - En outre, vous avez un plan ?

- Je compte sur lui et son acolyte, qui sans le savoir, s'amène droit dans une impasse.

- Lui ?

- Un agent terrible. Je viens juste de t'en parler, celui qui était enquêteur en début de mois.

Vermouth prit également un verre.

- Et concernant la Silver Bullet ?

- Je n'hésiterais pas à tuer. Que ce soit Shuichi Akai ou Kudo Shinichi.

Vermouth afficha un léger rictus, ainsi qu'un petit rire.

- Non, pas eux… Asky Onara, la troisième balle, celui qui a permis au FBI d'avancer et de nous enfoncer en retour !

Saké leva un sourcil.

- Et bien Vermouth, notre dernière mission remonte si loin que ça ? Je le tuerai, sans aucune hésitation. Ricana Saké

Bourbon bu son verre et reprit alors la parole, en visant Saké de ses yeux.

- J'ai appris que le gouvernement Japonais est encore sous corruption… C'est réellement le cas ?

- Semi-corrompue. Disons que j'ai un haut grade, mais qu'il y a 80% de ce bordel qui nous appartient. Le Syndicat va s'étendre vers l'Ouest d'ici peu, si Kudo et Shuichi ne s'en mêlent pas évidemment.

_Hattori Heiji… _ Pensa Vermouth

- Bon. Et si on en profiter un peu ? On est pas venu à New-York pour parler, et puis pour repartir Ne ? (Ne, un célèbre mot, genre 'foutage' de gueule 'Non ?' ou, enfin ça dépend le contexte aussi.)

- T'as raison. Promenons-nous donc à Central Park main dans la main… Ironisa Bourbon

- J'approuve ! Rugit Vermouth

- Je connais une salle d'arcade, pour les petits joueurs, on a bien le droit de s'amuser un peu… Non ?

* * *

Et voilà ! L'oeuvre est pondu ! (Ça se dit ?) Et plein de question, qui ont désormais des réponses ~ C'est pas formidable ça ? Concernant les cassettes audio, vous allez devoir attendre encore longtemps avant de savoir qui, comment, ou, pourquoi et pour qui; elle ont été conçues.

Concernant le Tome 5, j'en suis fier. Pour vous faire une idée, c'est un peu comme Death Note et Kira, mais totalement différent à la foi... C'est celui qui retrouve l'autre, puis qui le tue en premier qui gagne. 1vs1vs1, et on verra le visage de Saké que bien plus tard, dans le tome 9 donc il y en a pour un petit moment XD.

Next : Tome 5 : Duel des rois

Chapitre 1 : L'ITA en otage (Non ce n'est pas une reprise de Die Hard "Piège de cristal" pas du tout)


	35. L'histoire de Black Case's

Voici un Black History version fiction pour Black Case's. Il sera mis à jour tous les 6 chapitres. On y aura l'histoire de tous les tomes/chapitres pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas grand chose ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Black Case's **

**Partie 1 : Night Section (NS)**

**Tome 1 à 3**

* * *

**Tome 1 prologue :** Ouzo fait son apparition dans l'organisation, l'histoire se déroule 5 ans après le Mystery Train, 8 ans après le rajeunissement de Shinichi. Conan semble être énervé face à l'organisation. Il a 15 ans.

" - 8 Années .. " dit-il

**Chapitre 1, C'est un tueur :** Ouzo à sa première mission, tuer Kechy, un trafiquant bien trop proche de l'organisation, se fait escorter par la police. Haibara sent l'aura autour de lui, et après une conversation espionner à l'aide du FBI, entre Vermouth et lui, elle révèle à Conan qu'il fait partie de l'organisation. Le boss demande à Vermouth, Bourbon et Ouzo d'effacer toute trace de passage de Kechy pour être sûr de ne rien laisser, à commencer par le bar Sakoru, ou se trouve par hasard : Conan. Ouzo sait que Conan est victime de l'organisation, et semble douter de vermouth, cacherait-elle quelque chose à son sujet ?

**Chapitre 2, Nom de** **code : Ouzo :** Amuro (Bourbon) et Ouzo, considérée comme un ami proche d'Amuro, s'installent à la table de Conan et Ran. Vermouth coince Haibara dans les toilettes, mais celle-ci à abandonner la traque de Sherry, elle n'est pas là pour elle. L'empêcherait-elle de rencontrer Amuro ? Sûrement. Ouzo donne son nom de code à Conan, puis s'enfuit avant qu'il ne l'attrape, de plus, il sait également qu'il est Shinichi Kudo.

Okiya quant à lui, fait d'étrange recherche sur un corps retrouvée datant de 5 ans : Akai. Il semble se réjouir :

"- C'est vraiment moi là-dedans ! Ironisa Okiya" A quoi fait-il allusion ?

**Chapitre 3, Un vieil ennemi... :** Haibara à réussis à hacker le système de l'organisation, seulement 20 secondes contrairement à ses soupçons (quelques minutes), trop prétentieuse. La liste des membres de l'org est révélée, pas plus d'une quinzaine d'homme. Hao, un homme sage, enquêterait en parallèle avec un Américain, Ouzo doit le tuer, par ailleurs, Ouzo est désormais au courant de l'identité de Conan, et Vermouth ne semble pas "choqué". Amuro confirme ses doutes : Conan = Kogoro l'endormie. Mais il semble ne rien dire, il n'est pas non plus au courant de l'identité de Conan. Ouzo tue Hao, et Amuro révèle à celui-ci qu'Okiya lui rappelle son rival : Akai Shuichi. Okiya prévient Conan par SMS que l'heure est venue d'entrer dans une autre phase du plan.

**Chapitre 4, James est touché :** Amuro continue ses recherches sur Conan, et reçoit un SMS d'Anokata (boss), il lui demande de venir au parc ou Hao est mort, le FBI enquêteraient de trop près. Le but de cette "action" est de passer un avertissement, Ouzo touche James avec une balle de plomb, les HEN (hommes en noirs) se retirent. Ouzo demande à Vermouth de discuter avec Bourbon, il lui explique qu'à force de le voir avec le FBI, il aura des doutes sur son identité, et donc sur elle. Amuro demande à Okiya si il connait Akai Shuichi, il lui répond "Ne cherche pas la vérité, Amuro... Car elle approche dangereusement, imprudent !". Gin à découvert que Kir est une traitre, il demande à Bourbon de l'éliminer.

**Chapitre 5, Je te revois enfin, Gin ! : **Gin et Ouzo rencontre un programmeur de logiciel informatique, un échange doit être fait, tôt le matin. C'est le PII (piratage informatique indétectable). Seulement, avec la disquette, une petite clé est nécessaire pour déverrouiller le mot de passe, une clé de petite taille. Seulement, Okiya empêche l'échange d'avoir lieu en tirant sur la clé via un fusil de précision. Celui-ci espionne la conversation du FBI (Jodie & James) avec sa radio, pourquoi ? James et Jodie arrivent sur les lieux, une douille à terre. Amuro continue ses recherches sur Conan, toujours rien. Okiya discute avec lui au Poirot et lui révèle, en mentant, qu'il parler de l'affaire avec Kogoro, et un pari stupide. Conan arrive et discute avec Okiya : "- Comment veux-tu le faire apparaitre ! Avec bourbon dans les parages." De qui parle-t-il ? Un nouveau membre apparait dans l'organisation, on ne sait rien de lui... Quoi que, Okiya discute par micro à Kir (Rena) et à Conan, avec une voix différente, et des yeux ressemblants à ceux de la famille Shuichi (Sera/Akai) révélant le nom de code du membre : Pastis.

**Chapitre 6, Le même fusil qu'Akai :** Okiya récupère Conan à l'agence, Rena est présente. Okiya leurs fournis des vêtements et cagoules "- Ca fait 5 ans qu'il fait partie du plan, il est lié à l'organisation...". Ouzo et Gin ont pour but de tuer un journaliste qui se terre dans l'immeuble du 8ème district. Kir se montre dans la ruelle gauche, Conan dans la droite. L'incendie commence, le journaliste, Gin reconnait Kir et souhaite la tuer, seulement, trop d'employés sortent à gauche, Kir est trop bien protégée. Le journaliste sort à droite, et Rena fait signe à Okiya, sur le toit. pour montrer l'emplacement de Gin. Okiya tira sur l'arme de Gin, qui intercepta la balle de celui-ci. Gin est blessée par une autre balle, il se retire, sachant que l'homme cagoulé (Okiya) n'a plus de balle. Rena sauve le journaliste, Conan rejoint Ouzo, mais il réussit à s'en tirer. Amuro demande des explications au sujet de Conan, Vermouth lui raconte, en mentant, qu'il ne fait que vivre sa passion tout en aidant Kogoro dans le secret, il ne saurait rien de nous. Amuro y croit, mais rejoint Gin dans la foulée. Gin lui demande la raison pour laquelle Okiya à le même Sniper (rare)(Américain) qu'Akai Shuichi, censé être mort.

**Chapitre 7, La partie est fini, Ouzo ! :** Le FBI s'interroge, qui a tiré sur Gin ? L'hôtel ou Sera loge est pris en otage, Gin donne comme nom à l'homme cagoulé, croyant qu'il est au FBI, le "Nouveau Akai". Rhum est de la partie, les membres cherchent des ressources dans les chambres des proches du FBI tel que Sera, mais pourquoi l'avoir pris en otage ? Car Vermouth peut entrer sans difficulté dans le QG du FBI récupérer les dossiers d'Akai ! Le SWAT entre dans l'hôtel... Vide ! Arnaque total !

Jodie arrive au QG et remarque une bombe à la place du casier d'Akai, 30 minutes avant explosion. Conan révèle que ce n'est qu'un jouet pour nous éloigner, mais aussi qu'il cherche à revenir pour récupérer un deuxième dossier (le membre de l'org qui s'est infiltré dans le QG, Vermouth donc), celui qui se trouvait justement au 8ème district, l'homme qui aurait pour mission de couvrir le journaliste et donc de faire feu sur Gin. Jodie pense que Gin croit que c'est Sera qui aurait tiré sur lui ce jour-là.

"Le plan est en marche ! Jodie croit que Gin pense que Sera ai tiré ce jour-là !" Conan fait sa remarque à Okiya, Jodie va donc rejoindre Sera, pour la couvrir d'une autre attaque. Ce que l'organisation attends pour retourner dans le QG et récupérer ce fameux dossier : Okiya Subaru, celui ou Bourbon à des doutes. Okiya et Conan coince Ouzo en train de chercher le dossier. Ouzo semble connaitre l'identité d'Okiya, celui-ci révèle aussi que Vermouth avait piratés les caméras pour examiner les lieux, avant de les détruire pour effacez toute trace. Finalement les "jouets" sont en réalité des fumigènes, et Ouzo s'échappe. En réalité, il cherchait le dossier de Camel, l'homme qui a foiré l'infiltration d'Akai dans l'org. Et oui, les dossiers d'Akai sont ceux de Camel (échangé), et Ouzo avant de filer les as laissés tombés sur le sol. Enfin, un coup monté, il a posé le dossier car savait que ce n'était pas le bon, mais part avec un dossier qui est totalement faux. Le boss demande à Ouzo de surveillez Bourbon. Un agent du FBI arrive à l'aéroport et semble avoir une rancune envers Ouzo.

**Chapitre 8, Je t'ai à l'œil Bourbon :** Khey récupère la plaque du FBI du Japon et arrive au poirot. Okiya se moque d'Amuro en lui demandant la personne qui a tiré au 8ème district, car celui-ci était présent à ce moment. Une fois Okiya loin du Bar, Amuro remarqua que Khey le surveillait étrangement. Le FBI découvre en espionnant les lignes du 8ème district & autres que la cible de Pastis est le sénateur Maeky. Raison ? Hao. Il était en contact avec lui et le fameux Américain. Khey ? L'Américain ?

Pastis doit tuer le sénateur en public pour avertir le FBI de leurs mécontentements. Conan parvient à sauver le sénateur avec le déguisement d'Okiya lors du sauvetage du journaliste. Le boss risque d'être furieux que Pastis ai échoué une première mission si simple. Khey téléphone avec un certain « Ak .S/Sil. » et demande si il continue sa mission. Peu après il appelle un certain "Asky" et demande à le rejoindre au Japon. Il sort ensuite une photo de Bourbon avant de dire « - Je t'ai à l'œil, Bourbon. »

**Chapitre 9, Conan et Shinichi ne font qu'un :** Khey et Asky se retrouvent, ils sont du FBI et semble être invités au plan de Rena, Okiya et Conan + Arrêter leurs cibles : Ouzo et Vermouth, Khey surveille Bourbon car celui-ci serait une gêne. Gin tue Pastis sous ordre du Boss. Conan répond à des questions d'Haibara, sauf concernant Okiya, avant de dire (Ce n'est pas le moment Haibara, plus tard si tu veux, il te dira tout ce que tu veux savoir... Même concernant ta sœur.) Asky et Khey mettent la main sur Ouzo et Rhum et une fusillade éclate sur un pont en pleine nuit. Ouzo et Rhum s'en sortent. Khey révèle à Okiya qu'ils se sont enfuis. Takagi refait des analyses du portable de Conan, des veilles empreintes datant. Il découvre alors la véritable identité de Conan.

**Chapitre 10, Shuichi Akai en vie ! :** Le chapitre le plus révélateur en quelque sorte !

« - Khey et Asky, sont deux agents du FBI qui sont venu au Japon pour arrêter Ouzo et Vermouth, justement, Ouzo a pour mission de surveillez Bourbon, car il est au courant de ton activité de « Kogoro l'endormie » tout comme moi... Et Ouzo. Si tu ne vois pas où je veux en venir, nous mettons un terme au plan « Mortel mise en scène » Rena et moi t'attendons à la résidence Kudo, faut qu'on parle !

- Bien, j'arrive ! »

Conan retrouve Okiya qui lui fait comprendre qu'il est courant de son identité, même si il était au courant de son activité de Kogoro l'endormie, il avait découvert son petit jeu lors de l'affaire non résolu de Yusaku. Khey et Asky arrivent, des sacs de vêtements. Okiya retrouve une tenue souvenir, et décide de la mettre, pour vérifier la taille. "Sort de ta tombe, Silver Bullet" s'empressa de dire Kir. « - Welcome Back… Akai Shuichi. » Ironisa Rena. C'était bien Akai, qui avait survécu. Khey et Asky demandent comment il aurait survécu :

* * *

_Kir tenait fermement son arme, sa première balle était à blanc. Akai n'a pas aperçu Gin sur la route, pourtant il est présent. Kir tire en direction de sa voiture, et indique donc son emplacement, ainsi, il saurait s'en sortir si celui-ci passait par là après sa mort._

_Akai, qui avait bu une boisson rougeâtre un peu plus tôt, ouvrit sa bouche, laissant du faux sang couler du coin de celle-ci. Il avait gardé une gorgée de cette liqueur dans sa bouche tout ce temps ? Oui._

_Sa main droite est dans sa poche, logique, il faut qu'il se serve rapidement de sa main gauche pour la poser sur l'endroit de sa fausse blessure et éclatez la poche contenant du sang. Cette fois, c'est la prise de sang sur le cadavre du membre de l'organisation qui a permis le fonctionnement du plan._

_Le sang coule alors, et Kir pose son arme sur sa tête._

_« - Pensez que vous iriez si loin ! »_

_Ce message s'adressait à Gin, en quelques sortes, un message codé. Si loin, dans le piège d'Akai, pendant une longue semaine, Gin avait pris de gros risque pour le piéger._

_Kir tire, et une véritable balle part, Akai portait cette fois ci un double bonnet, sur le deuxième, celui qu'on voit, une autre poche de sang éclate et le sang gicle. En effet, au poumon, Akai l'avait serré pour l'éclater, mais le sang coulait vers le bas, doucement. Le bonnet était différent, la balle éclate la poche et le sang gicle par la pression de la balle bien trop forte. La balle se plante dans une barre de fer dans le premier bonnet, invisible car sous le deuxième. Akai s'échappe de la voiture par le côté conducteur avant que la bombe n'explose, tout comme Camel auparavant puis se déguise en Okiya Subaru, avant de construire le plan « Mortel mise en scène »._

* * *

Akai révèle qu'il ne peut se montrer en public tant que Bourbon respire, car celui-ci est trop proche de la vérité. Après accord de Conan, tous les agents du FBI seront avertis de sa véritable identité, Khey, Asky et Rena les premier, sous le choc. Akai se charge de trouver un moyen d'avertir le FBI de son identité, sans se faire reconnaitre. Okiya rediscute avec Bourbon, il semblerait qu'elle soit sa première cible.

**Chapitre 11, Asky fut tué :** Gin tue le sénateur que Pastis n'a pu tuer. Mais un homme habillé de bleu l'a regardé de travers en descendant, et il semble l'avoir reconnu. Asky serait à la place Zabuchy (ok le nom =D) là ou Gin à tuer le sénateur. Gin rejoint le toit ou se trouve l'homme habillé de bleu. Ouzo révèle au boss qu'Amuro ne cache rien, mais qu'il continue de le surveillez. Okiya commet des erreurs, Jodie doute de lui et de Conan à présent. Gin se confronte à Asky, sur le toit, et après quelques tirs, Asky blessée tombe du toit avant d'exploser en bas en compagnie d'une voiture.

**Chapitre X, Akai face à Bourbon :** Ouzo nous révèle qu'il est du FBI et qu'il est ami avec Asky et Khey, Gin a également dit à Asky qu'Ouzo était sous l'emprise de l'APTX5000 pour le forcer à rejoindre l'org. Malheureusement, même si la mort d'Asky à quelque peut tilter la mémoire d'Ouzo, il ne s'en souvient pas. Okiya, Rena et Conan coincent Amuro, voulant l'éliminer. Rena se présente comme étant du FBI, Conan comme étant Shinichi Kudo, et Okiya comme étant Akai Shuichi.

Le tome 1 c'était terminée sur un cliffhanger assez pesant. On arrive alors au tome 2, action pur et dur à partir du 4ème chapitre/5, les autres étant encore des batailles à la version "2 tir de sniper finish".

**Tome 2 prologue :**

Amuro parvient à s'enfuir après une fusillade, Akai affirme qu'il va d'abord rejoindre un hôpital avant de se terrer et attendre notre venu, s'il parle à Gin, il sera mort de toute manière. L'émetteur posé sur l'arme permet de voir quel hôpital, mais celui-ci est brouillé par la suite, empêchant Akai de le retrouver rapidement. Khey apprend qu'Asky est mort.

**Chapitre 1, Jodie aperçoit Akai :** Le boss de l'organisation demande à Ouzo de tuer James une bonne fois pour toute, si Ouzo échoue, ce n'en n'est rien, mais ce serait un atout. Akai prend un risque, grâce à Sera qui pister Vermouth, il a pu suivre Ouzo jusqu'ici. Au moment où Ouzo s'apprête à tirer, Akai arrête toute les voitures du carrefour, camion y comprit, provoquant un embouteillage terrible. Il croise ensuite Jodie, de très près, la casquette ayant empêché l'agent de le reconnaitre. Mais Jodie le voit, de loin et rapidement, ses doutes reviennent alors "Akai est-il vivant ?". Conan envoie un SMS à Ran avec le portable de Kudo, il la rassure et promet de revenir très bientôt.

**Arc "OVL : Ombre versus Lumière"**

**Chapitre 2, Okiya démasqué [Ombre versus Lumière] :** Akai infiltre le FBI, il récupère des papiers et équipements dans le casier qui lui était destinée, mais deux agents arrivent et Akai saute de 3 étages du bâtiment pour atterrir dans un buisson très épais. (Les étages sont assez petits). Sera et Conan le récupère. Haibara avance sur l'antidote, ce qui semble réjouir Akai. On découvre le complexe de l'organisation, leur base, mais est-elle la principale ? Va savoir. Gin doit tuer un traitre qui a trahis l'organisation en désobéissant. Ouzo et le Boss apprennent qu'Amuro à disparût, Ouzo sait qu'Akai et Conan ont mis leurs mains là où il ne fallait pas. Sera et Akai font feu sur des agents s'introduisant dans l'agence Mouri. Après une fusillade, Kogoro ouvre la fenêtre et découvre de loin une silhouette, il reconnait une veste... Celle d'Okiya et conclu que c''est lui qui a tiré. (Grâce à des jumelles, mais ce n'est pas précisé :l) Vodka l'entend et préviens Gin qu'elle est la cause de ses malheurs : Okiya.

**Chapitre 3, Bourbon est retrouvé ****[Ombre versus Lumière] **: Akai et Conan laisse Sera repartir et saute sur la moto posé plus bas pour poursuivre Vodka et tenter de le coincer. Vodka voit alors Okiya, mais pas la personne derrière. Ouzo et vermouth le sauve, Gin qui avait demandé à Ouzo de le sauvez bien sûr, en faisant exploser une grue. Un homme enquête sur Asky, pourquoi ? Il pense qu'il a survécu. Khey est au plus mal. l'homme emet trois solutions :

Hypothèse 1 : Akai a demandé à Asky de se faire passer pour mort

Hypothèse 2 : Il joue un rôle de « Disparu sans laisser de trace »

Hypothèse 3 : Il est mort

Haibara termine un prototype de l'APTX700B pour redonnez vie à Shinichi pendant 7 jours. Shinichi entre dans le FBI, qui sont au courant de son identité (nous le aurons comment plus tard) sous le nom de Kero Hachu. Un chapeau, un bandana au cou tel un cow-boy et pas mal d'autre habits pour que Gin ne le reconnaisse pas.

Khey retrouve la trace d'Amuro, il se terre dans un montagne enneigé. Amuro voit Akai débarquer en trombe avec sa voiture. Akai sûr de lui, défonce la porte.

**Chapitre 4, Okiya doit être éliminé ****[Ombre versus Lumière]** : Heki s'avère être l'homme enquêtant sur Asky, il a enfin trouvé la solution, vu son sourire sadique. Akai et Kero (Kudo) poursuivent Amuro en motoneige, mais Akai rentre dans un buisson et laisse Kero seul. Amuro arrive au bord de la falaise et Kero le coince. Amuro expose sa déduction, il savait qu'Akai n'était pas mort. Kero a perdu son arme, Amuro le vise mais Akai tire sur lui et l'arme tombe de la falaise.

"Je dois ça à Khey, il a utilisé son job à son avantage, grâce aux réseaux du FBI, on a pu identifier une commande au nom d'Amuro dans ce département. Et, tu n'es pas passé inaperçu, des habitants dans un bar parlaient de ta personne. Une fois ta commande effectué, tu as été livrée, et le bon de commande à facilement pu être retrouvée."

Akai propose à Amuro de rejoindre un programme de protection, et offre sa chance à Bourbon. Il refuse en révélant un fait terrible : " Primo, l'organisation s'agrandit de jour en jour, des assassins nous rejoignent (donc plus de membre), deuxio, Vermouth à recruter un tueur sanguinaire d'une intelligence équivalente à la vôtre, il peut me retrouver en moins d'une semaine. (Un nouveau membre)

Amuro se suicide en sautant dans le vide. Akai révèle aussi à Conan que Rhum à disparût. Gin découvre que Shiho habite au niveau de Beika, et demande à Gin de tuer Sera. Dimitri, un scientifique à achever achevé le projet de l'Adeix plus tôt que prévu, et demande à Ouzo s'il veut la tester. Ouzo semble avoir été promu. (Vouvoiement), c'est quoi ce projet ?... Jodie et Azua traverse un passage piéton, et Jodie aperçoit Akai, Sera et Kero (Kudo) dans une voiture bleutée... Dans une agence de détective, un certain Odaku enquête sur l'organisation, rien de choquant ? Si, Odaku est le surnom de Khey. Atakona (boss) demande à Gin de tuer Okiya Subaru.

**Chapitre 5, Notre Dark Bullet : Ouzo ****[Ombre versus Lumière]** : Dimitri informe Gin que le produit de l'ADEIX fonctionne, il le félicite et lui demande s'il connait Akai Shuichi, et des informations sur des fusils de précision. James révèle à Azua que le casier d'Akai est vide, Azua apprends à James que Jodie à cru justement le voir dans une voiture. James pense à son tour qu'Akai est en vie, est souhaite discuter avec Conan. Odaku à découvert que le poison APTX4869 fait rétrécir, et souhaite en informer Khey, drole quand on sait que Khey est au courant. Khey remarque qu'un homme (Heki) piste Kero alias Kudo.

Vermouth file une arme à Vodka dans un chantier, un test de l'ADEIX semble-t-il (pas précisé dans le chapitre) mais Akai et Kero qui suivaient Vermouth débarque, avec Sera en hélicoptère. Mais Vodka parvient à s'enfuir.

Azua informe Kero qu'une fusillade à éclaté et qu'un des agents ressemblait à Rhum, membre disparut depuis peu. Gin apprends alors qu'une deuxième Silver Bullet aide Akai (Shinichi mais il ne le sait pas) Ouzo qui devait abattre Okiya et déçu. Heki tue quelqu'un... Qui ?

Le boss de l'organisation discute avec gin et lui révèle qu'Ouzo est devenu la "Dark Bullet", mais aussi que ses doutes sur Okiya = Akai sont fondés, car Amuro serait mort.

**Chapitre 6, Gin contre Akai ****[Ombre versus Lumière]**** : **Odaku se révèle être le frère d'Asky, et enquête avec Khey sur sa mort. Ouzo serait encore sous l'emprise de l'APTX5000, et ils le savent. Vermouth ironise avec Ouzo en lui avouant que la guerre commence. Le centre commercial est attaquée par l'organisation, ils chercheraient à faire apparaitre Akai Shuichi. C'est alors que le FBI affronte l'organisation, mais Akai intervient au micro et fait évacuer le centre. Seulement, peu après, Akai décide de désobeir au plan en se montrant à Gin, ainsi les choses accéléreront et il pourrait ainsi revenir au FBI.

Haibara achève enfin le remède de L'APTX4869. Akai envoie Gin à travers la vitre, après lui avoir envoyé quelques balles. (fausses au passage) Celui-ci disparait ensuite. Camel à disparut.

Les médias découvre deux cadavres : L'inspecteur Yaji, retrouvée dans des quais de Kyoto et Heki, retrouvée à Osaka.

**Chapitre 7, Le FBI attaque ! ****[Ombre versus Lumière] ****: Le complexe de l'organisation : Première partie.**

Le boss rencontre Vermouth et lui confie son nouvel apprenti : Whisky. Par ailleurs, Ouzo se voit contraint de retirer le membre "Rhum" du tableau du Bar. Ran pendant ce temps comprends que Shinichi à eu des problèmes au parc, et que Conan est dans le coup. En parlant de Conan, Akai, Sera et Kudo se rendent chez Khey.

Akai est victime d'un drive-by (tirs depuis voiture) avec Vermouth et Ouzo qui suivaient la voiture. Peu après, Chris abandonne car Ouzo ressent une douleur semblable à une crise cardiaque dans la poitrine, signifiant qu'il retrouve peu à peu la mémoire de son ancienne vie.

Khey discute et établie un plan d'attaque avec Lenys, Akai, Kudo et Sera, l'attaque à lieu au complexe de l'organisation pendant la nuit. Khey et Kudo s'infiltrent, mais Ouzo ordonne aux deux hommes de se mettre à l'abri, fusillade y oblige. Akai déguisé en agent de sécurité à été repérée et ce fait passer pour mort. Kudo atteint le sous-sol et parle avec Akai via un micro. Gin piège Khey, tandis qu'Akai demande à Kudo de faire sauter le mur de la pièce menant au projet Adeix, planquer derrière.

**Chapitre 8, L'organisation leur échappe ****[Ombre versus Lumière]**** : Le complexe de l'organisation : Seconde partie.  
**

Gin s'apprête à tuer Khey quand l'explosion l'en empêche. Khey s'enfuit Akai entre dans la Qg et rejoint Kudo qui ressent les effets de l'APTX. Le FBI débarquent alors et une fusillade démarre, alors que le complexe est en alerte. Khey et Lenys s'enfuient.

Akai sort avec Kudo par derrière mais retourne dans le hall pour vérifier si Dimitri (chef de l'Adeix Projet) n'y est pas. Whisky tombe sur Kero et révèle son identité "Kudo Shinichi ?!. Akai se jette dans un ascenseur avant que James ne put le voir, mais celui-ci l'aperçoit et comprends qu'il est en vie. Le complexe s'écroule, et Akai retrouve Kero dans le garage.

Khey et Lenys sont observés par un inconnu, tandis que Kudo révèle à Akai qu'avant qu'il ne le retrouve dans le QG (pendant sa douleur lié à l'APTX) une personne lui a fournis des calmants empêchant la douleur de s'agrandir. Shinichi se demande s'il ne s'agirait pas d'Heki, recensé être mort.

**Cognac** annonce qu'un certain Saké sera bientôt de retour, la deuxième "Dark Bullet". Le boss, après l'explosion, avoue avoir aperçut un agent posant de l'explosif, et demande à Gin de l'éliminer. Une photo lui est confiée, et Gin semble surpris de voir la ressemblance de l'homme avec l'apparence d'Asky Onara, une victime de Gin.

**Chapitre 9, Vodka est arrêté ****[Ombre versus Lumière]****  
**

Gin se voit confier une mission secondaire : Reconstruire une base sur un chantier abandonnée qu'il camouflera en entreprise. Il accepte. La tour Okou est révélée, comme étant le lieu de rendez-vous des HEN pendant ce temps. Lenys et Khey exposent des théories, et pensent qu'Asky est en vie.

Masumi, victime d'une fusillade est blessée. Elle prévient Akai, qui était en train de piéger Vodka. Khey frappe Vodka avant de l'emmener, sous les yeux d'Ouzo plus loin qui semble ne vouloir rien faire pour défendre l'HEN. Akai pète un plomb et souhaite voir James dès le lendemain.

**Chapitre 10, Ils sont à Osaka ! ****[Ombre versus Lumière] ****: **

Kudo empêche Akai de rencontrer James, il ramène Vodka au QG du FBI et Akai à l'hôtel.

Khey se lamente sur la photo d'Asky, il semble inquiet. Kudo ne souhaite pas lui avouer ce qu'il sait. Le QG est attaqué le lendemain, Ouzo et Gin récupère Vodka mais laisse un indice grâce à un revolver fabriqué par l'org : Osaka. Okou. Kudo retrouve son apparence de Conan Edogawa. Il avoue à Haibara qu'il confiera son histoire aux médias, en direct dans tout le Japon dans trois jours.

**Chapitre 11, Asky contre-pirate Gin ****[Ombre versus Lumière] ****: **Conan demande à Heiji d'enquêter sur Heki. Akai et Sera éliminent des agents de l'organisation dealant avec des vendeurs d'armes dans un vieille entrepôt.

Conan reçoit un colis, une lettre d'Haibara avec qui lui dit d'avaler l'APTX et de l'attendre pour une certaine attaque du QG de l'organisation. Conan demande à Heiji la raison pour laquelle l'information s'est évadé de son ordinateur, celui-ci est en réalité piraté par Gin, qui a déjà rendu l'information public. Cependant, un inconnu l'en empêche et rend l'information privé. Celui-ci se révèle être Asky Onara, et savoure sa victoire. Gin pensait qu'il y trouverait des informations sur Akai Shuichi.

Shinichi à retrouvé son apparence définitivement et le plan du RAID du lendemain est établie. James et son équipe, Akai et la sienne. Mais aussi en secret : Asky.

[Conan à su, en "Hors ligne" que l'attaque était le lendemain grâce à un dossier de Jodie envoyé sur l'ordinateur d'Heiji par les soins d'Haibara, je ne l'ai pas précisé pour une raison que vous comprendrez dans le dernier chapitre du Tome 3, ou pas si je suis sadique.]

**Chapitre 12, L'organisation, presque vaincu ? ****[Ombre versus Lumière] ****: **Un simple résumé suffira.

En clair, le FBI lance l'assaut sur la tour des HEN, là ou se déroule une cérémonie. Sans le savoir, Asky y va également. Ouzo doit revoir ses amis pour retrouver la mémoire, déjà bien endommagé mentalement, après une poursuite : Il tombe dans l'inconscience et retrouve sa véritable nature. Shinichi sait qu'Asky est en vie, et Whisky meurt. L'attaque prends fin. Shiho qui était présente, perd l'occasion d'enfin rencontrer Shuichi Akai.

**Chapitre X, Tu as perdu, Ouzo ! : **Ce qui met enfin un terme à l'arc OVL.

Le japon découvre un gouvernement lâche, d'abandonner les poursuites contre l'organisation. Tout ceci commença à l'intervention de Shinichi à la télé, révélant son histoire. Vodka est tué par Khey.

Rhum d'après le FBI à disparût, mais Noru anciennement Ouzo s'inquiète car Saké n'es pas encore mort, mais personne ne se souvient de lui.

Le gouvernement réponds à Kudo, disant qu'ils ne poursuivront pas l'organisation. Le japon se réveille, et c'est une "manifestation" en quelque sorte qui fait rage. Mais Asky comprends : Le gouvernement est sous le contrôle de l'organisation ! Sans le précisez, il semblerait que ce soit Saké (Qui sait ?).

**Tome 3, Corruption. **

**Chapitre 1, Ce plan marchera ! : **Une réunion des plus haut gradés des forces de l'ordre est en cours...

La CIA, le FBI, l'armée, la police... Tous sont opérationnels pour "L'opération Vertige" qui aura lieu le soir d'une grève des transports aérien, heure ou est censé s'enfuir Cognac/Gin et ses hommes.

Cognac fait allusion à l'Europe et demande à Gin de survoler Tokyo en hélicoptère.

**Chapitre 2, Asky et Rhum se dévoilent :**

Rhum est tué par Vermouth alors que Shuichi et Shinichi étaient à l'abri, quelqu'un accompagne Vermouth. Asky et Noru nettoient le bar de l'organisation à la recherche des prototypes finaux de l'Adeix, un projet monstrueux. Shuichi part à son sauvetage, c'est ainsi qu'il fait son retour dans le FBI. Khey et Lenys en sont réjouis.

Noru récupère le poison de l'Adeix, révélant le projet : Une arme (fusil) à capacité de tirs et de grenade (Balle) avec u supplément de gaz/poison (Poison). Une arme qui devait servir à monter en puissance et en "territoire".

Le 25 décembre/soir approche...

**Chapitre 3, L'organisation démantelée :**

L'assaut est en cours. L'aéroport d'Osaka est en fusillade intense. LE but est d'empêcher le dirigeable de décoller et affronter l'organisation pour "en finir". Mais le dirigeable s'envole, avec un avion de chasse et trois hélicoptères. Après avoir réussis à s'introduire dans un hélico,, Shinichi le pilote mais le perd car celui-ci est détruit. Une course poursuite s'engage jusque Tokyo.

A Tokyo, le dirigeable semble s'enfuir, et un jet que Noru suspecte (dont il a aussi collé un mouchard) décolle, avec à son bord Cognac et Gin qui avaient surveillé l'endroit mais aussi fait la route en voiture !

**Chapitre X, Nom de code : Saké :**

Le jet d'Ouzo/Noru, Asky, Khey, Shinichi & Shuichi décolle, poursuivant Gin et Cognac. Finalement, les deux meurent. Après une cérémonie du FBI, on aperçoit Bourbon & Vermouth partir en moto pour rejoindre l'aéroport, direction : Etats-Unis !

Mais Saké est revenu de mission, et contrôle le japon dont le gouvernement est encore corrompu ! Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, une cassette d'enregistrement révèle une discutions d'inconnus, avec des mots-clés étrange, avouant ainsi un nom de code d'un des deux hommes : Korn.

* * *

**Black Case's**

**Partie 2 : La Troisième Division (TD)**

**Tome 4 à 6**

* * *

**Tome 4, Saké. Chapitre 1 : Saké, le dirigeant du Japon**

Le FBI découvre que le gouvernement est encore corrompu. Immédiatement, l'alerte est lancée, et Yusaku infiltre le gouvernement, pendant qu'Akai se fait "remarquer". Sake se fait appeler Ekas. Aussi, on découvre l'enregistrement de cassette, retrouvés par Noru (La troisième est OOC au début).

On apprends que le 16 Mai 2012, l'organisation à attaquer une base militaire du Nevada pour récupérer un poison. Tequila & Pisco meurent.

L'organisation est en possession du poison les deux autres parties sont entre les mains de Saké, le tout forme une arme dévastatrice "Adeix Project". Akai s'évade de l'hôpital avant que Saké ne le tue, grâce à un stratagème de Kudo.

Le 18 Mai 2012 à Miami, on apprends que Saké doute de la mort de Korn et que celui-ci est vivant. Il retrouve Saké à l'aéroport deux jours plus tard, et se donnent rendez-vous à Londres le 12 Juillet 2012.

**Tome F, FlashBack : Un agent dans le secret ?**

**(12 Juillet 2012:) **Korn explique à Saké, que l'organisation va être dissoute d'ici fin d'année. Le 13 Juillet à Tokyo, Asky, Kehy et Noru sont en mission capture Gin. Noru devient Ouzo, un mois plus tard.

_Asky recevra en Novembre, de précieuse information d'Hao… Cependant, celui-ci sera assassiné par Ouzo, au parc de Beika, entre le 1er Novembre et le 8, de source indéfinie._

_Il rejoindra le Japon avec Khey, qui serait furieux._

_Kir sera démasqué, et peu après, Asky sera assassiné à son tour par Gin._

_Il faudra attendre la nuit du 24 Novembre pour découvrir qu'Asky avait mis au point, avec Akai Shuichi et Conan Edogawa devenu Shinichi, un plan pour tromper Gin et Ouzo, et ainsi mieux se rapprocher._

_On comprend également le rôle de Lenys Onara, qui est un agent du FBI assez discret mais aussi le frère d'Asky, qui été surnommé Odaku, alias le surnom de Khey Ajh._

_Le tout prendra réellement fin le 25 Novembre avec la destruction du jet de l'organisation, ou presque, lorsque Saké revient de mission 'En retard' par les soins de Korn._

_Le gouvernement est alors toujours corrompu, et Saké commence son coup d'état._

_Cependant, avant cela, le 29 Novembre 2012, Saké et Korn se sont rendu à New-York, dans un bar ou Chris Vineyard aurait été aperçu._

29 Novembre 2012, Korn et Saké retrouvent Bourbon & Vermouth à New York, ils refusent de revenir sauf en cas de victoire. Saké fait mention d'un de ses agents, travaillant pour l'organisation, qui était présent en Novembre... On ne sait pas qui il est.

**Tome 5, Duel des rois. Chapitre 1 : L'acte de Djello**

L'ITA, est pris en otage, et Masumi en fait partie ! Djello, chef de la Division aux côtés de Caine, demande le poison ! Il met au défi Shuichi Akai et Kudo Shinichi.

**Chapitre 2 : L'étage partit en fumée**

******Chapitre 3 : C'était un espion **

**********Chapitre 4 : Shinichi infiltre leur base**

**********************Chapitre 5 : Akai shoot Saké**

A compléter !

* * *

Et voilà, j'ai mis du temps à le faire :P Mais au moins il est là. Mis à jour tous les 6 chapitres, il vous aidera à comprendre l'intrigue. A la prochaine ;)


	36. (TD: Tome 5) L'acte de Djello

Ta-daa ! (POUK Startold !) Depuis quand je poste à la vitesse du son à minuit ~ ? Depuis que me suis découvert un talent pour rester debout. Bref. Je la fais courte : Cornichon Power ! And the kebab it's the king of the world ! Euh... Il est tard donc... C'pa une excuse ? Si...

Bonne lecture ! (Pour ma part c'est Bonne nuit...)

* * *

**Troisième Division**

Tome 5 : Duel des rois

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : L'acte de Djello**

* * *

_Le mercredi 10 décembre,_

Shuichi sortit prudemment de l'hôpital, après les derniers examens médicaux. Il ouvrit la portière de la voiture de Sera, elle avait tellement grandi sa sœur. Ses parents avaient toujours préféré Shuichi. Shinichi était également là, il avait bien grandi depuis. Entre sa photo de 17 ans et celle de 25 il y a de la marge… Dommage que Ran ait choisis un autre petit ami.

- Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? Déclara Sera, l'air de rien

- Le plan c'est que ça me fait chier que ce Saké soit revenu !

Shuichi n'était pas en forme, vous me diriez, se prendre une balle et être euphorique, c'est à ne pas comprendre la vie.

- Donc, notre combat n'est pas fini… Fit Shinichi

- Dites, au risque de passer pour une conne, c'était qui Anokata ? Je veux dire, le vrai nom de Cognac quoi.

- Va savoir, son visage n'était pas reconnaissable. Mais Saké le sait.

- Anokata c'est le père de Saké. Lâcha Yusaku, par l'intermédiaire d'un micro.

Shuichi fixa la radio, et prit la parole.

- Apparemment. M'enfin, on peut approcher le palais parlementaire ?

- Ce serait comme se rendre au complexe de l'organisation sans arme. Répondit Yusaku

Le lieu de crèche de Saké n'est autre que la 'mairie'. Fantastique.

Sachez aussi que le syndicat est en possession de l'arme.

Quoi ! Explosa Shuichi

On ne sait pas encore comment. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un enregistrement vocal à été fait peu avant la mort de Dimitri.

Shuichi se tourna vers Shinichi. Oui c'était bien celle-là. Il en avait parlé, mais il supposait qu'elle avait été détruite par le passé.

***Criiik***

Can you follow me in heaven ?

I'm... A devil.

***Criiik***

~[=-=]~

Mercredi 10 décembre. Environ 14 heures.

James ferma le lourd dossier.

BAM !

Il soupira. Saké n'avait laissé aucune trace de son passage au Nevada. En effet, l'Organisation a eu recours à la fuite à deux reprises : une inconnu, une autre en 2010. Ces enregistrements ont été conçus cette année-là.

- Black !

- Akai ?

- On a un problème. J'ai reçu un coup de fil de Masumi. L'ITA industrie dans le 14ème district est sous l'emprise d'un braquage.

- Syndicat ?

- Non. Il semblerait qu'une autre section se manifeste, le chef demande à vous parler une fois les troupes au-

- Alors on y va, pas de temps à perdre.

James récupéra sa veste, courant vers la porte. Shuichi et Shinichi n'eurent autre choix de le suivre, prenant au passage des armes à feu. L'ITA industrie est un important pôle dans le domaine des créations. C'est eux les plus sensible d'être mis à mal par des braqueurs.

- C'est lui ! S'écria Azua

James prit le téléphone en main.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Et que voulez-vous ?

- Appelez-moi Djello. Ceci n'est qu'un nom de code, mais peu importe. James Black, directeur du FBI, je me trompe ?

- Non. Mais l'équilibre des choses n'est pas totalement juste. Vous connaissez mon nom, mais je ne connais pas le votre.

- Haha. Vous avez le sens de l'humour. J'ai pris d'assaut ce gratte-ciel pour une bonne raison : Le poison mis au point par Dimitri. Et- … La ferme Caine !

- Caine ? Murmura James.

- Mais passons l'introduction. J'ai vite remarqué qu'une patrouille de la CIA était prête. Ils vont... Je vois. Vous êtes pitoyable.

L'équipe en question entra, faisant virevolter les portes de derrière. Piège à con, deux hommes attendaient impatiemment ce moment. Les tirs s'entendirent au loin, tuant les agents un par un jusqu'au dernier. Désolé mais la peinture est à refaire. Moi, Noru je me répète, je m'étais souvenu de Caine & Djello. Ce sont tous deux les assassins de Chianti & Korn lors de l'assaut de la base du Nevada. Du moins, presque, car les militaires n'ont retrouvé que Chianti.

- James Black. On risque de passer du temps ensemble.

_« Il veut le poison. Pourtant, Noru à indiqué à Azua qu'ils connaissaient ces deux hommes par Vermouth, ce sont tous deux des ennemis de l'Organisation. S'ils ne sont pas du Syndicat, qui sont-ils, et pourquoi l'ITA ? » Pensa Shinichi_

Les portes 'ouverte' se refermèrent grâce à de grande grille. La porte de l'Est était condamné. Il n'en reste qu'une : Le sud.

- Bien Black. Je vous appellerez comme ça désormais. Passez moi Shuichi Akai je vous prie.

- Tiens.

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux, se demandant la raison pour laquelle Djello souhaitait s'entretenir avec lui.

- Shuichi Akai, Dai Moroboshi, Rye. Enchanté.

- Moi pas.

- Je vois. C'est très aimable de ta part. Écoute bien ce que je vais te dire maintenant petite merde, tu vas éviter d'attirer l'attention, tu n'es pas la Silver Bullet pour rien, et je refuse que tu fasses échouer mon plan.

_« Son plan ne peut pas être 'Je veux le poison' il y a forcément autre chose... » Pensa Shinichi._

- Comme si j'allais t'obéir...

- S'en est de trop ! Tu vas m'écouter attentivement, si tu commet la moindre erreur, je bute Masumi !

* * *

Cliffhanger. On se retrouve dans une semaine ou deux. A+ ;)


	37. L'étage partit en fumée

Ok. Black Case's est de nouveau sur pied. Pour le Making Off, faudra attendre encore un peu. Oui plus tôt que prévu (A la base début août) mais comme c'est les vacances, je poste sur des créneaux de 5/8 jours au lieu de 7/15 jours, profitons-en !

Nouveau chapitre, remarquez le nom très bien choisis (pour une fois, je vous crottapouk) et donc, bonne lecture ! Et vive les corni-

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : L'étage partit en fumée**

* * *

Shuichi était figé. Masumi, sa petite sœur, était à l'intérieure ?

- Alors Shuichi... Que décides-tu ?

- Je t'écoute.

James tapota l'épaule d'Azua qui comprit sur le coup. Elle apporta rapidement des matériaux d'enregistrement.

- La moindre personne s'approchant de ce bâtiment sera tuée. Je veux qu'un hélicoptère se pose sur le toit et qu'un agent quelconque apporte une mallette contenant le poison.

Bip...

Shuichi ferma l'écran de son téléphone. Remarquant au passage les journalistes s'empressant d'interviewer ou de passer en direct. Mise à part les nombreux hélicoptères dans le ciel, Shinichi repensait aux dernières paroles de Djello.

- Akai !

James interpella l'agent, lui révélant un plan du gratte-ciel. C'était évident, Djello avait des hommes partout, surveillant le FBI et la police.

_« Minute... C'est... Une trappe ? Un sous-sol ? » Pensa Shuichi_

Shuichi tourna le regard sur Shinichi, qui s'en aperçut.

- Kudo... Le sous-sol !

Shinichi comprit ce que voulait dire Shuichi. En tant qu'adulte, il était impossible de s'y introduire, mais en tant qu'enfant ça marcherait !

- Black ! On revient dans un quart-d'heure !

~[=-=]~

La situation était inexplicable. Les journalistes parlaient d'une importante fusillade. Azua, agent du FBI, appela Shuichi sur le coup, à l'abri des tirs.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de fusillade ?

- Les médias se sont...

- LES IDIOTS ! Ils mouraient pour un peu d'audience !

Shuichi enfonça de tout son poids le pied sur la pédale, accélérant le rythme. (Double sous-entendu là)

Maison du professeur Agasa.

Shuichi dérapa sur la route.

- Akai... Tu es sûr de vouloir venir ? Haibara... Elle ne t'a jamais vu, tout au pire un simple regard à Osaka lors de l'assaut...

- Je sais. Mais je prends le risque.

Ils descendirent en urgence, étant donné qu'Akai était Subaru, il connaissait bien mieux le professeur qu'avant. Il sonna à la porte, suivi de près par Shinichi.

- Oh, Ah ! Shuich-

- Pas le temps prof' ! Je dois voir Haibara en URGENCE ! Coupa Kudo

Le professeur Agasa laissa passer Shinichi, puis Shuichi. Le temps se figea. Wait. Haibara, sortant du laboratoire aperçu Conan, puis Akai anciennement Dai Moroboshi.

_Bom Bom,_

- Haibara ! J'ai besoin de l'APTX ! Vite !

- Mais euh...

- Pas de mais !

- Dans le labo'...

Il se rua dans le laboratoire, laissant Haibara seule avec les DB, Agasa et... Akai.

- L'APTX n'est pas trop dangereux pour lui ? Demanda Akai

- Non, il en est immunisé.

Le professeur Agasa se tourna vers Shuichi.

- Et pourquoi veut-il le reprendre ?

- L'ITA industrie a été pris en otage, il n'y a qu'une entrée, c'est une trappe d'égout assez petite.

**ITA Industrie, 30ème étage**

Djello s'appuya contre la grande fenêtre, un grand sourire sur le visage. Quant à Caine, il s'alluma une clope, regardant les caméras. Masumi était avec les employés, dans un piteux état, du sang sur la tête.

- Ça donne quoi de ton côté Caine ?

- Que dalle. Ils n'approchent plus, c'est d'un ennuie.

- Mais il le faut. On doit tenir encore un peu.

~[=-=]~

C'était assez calme chez le professeur, ça faisait déjà dix minutes que Shinichi était dans le labo. Haibara n'osait pas regarder Akai, elle ne lui en voulait pas, loin de là, d'ailleurs elle avait remarqué que c'était un homme plutôt décontracté et sympathique, alors qu'en tant que Dai il était ténébreux. Haibara était assise devant la table, tournant une cuillère dans un bol, les DB sur le canapé regardant la scène, le professeur et Akai près de la porte...

- On approche du quart-d'heure... Remarqua le professeur

- Il faut du temps. Le temps que son corps se 'réveille'...

Haibara était neutre.

- Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé.

- Hé ? Lança Haibara, levant la tête.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux qu'Akemi.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

BOM !

Conan ouvrit la porte.

- Ah ! Soupira le professeur

- Je me sens bizarre.

- Normal. Maintenant que ton corps est immunisé, tu te sens- Enchaina Haibara

- Impuissant et démoralisé... Coupa Akai, tel sont des symptômes quand un poison ne fait plus effet sur sa cible.

- Et Dimitri ? Interrogea le professeur, au courant de ce passage de l'histoire.

- Dimitri n'a pas eu cette chance, car ce poison est différent. Il ne brûle pas le système sanguin, il le détruit.

Conan semblait assez surpris.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Conan

- Ah ! Euh... Je te l'ai dit que je travaillais en Amérique... Bah, ça... vient de là !

- Hé ?

Shuichi sorti de la maison.

Conan se tourna vers Haibara.

Elle lui fit un sourire discret.

~[=-=]~

ITA Industrie. 15 heures 45.

Shuichi s'arrêta près de la voiture de James. Il en descendit, Conan à ses côtés. James, Shuichi et Shinichi commencèrent alors le plan. C'était un bâtiment très bien protégé, avec pas mal d'homme de main. La couleur des hommes de Djello était reconnaissable par le beige, cependant ils peuvent le mélanger et donc être confondu avec un citoyen parfaitement normal. Conan souleva donc la mini-plaque qui était à l'arrière, près d'un mur en ruine, à l'abri des caméras extérieures. Muni d'une simple lampe de poche et d'un pistolet silencieux, il s'aventura dans des tunnels dégouttant et puant, à la limite de rencontrer un rat, ce qui ne fut pas le cas heureusement.

Il explosa la grille qui le fit atteindre le sous-sol. Pièce C, se trouvant voisine avec la A et B dans une unique cave. Les caméras balayaient les couloirs, mais pas les salles.

- Akai. Je suis dans la pièce C.

- Bien. Traverse le couloir en évitant les caméras et gardes.

- Yokai **[= Bien reçu]**

Conan avança jusqu'à la porte. Ok, fantastique, le voilà dans ce que j'appellerais « la merde ». Deux gardes arrivèrent sur sa position, et par chance, la caméra se tourna dans un autre sens.

PISH !

Il tira à deux reprises, ce qui élimina les deux hommes. La caméra revient à la charge, et c'est un Conan essoufflé (PAS de sous-entendu!) qui cacha les corps derrière la porte de la salle B.

Il reprit route, évitant les caméras et diverses piège à cons dans la salle, rampant dans certains cas. Il utilisa cette fois un gadget thermique permettant de visualiser l'intérieur d'une pièce, il n'y avait pas un agent, ni deux, ni trois... Mais au moins vingt.

- Akai. Il y a une vingtaine d'hommes dans cette putain de chambre ! Je fais quoi !

- Pas de panique. Scan les positions sur tes lunettes radars.

Conan utilisa et le gadget thermique et les lunettes pour faire parvenir une photographie à James. Vive la technologie.

- Ok. Laisse-les. Ils ne te causeront pas de problème ! Azua !

Elle tapa quelque chose sur un clavier, une porte blindée se ferma alors, et tout objet électronique de l'étage de désactiva. Parfait, il n'y avait aucune caméra ici, et une vingtaine de couillons sont désormais enfermés dans une pièce où ils peuvent hurler que cela ne changerait rien, de toute façon avec la pluie qui commençait à tomber...

**ITA Industrie, 30ème étage. **

Caine écrasa sa clope dans son cendrier, souriant.

- Djello ! Y'a un truc louche au rez-de-chaussée ! Plus aucun signe de vie !

- Naniii !? Merde, referme immédiatement les stores et verrouille les caméras, hayaku ! (Nani = Quoi / Hayaku = Dépêche-toi/Vite)

- Yokai.

**Premier étage.**

James prit le mégaphone. Conan ouvrit les portes de l'étage.

- Tenez-vous prêt ! GOGOGO !

Ce fut un véritable massacre qui commença. D'abord, une unité à bord d'un véhicule explosa les sorties de l'arrière. Ensuite, ce n'est pas moins de cinquante hommes qui entrèrent dans l'ITA.

BANGGG !

Les hommes faisaient feu sur toute personne ne coopérant pas.

Djello et Caine s'enfermèrent dans leur « salon ». Jusqu'à ce que la porte vole en éclat du moins, laissant Shuichi et Conan arme en main. Surprise ! Caine n'était plus là ! Il n'y avait que Djello, un casque sur la tête.

- Djello abandonne ! Ordonna Shuichi

- Désolé Shuichi Akai, mais c'est certainement pas aujourd'hui que tu mettras la main sur moi.

_« Cette voix et cette manière de parler ! Djello n'est qu'un pseudonyme, ce n'est qu'un déguisement, il y a quelqu'un de réel derrière ce masque, quelqu'un qu'on connaît. » Pensa Shinichi_

_« Il me rappelle quelqu'un rien qu'à sa voix, bordel, qui est-il ? » Pensa Shuichi_

- Adieu.

L'étage explosa, et un souffle emporta les deux hommes.

**Hôpital de Beika, 19 heures.**

_« L'ITA industrie, connu sous l'un des gratte-ciel commerciaux les plus célèbres, a été pris en otage dans l'après-midi. Ce serait l'un des criminels qui aurait fait exploser l'étage du bureau central du directeur. Nous n'en savons pas plu-... »_

- Ça me rassure de savoir que les médias ne sont pas corrompu. Remarqua Asky

- Ils le sont... à moitié. Intervint Noru

- Et le FBI ? Demanda Khey

- Baro ! Ça se saurait ! Insista Asky

Masumi allongée dans son lit était toujours endormi, Akai lui était sur son siège, soignant encore des blessures à son bras. Conan s'en était sorti indemne.

- Et vous ? Vous avez l'air blessé. Demanda l'infirmière

- Non merci, ça passera. Fit Asky

L'infirmière sortit de la pièce, les regards pesant sur l'agent du FBI.

- Tiens c'est vrai ça. Comment tu as survécu Asky ? Tu ne nous l'as toujours pas dit. Déclara Khey.

- J-Je... Je voudrais...

- Asky ? S'inquiéta Lenys

- Bon... D'accord... J'ai uti-

Masumi ouvrit les yeux.

- Atch ! S'écria Masumi en se relevant.

Khey fronça les sourcils.

* * *

J'arrête pas de repousser ce moment... Ce moment ou on "découvre" comment il a survécu. Allez, dans le prochain sans faute ;)

Next : Chapitre 3 : Rapport d'enquête


	38. C'était un espion

Poukarrestation !

Ok, c'est quoi ce chapitre ? Ce chapitre ou on à un indice sur l'intrigue ? Ce chapitre ou on a un putain de clin d'œil sur le dernier chapitre (125ème chapitre, ouuuuuh!) ! D'accord, c'est officiel : le lieu ou se déroulera la scène "final" (pas trouvé mieux) à déjà été mentionnée dans la fiction. Oui enfin, presque, c'est un "Double mot" assez hard à trouver.

Et, oh ! Pourquoi on me demande "C'est quoi ce fameux événement dans le tome 10?" Comme si j'allais répondre x) (Rendez-vous en bas de page) Donc, nouveau chapitre, 2000 mots si je ne m'abuse, je commence à battre des records... Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : C'était un espion...**

* * *

Masumi s'était relevée. Shuichi appela immédiatement un médecin, qui commençait à faire tout son bordel (Un médecin c'est bordélique dans cette fic' XD). Peu après, il sortit de la pièce, Asky le remerciant. Rien de grave, elle avait quelques blessures, mais c'est qu'elle était tenace la détective.

- Donc. Avant que tu ne te réveilles, Masumi, Asky était sur le point de nous dire comment il avait survécu. Insista Khey.

- Ma théorie était juste ? Demanda Lenys

- Non. Répliqua Asky

Conan, qui avait rétréci je le rappelle, sourit intérieurement.

- Tu as rétréci Kudo ? Remarqua Masumi

- Oui. Répondit le détective, c'était l'unique moyen de forcer l'entrée.

Shuichi posa son pouce sur son menton.

- Et Djello alors ?

- Il est sûrement en vie, ne nous voilons pas la face... Déclara Khey.

_« Si cet enfoiré s'en est vraiment sorti indemne, alors pas de doute, on est dans la merde. » Pensa Akai_

- Alors, Asky, raconte.

Asky leva la tête, soupira et prit une grande inspiration.

- OK ! Ça suffit ! ...

Noru leva un sourcil.

- Voilà comment ça s'est déroulé...

_FlashBack _

Mardi 9 novembre, 13 heures 50.

Il venait de finir. Il accrocha alors le crochet (la bonne blague) juste en dessous du muret, et descendit.

_« Le voilà. »_

Gin entra dans l'immeuble. Suivit d'Asky.

_« Je fais ça pour vous... Silver Bullet. J'espère que ça marchera. »_

Il recroisa Gin, qui descendait cette fois.

Plus le temps ! Il était 14 heures 05, Gin allait remonter, il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Il récupéra le crochet, et le plaça à sa ceinture.

Gin s'approcha lentement.

- FBI je présume ?! Demanda Gin.

- Agent Asky, dit-il en se retournant, Gin je présume.

- Comment me connaissez-vous ?!

- Qu'à tu fais à Ouzo ! Je sais que tu l'as entrainé dans ta saleté d'organisation !

Il était devenu fou, s'en prendre à Gin de cette manière, pour moi ?! Mais qui est-il ?

Asky prit une arme rapidement de sa ceinture et s'apprêtait à tiré quand…

PISH !

Gin fit feu avec son silencieux avant qu'il ne presse la détente.

- Idiot ! Tenter de me tuer ainsi, pour qui tu me prends ? Hein ?!

Une deuxième puis une troisième balle toucha Asky.

- Oui, je suis celui qui a recruté Ouzo, oui, je l'ai quelque peu forcé à nous rejoindre, et je lui ai même donné le poison expérimental APTX5000 permettant de brouiller sa mémoire. Il a accepté aussitôt.

Il fit feu, encore et encore, les balles frappant l'agent de plein fouet, il gémissait, hurlait de douleur, le sang coulait tel un geyser.

- Maintenant, tu vas payer ! Agent du FBI Asky

PISH !

Asky percuta la paroi. Il tomba dans le vide, utilisant son corps pour se balader.

_« Maintenant ! »_

Il se lança sur la vitre d'un l'étage, percutant la vitre.

BAM !

La corde éclata, grâce à son couteau dissimulé dans sa manche.

Il regarda la vitre.

Un faux corps tomba.

Celui-ci percuta une voiture, qui explosa sous le choc et du corps et des explosifs dont il était muni. Ce faux Asky tomba ensuite dans une benne. La corde ? En cendre.

_« Putain ! Ça a marché ! Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à attendre que le FBI localise le complexe. Et en supplément... J'ai des informations sur Ouzo et l'Apotoxine 5000.»_

Il était dans un piteux état, ok son gilet-pare balle lui avait permis de survivre, mais l'explosion du dessous et le choc de l'atterrissage l'avait bien secoué.

_Fin FlashBack _

_Le mercredi 10 décembre, 19 heures 24_

Ils étaient tous sceptique. Khey fixait Asky depuis un petit moment déjà.

- C'est tout. Conclu Asky

- J'aurais jamais pensé à un truc pareil... Remarqua Lenys

Conan quand à lui n'avait pas retiré son regard de la fenêtre.

_« ...Mais maintenant, on a d'autre chose à régler... Djello, Saké, Caine et leurs idées et raisons respectives. »_

_Samedi 13 décembre, 9 heures 30._

Ran et Sonoko étaient en route pour la maison de Shinichi. Ce détective empoté avait repris le remède de l'apotoxine, pour des raisons inconnues. D'accord, il commençait à regretter le fait d'être redevenu Shinichi, et il pensait sûrement à l'idée de redevenir Conan, mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi avoir récupéré son ancien corps ? Trop de questions qui ne peuvent avoir réponse.

Ran sonna chez Kudo. Mince, c'était ouvert. D'abord la grille, puis la porte. Elle fit un pas et se figea.

- Vous ?

En face d'elle : Akai Shuichi.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Hurla Sonoko

- Sonoko ! S'il est ici c'est que Shinichi lui a demandé de venir enfin !

_« C'est notre troisième rencontre, Mouri Ran. »_

Shinichi qui descendit justement les escaliers, un fusil à pompe sur le dos. Décidément. Shuichi qui avait l'habitude de porter du noir, avait repris ses habits bleu et gris. Quant à Kudo, il était en gilet noir, polo noir et jean rouge...

_« Shinichi à radicalement changé de style... » Pensa Sonoko_

- Ran... Je te présente Shuichi Akai. Il est du FBI, et on collabore sur cette affaire. De toute façon tu le connais un peu, je vais donc épargner les détails.

- Moi non ! Grogna Sonoko

- Enchanté. Fit Akai sur un ton ironique.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, retrouvant alors Masumi, Jodie, Haibara et le professeur. (Avec les Détectives Boys qui promettaient de garder le silence... Bande de fous dangereux!) Haibara et Akai dans la même pièce ? Oui, disons qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui, pourquoi refuser ?

- Parfait. On devrait recevoir le rapport de Yusaku Kudo d'ici peu. Fit James

- Good job, dit Jodie, et maintenant ?

- Maintenant ? C'est la merde.

Conan regarda Shuichi, intrigué.

- Explique-nous l'arrière-plan, Akai. Dit-il

- Voilà qu'on doit mettre à mal un groupe de semi-terroriste sortit de nul part. On sait désormais que le boss de cette bande est connu sous le nom de Djello. Son compère doit être, Caine.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il est son bras droit ? Demanda Masumi, rapportant du thé.

Ran leva un sourcil. Elle ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Shinichi lui avait demandé de venir. Conan sourit en voyant qu'elle réfléchissait.

- Il suffit de l'entendre. Il l'appelle Caine, l'amène dans son bureau, lui fait entièrement confiance, et se charge de sa survie personnelle. Pas de doute envisageable, Akai fronça les sourcils, Caine est son bras droit.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est de savoir combien ils sont, et les relations qu'ils ont. Remarqua James

- Djello doit sûrement être l'ennemi de Saké. Fit Asky, entrant dans la pièce.

Il s'installa sur un siège, avec une tasse de thé que Masumi lui avait donné avec sourire (Je le précise, RAF).

- Pourquoi ?

- L'ITA Industrie... Le patron avait des dossiers sur l'organisation, dont de Saké. Ils veulent le poison en plus, non ?

- Le poison ? Appelez cette chose « La substance », je n'aime pas ce mot.

- Qui était ce patron ? Demanda soudainement Conan

- Heki. Son nom de code était Cordial, un ami de Cognac.

Un éclair traversa les esprits de Shuichi et de Conan.

_« C'était un espion ? » Pensa Conan « Il était le directeur de l'ITA ? Donc, ils sont bien adversaire. »_

- Ils veulent tous les deux le poi- Soupira Jodie

BIP !

- Le rapport de Yusaku !

- Jodie, branche le vidéoprojecteur !

**/- Rapport -\**

Je n'ai que très peu de temps à vous confier, mesdames et messieurs.

J'ai donc, comme prévu, des informations. J'ai feuilleté des archives de l'organisation datant d'une attaque au Nevada, dans une base militaire. Avec ces archives, j'ai découvert que Cognac était en conflit avec une bande indépendante de la Californie... Il est possible que le boss de cette organisation, se faisant appeler Djello, soit l'assassin de Korn & Chianti.

Contrairement à Saké, Djello veut la Golden Gun (Aussi appelé Black Gun) pour nettoyer son pays natal.

_« Il est Américain. » Compris Conan_

_« Djello... Cordial... Cognac... Saké... On s'emmêle les pinceaux là. » Pensa Shuichi_

Avant que je n'y retourne, j'ai appris qu'un agent féminin spécialisé dans l'espionnage travaillait dans le journalisme. Les liens avec Rena existent, j'ai pu le vérifier. Aussi, cette femme a rejoint Djello sans le vouloir, mais en a accepté les frais. Vous n'avez plus le choix, envoyez Mizunashi Rena en opération infiltration ! Si on retrouve ce dossier et les cassettes audio dont Noru à fait part, on coincera Djello, et peut-être même Saké.

Bonne chance. Bye.

**/- Message effacé -\**

- Cette histoire est difficile à comprendre. Remarqua Haibara

Shinichi lui lança un regard.

- Plus le choix. Akai, appelle Rena !

- Supiyu (Espion) ... Je vois. Soupira Jodie

- Matteo ! (Attends) Elle est en Amérique ?

- Ne t'en fais pas, elle nous rejoindra. Déclara Shinichi

- Bien. Comme d'habitude, ces informations sont privées ! Ne dites rien à personne !

- Hai ! (Oui) firent-ils

Samedi 13 décembre, 21 heures 30.

Mizunashi Rena était de retour au Japon. Elle avait reçu le message de Shuichi, lui demandant son entière collaboration, sa discrétion, et son silence.

_« Alors comme ça, tu es de mèche avec Djello... Tomoya? »_

Elle retrouva son amie, dans le même café qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

- Salut Tomoya.

- Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous ?

Shuichi et Shinichi écoutèrent la conversation à l'aide des micros, sous la table. Ils étaient justes en face, dans une camionnette. (Sous-entenduuuu!)

- Tomoya... T'énerve pas !

- Quoi ! Tu me rappelles, d'un soir comme ça, sans aucune raison ?

- Je prends de tes nouvelles !

_« Laisse tomber. On n'aura aucune information, d'une part de sa méfiance, de l'autre de son idiotie. » Pensa Shuichi_

- Écoute, Rena, tu es de la CIA... Aujourd'hui, je suis désolée de te dire que nous somme ennemies.

« ... ! » S'exclamèrent Akai & Kudo

Elle prit son sac, et sortit du café.

- On risque d'avoir un peu de mal de se rapprocher de la Division... Affirma Shinichi

- Alors on va redescendre à l'étage du dessous, Saké.

- Tu sais bien que le terme « intouchable » lui revient de droit en ces temps.

Shuichi sourit.

~[=-=]~

23 heures,

La sombre nuit qu'elle était ne permettait pas aux dernières lycéennes de voir ce qui venait de passer à côté d'eux. Une voiture rouge et noir accéléra brutalement, brisant le silence et la discutions des jeunes femmes.

A son bord : Un homme, assez amoché, aux cheveux châtains ni trop court, ni trop long, et avec plusieurs brûlures, fumant une cigarette.

Drôle de coïncidence, quand on sait qu'il venait de quitter la rue du lycéen Teitan, lieu d'enseignement des détectives boys.

~[=-=]~

- D'après moi, commença Akai, Djello est châtain. Quand nous sommes entrés, il s'est retourné de moitié (90° bref) et j'ai pu entrevoir la couleur de ses cheveux. Quant à Caine, aucune idée.

Le portrait n'avançait pas, aucun élément.

Masumi s'installa sur son siège, rejoignant un Shinichi étrangement neutre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Demanda Masumi, sur un ton joyeux.

- Bahhh..., Il bailla, je sais pas, je ne me sens plus moi-même...

- Ou veux-tu en venir ?

- Je suis resté trop longtemps en Conan... En fait, je crois que ma vie en Shinichi n'est plus possible, je ne vois plus les choses de la même manière...

Shinichi sourit.

Masumi rougit.

* * *

Lycée Teitan. Mhm.

Je l'avais promis, c'est du Conan x Masumi. Donc, vu que cet espèce d'immigré (il se reconnaîtra) m'a harcelé pour un indice, je lui donne. Donc :

Les événements du dernier tome (le 10) ont déjà eu lieu quelque part dans le monde. Quand ? Bonne question, combien de fois ? Ça dépend... L'événement en question à déjà eu lieu plusieurs fois, mais "à ce point-là" je crois qu'il y en a eu "peu". Mots clé : Rouge. Bâtiment. Arme. / Et là, n'importe qui peut trouver. Startold, je t'interdis de le dire !

Sur ce, à la prochaine !

Chapitre 4 : L'alarme s'activa...


	39. Shinichi infiltre leur base

Doooonc. Je postes ce chapitre, à peine 3 jours après le précédent, car j'ai eu des problèmes, déjà concernant internet, et au lieu de vous faire lambiner un moment, je préfère être prudent. Ceci dit, si il ne se déroule comme prévu, la publication habituelle des chapitres (4/9 jours max en période de vacance, 6/12 jours max en période scolaire) ne sera pas affecté.

Aujourd'hui : Double chapitre sur l'attaque de la Division. Et le prochain chapitre promet beaucoup ! (Dimanche 4 la suite *-*) Avec l'apparition de... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Shinichi infiltre leur base**

* * *

Dimanche 14 Décembre 2012,

Cette fois-ci, l'hiver était bien là. La neige, le Japon en était recouverte. En outre, les enfants qui s'amusaient dans les parcs, dont les détectives boys, et les bruits de klaxons à cause des bouchons, personne ne se doutait de la menace présente. En effet, les habitants ne se doutaient pas une seule seconde que le gouvernement était entre les mains de Saké, du syndicat, et que diverses organisations étaient toutes corrompues. Ils savaient qu'une chose : Le FBI et Kudo Shinichi, ont détruit une organisation « Homme en noir ». Rien de plus. Imaginez donc, le jour ou la vérité sera révélé... Le Japon deviendrait un champ de bataille.

Pour éviter ça, il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, il faut trouver Djello, et arrêter Saké. Petit problème, d'après l'enquête, ils sont en guerre...

Broooo

La porte coulissa, et Rena, anciennement Kir, s'installa sur l'un des sièges de la « camionnette » du FBI. A son bord : Akai, Kudo et... Asky.

- Tomoya est donc une espionne de la Division... Fantastique. Remarqua Asky

- Avant toute chose, j'ai peut-être une seconde piste. Tomoya m'avait parlé d'un de ses amis travaillant dans l'informatique. Il se pourrait qu'il travaille également avec Djello. Expliqua Rena

- En d'autres termes, il faudrait d'abord retrouver un type dont on n'a aucune information...

- Non. On en a une : Il s'appelle Higua.

Akai leva la tête.

- Parfait, c'est largement suffisant.

Il commençait à taper sur son clavier, recherchant sur des pages et archives le nom d'Higua. Et la possibilité que c'était un nom de code, hein ? (...) Kudo s'arrêta un bref instant. Ça faisait huit ans, qu'il se battait pour les détruire, et voilà que ce type débarque... Shuichi lui avait toujours dit de prendre du bon temps à côté, mais il ne voulait rien entendre. Après tout, c'était un détective, il était de son devoir d'arrêter des criminels, et puis... Il était assez fier, et enthousiaste, de travailler sur une affaire d'une telle ampleur.

Quant à Lenys, Khey et moi-même, on travaillait sur les cassettes. Il y avait deux cassettes : Mars 2012, l'attaque de la base. Novembre 2012, les informations de Hao envers Asky avant sa mort. C'était les deux seules en notre possession. Car en effet, bien plus tard, après le passage en 2013, trois autres cassettes ont vu jour : un enregistrement d'une tentative de meurtre sur Masumi (échoué ou pas...?) en décembre. Une autre de la bataille navale de Janvier/Février, aucune date précise... Et pour finir, celle de... Celle de Mars/Avril, dont on n'a aucune information (Sachez par ailleurs, que ladite cassette ne sera révélée que dans le dernier chapitre de la fic'. Et croyez-moi, elle envoie du kebab!)

Donc, cinq questions : Qui ? Pourquoi ? Quand ? Pour qui ? Et pourquoi étaient-elles cachées ?

~[=-=]~

Akai put obtenir le numéro de téléphone d'Higua. Ok, c'était d'un timing quasi-parfait.

- Parf-

Il fut interrompu par un bruit sourd à l'extérieure. Ok, il était à présent 18 heures, et c'est une tempête qui se fit voir. Une pluie incroyable s'abattait sur Beika, emportant également toute bricole grâce au vent, et réduisant le silence à zero avec des coups de tonnerre.

- Le temps se gâte. Tokyo risque de devenir dangereuse, entre glaces, neige fondue et route glissante. Fit Akai

Bip... Bip...

- Ah, j'ai notre homme !

Broaaaaam ! (Tonnerre)

- Comment va-t-on s'y prendre ?

- Je vais m'en charger, dit Akai, grâce à son numéro et les informations données, je pourrais facilement le retrouver.

Shinichi leva la tête, intrigué. Parfait, maintenant qu'on a notre « taupe », les choses sérieuses vont pouvoir commencer. Le plan était relativement simple, il fallait utiliser Higua pour forcer l'entrée, et ainsi récupérer des dossiers grâce à un piratage. Lui seul connaît l'adresse du laboratoire de la Division. Petit bémol, Masumi. En effet la soeur de Shuichi insistait pour participer à l'affaire, tout d'abord parce que Shinich-Conan, elle préférait Conan, était impliquée mais aussi pour lui venir en aide. Shinichi ne voulait pas de sa coopération, c'était dangereux, et il était hors de question que Masumi soit blessée.  
Bip...

Broaaaaam !

Il regarda par la fenêtre... C'était bien une tempête. Finalement, il plongea sa main dans sa poche, sortant son téléphone portable. Un SMS.

Masumi : IL arrive au Japon dans deux jours !

Shinichi afficha un léger rictus. Avec lui en alliée, la partie était remporté d'avance.

~[=-=]~

21 heures, ciel noir, visibilité : quasi nul + Pluie, orage, vent violent et neige.

Il ouvrit le garage grâce à sa télécommande, monta dans sa voiture rouge et noir, et s'alluma une cigarette. Cette fois, il portait une sorte de casquette/béret beige, sur des vêtements gris et orange. Ses cheveux châtains dépassaient sur le devant, et sur le derrière de sa tête. C'était Djello, et ce type aimait porter des goggles, qui lui allaient très bien au passage.

*Criik*

Broaaaaam !

- Ce temps de chien n'arrange pas les choses.

Il ouvrit la boîte à gant.

« La pseudo-mort d'Asky » un dossier assez lourd portant ce nom y était. Merde, ça date.

Il sourit sadiquement, et il accéléra.

Plus loin, derrière lui, une voiture grise le suivait sans perdre sa trace. Khey était le conducteur, et Asky était avec lui.

Akai : Ne le perdez pas de vu, il ne faut pas qu'il approche la centrale où ils opèrent !

Khey : Yokai.

C'était assez difficile. Premièrement, Djello roulait assez vite, les rues étant désertes, je pense qu'il pouvait se le permettre. Deuxièmement, la visibilité quasi nul était un véritable malus.

La voiture dérapa dans un virage, suivant toujours Djello.

- Khey Ajh, Asky Onara... Ça devient excitant ! Rugit Djello

Il augmenta sa vitesse, toujours suivit de près par ma belle voiture, que Khey m'avait emprunté.

- Ne crois pas que tu nous sèmeras aussi facilement, Djello.

~[=-=]~

Akai était dans la camionnette, avec plusieurs écrans d'ordinateur. Masumi était également là, écoutant les discutions entre Akai et les deux hommes qui allaient infiltrer le laboratoire. Donc, Akai alluma son micro, guidant ainsi Shinichi et moi-même (Noru). Higua suivant de près les deux agents.

- Bien, la fenêtre du 4ème étage est ouverte. Utilisez vos gadgets ! _« Merci le professeur Agasa... »_

Shinichi se servit de sa ceinture, tout comme Noru pour lancer une sorte de grappin sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Ils escaladèrent ensemble le mur, arrivant finalement en haut. Higua reçu la corde, qui lui permit à son tour de rejoindre le couloir du 4ème étage. Un étage vide, c'était un bâtiment dans un district assez éloigné en banlieu, une sorte d'entrepôt imprimerie. C'était un camouflage parfait.

- À droite, vous avez une salle de conférences, à gauche un couloir tournant à droite, une intersection donc. Prenez ce couloir-ci, les caméras vont être remplacées par des photos pendant quelques instants.

Point positif : pas de garde. Ils s'avançaient dans les couloirs, pas très bien éclairé, passant devant des caméras qui ne servaient à rien.

- Un homme de main arrive sur le couloir de gauche, tuez-le !

PISH !

Je l'avais tué...

- Parfait. Planquer son cadavre dans un casier, et descendez par les escaliers pour atteindre le troisième étage.  
Masumi était inquiet.

- Ça ira. Ils s'en sortent très bien. Déclara Akai

L'équipe descendait un à un les escaliers, menant finalement au 3ème étage. Superbe, il y avait au moins une dizaine de gardes.

- Bien. Kudo, utilise la grenade à intonation et jette la dans le conduit sur ta droite, tu n'auras qu'à retirer la petite grille. Les gardes devraient donc se retirer. Une fois ceci fait, traverser la salle circulaire juste en face de vous et entrez dans le poste du fond. Une clé « étage 5 » s'y trouve, prenez là et remontez à l'étage numéro 4. Go !

Ils s'exécutèrent. Shinichi lança la grenade, qui se cogna à plusieurs reprises sur les parois, avant d'exploser à l'étage du dessous. C'était des petits coups qui résonnait dans les étages du dessus et du dessous, alertant ainsi tous les gardes. Ils avaient 30 secondes avant qu'ils ne revienne,t, la grenade s'autodétruisant par la suite. Il se lança, entra dans le poste de la chambre circulaire, vola les clés du 5ème étage, et repartit aussi vite que son ombre, remarquant au passage la déco simple mais cool de la pièce. Du bleu pour le sol, du blanc et gris pour les murs, pas mal, Masumi aime peut-être- Quoi ? Masumi ? Pourquoi Masumi ?

Ils se retrouvèrent désormais au cinquième et dernier étage. La clé ouvrait la pièce de la salle informatique privée, la salle d'à côté étant le bureau de Djello & Caine.

- Entrez, je vous en prie ! Fit Akai dans le micro

Il entra, suivi par ses compères.

- Higua, à toi de jouer ! Fit Noru, lui lançant une clé usb qu'il rattrapa.

- Vous avez deux minutes, faites vite.

~[=-=]~

21 heures 30, même temps.

La voiture continua sa route, suivi par une autre caisse. Djello tourna sur un carrefour, et prit une route tout à fait anormale, en montant sur une planche de bois, menant à un chantier. Il passa en dessous d'un bâtiment en construction, et prit une énorme rampe direction le toit d'un mini Hlm. Ok, là, Djello roulait sur les toits, et finalement, il freina, dérapa, et fit-demi-tour. Il se lança dans le vide, et put atterrir sur une route quelconque.

- Cet enfoiré à un frein à main exceptionnel ! Je peux pas... Freiner... Accroches-toi !

La voiture que conduisait Khey tomba du toit, s'écrasant sur le sol, puis après un tonneau pu revenir sur ses quatre roues.

- Noru risque d'être fâché ! Déclara Asky.

- Merde, merde ! C'est la merde !

- Tu te répètes, Khey... Insista Asky.

Asky : Djello s'est enfui !

Akai : Merde ! Bon, ce n'est rien, ils ont pratiquement fini ici !

~[=-=]~

- Il faudrait fair-

Higua tomba en arrière. Un écran rouge « Données effacées » s'afficha.

- Qu'est-ce que !

Shinichi fit un pas, mais il s'arrêta.

- Merde !

L'alarme venait de s'activer.

* * *

Cliffhanger, des té-té-té-té-ténèbres !

Ok, donc là Shinichi est dans la merde. Et dans le prochain chapitre, Masumi & Shinichi vont...

Next : Chapitre 5 : Akai shoot Saké (Le titre est explicite je pense?)


End file.
